It Takes a Village
by ECLucas
Summary: Not long after being given the Enterprise, Jim and his crew come across an attacked Starfleet ship. They pursue the space pirates responsible and find a survivor, a traumatized young girl. Can Jim help her recover and even heal his own wounds along the way? slight AU; includes adaptations of the Original Series, Into Darkness, and Beyond
1. Chapter 1

Most days James T. Kirk couldn't believe that he was the captain of the Enterprise. He had gone from a genius level offender to a genius level Starfleet cadet to nearly being suspended to the captain of the newest and most beautiful starship in Starfleet's arsenal. Oh, and he saved the Earth. Not too bad for a farm boy from Iowa. Despite it being a month since the Narada incident, Jim still walked the halls of the Enterprise in awe, marveling at the fact that she was all his. But in that month there were still days that he missed travelling the world and always having something new to see.

Today was unfortunately one of those days. The crew of the Enterprise had been assigned to a deep space experiment involving silkworms and their ability to produce silk in their new environment. It wasn't his area of expertise; he could've easily read up on it in a couple of hours, and as the captain of the ship he probably should've read up on it, but now he was stuck looking out into the dark abyss from the main bridge while several dozen of his scientists studied a bug.

If anyone noticed Jim's bored expression, they didn't comment on it. The bridge was quiet, save for the occasional beeping from the science station and the soft purr of the warp reactor core. Jim was slowly nodding off, slightly regretting the softness and comfort of the captain's chair, when a different beeping pierced the silence. Jim sat up straight in his chair just as Nyota said, "Captain, I'm picking up a distress beacon from a Starfleet ship."

Jim frowned. "Way out here? I didn't realize Starfleet had any other ships this far out." He turned to his First Officer whose long fingers were already looking for the answer to the question that Jim was surely going to ask. "Mr. Spock?"

Spock looked up from whatever he found. "Seven years ago Starfleet assigned the USS Sydney, a long range science vessel, to an eight year deep space mission involving planetary geosciences. The crew was small, only numbering 450, and is expected to return to Earth in six months. That is the only Starfleet vessel reported to be out here Captain."

Jim nodded. "So we can safely assume that the distress call is from the USS Sydney. Lieutenant, can you determine how long the beacon has been active?"

Nyota shook her head regretfully. "Not from here Captain."

"Hmm." Jim sat in his chair thoughtfully before pressing a button for the intercom. "Bones!"

"What Jim!" Bones snapped irritably. "I'm kind of busy here!"

"I need you on the bridge," Jim said before cutting off communications and preventing any of Bones's grumbling. "Mr. Chekov, plot a course to intercept the Sydney. Lieutenant Uhura, try to establish communications with them. We don't know how long that beacon has been active for but there might still be someone over there who can answer."

"Yes Keptin."

"Yes Captain."

A few seconds later Bones stepped onto the bridge. "What Jim?" he repeated with a little less snap.

Jim grinned brightly as he turned around to look at his friend. "Ah Bones! Perfect timing!" Bones rolled his eyes. "We're on our way to intercept a distress call from a Starfleet science vessel."

Bones just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "And?"

"And…there may be casualties Bones," Jim said in an obvious tone.

"I'm not getting a response to our hails," Nyota reported.

"We're coming up on the Sydney now," Sulu said.

As he ended his sentence a smaller and much older starship came into view in front of them. The entire bridge gasped. The ship had been ripped apart by something. The main hull had several holes in it and pieces of debris floated peacefully around what remained of the ship. Jim's face grew grim. "Bones, Lieutenant Uhura, you're with me." Jim took a second to press a button on the arm of his chair. "Hendorff, meet us in the main shuttle bay."

"Yes sir."

"Spock, you have the con."

Jim was just about to walk off when Spock stopped him. "Captain, it is highly unlikely that there are survivors."

Jim nodded. From the look of the ship it was very unlikely that anyone survived the attack, but that wasn't enough for Jim. "Maybe so, but I'd rather be sure than leave someone stranded out here. We also need to find out who attacked that ship and why."

"Then I should be the one to lead a search party," Spock insisted, although Vulcans didn't insist; they merely stated strongly.

Jim grinned. "Perhaps, but we're still conducting our experiments on the silkworm and as the Science Officer it's only logical that you remain on board and continue to monitor their progress while I lead the search party."

Spock stared at him. It was true that it made more sense for him to stay on board the ship but he could also tell by Jim's smirk that he really just wanted off of the ship. Instead of arguing though and wasting what might be precious time, Spock nodded. Nyota offered him a small smile and a light brushing of his fingers before following Jim and Bones off of the bridge.

Hendorff was already waiting for them in the shuttle bay when they arrived. Jim indicated to one of the younger pilots who immediately jumped to attention. "The USS Sydney released a distress call but we don't know how long it's been active. We're going to fly over and Lieutenant Uhura, I want you to go through their logs and see if they recorded anything to indicate who attacked them. Hendorff, stay with her. I'll go through the ship with Bones to see if there are any survivors. Set your phasers to stun. We don't want to kill any survivors by accident," he tried to joke. "Understood?" They all nodded. "Good. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Forgot this for the first chapter but I don't own Star Trek or any of its characters. I only own my OCs and my original chapters so no stealing, and this disclaimer applies to the entire story.**

The closer they got to the Sydney the more damage they could see. The outer hull was completely obliterated, holes ripping through all the way to the inner compartments. Jim felt a rush of rage flow through him. Whoever attacked the crew had had no mercy. There was no way that the crew survived this brutality. It would be a miracle if the life support systems were even still operational.

Jim forced his anger back as they attempted to dock with what was left of the vessel. After a few unsuccessful tries they felt a jolt as the shuttle linked up. Jim looked around at his team as they all started to suit up. "Let's try to make this quick. We don't know if these guys will come back." The team nodded.

The pilot pressed a few buttons on the console before a hiss was heard. "The airlock is secured. You're good to go."

Jim nodded as he put his helmet on. "Keep your coms open."

Jim checked his phaser one last time before he opened up the hatch leading to the other ship. He led the way across the bridge and opened the second hatch, stopping abruptly in shock and nearly causing Bones to run into him. "Damn it Jim! Warn a guy…next…time," he trailed off as he looked around his captain. They were not prepared for this level of destruction.

The ship was dark; all of the lights were destroyed. Debris that hadn't escaped the ship littered the halls. Among the debris were bodies, so many bodies. They were strewn among pieces of the ship, some with faces frozen in terror. Jim gulped back his nausea and the memories and pressed a button on the side of his helmet. "Kirk to Enterprise." He cursed the shakiness of his voice.

"Yes Captain."

"Pull up the blueprints for this class of ship and instruct Lieutenant Uhura on how to get to the main bridge."

"Yes Captain."

"Bones, with me." The team split up with Spock leading Nyota and Hendorff to the right and Bones and Jim taking the left. The two moved silently, carefully stepping over chunks of the ship, checking bodies as they went, but eventually they stopped checking. Many of the bodies were covered with wounds that were caused by plasma weapons. It was clear that besides their team, there were no living bodies on this ship. They kept walking in silence for another minute or two before Jim said aloud in a hushed voice, "What the hell happened here?"

Bones shook his head as he stepped over another body of a fallen scientist. "A massacre."

Jim let out a low breath and looked around. Everywhere he looked was complete destruction. He stopped in front of one of the labs briefly before stepping inside. The destruction here was just as bad but there was something different about this room. Jim frowned as he tried to figure out what it was. The shelves and individual stations were in complete disarray, but none of the equipment was on the floor. In fact, only debris and bodies littered the floor. Besides the blue uniforms, there was nothing in the labs at all to indicate that this had been a research vessel. "The lab's been ransacked."

"What?"

Jim didn't say anything as he left the lab and continued down the hallway. After checking every lab he was confident that he was right. "They've all been ransacked," he told Bones.

"So who did this?" Bones asked.

Jim was about to answer when Nyota cut in. "I've salvaged what I could of the ship's logs Captain."

"Good job. Meet us back at the shuttle."

"Yes sir."

Jim gave Bones a look. "Looks like we're about to find out," he said answering Bones's question.

It only took a few minutes for the senior staff to gather in the briefing room at the end of their shift. Jim sat in his chair heavily as Nyota prepared to play the last of the Sydney's logs. Scotty watched as Jim ran a hand over his face. "You alright lad? Was it that bad?"

"Worse," Jim admitted. "The place was torn apart, just obliterated." But unfortunately not the worst that he'd seen before.

"The ship was a lot older than what I'm used to but I was able to access the logs," Nyota said. "The distress call was sent six months ago but this ship was so old that I doubt that it would've made it to Earth from here. They probably set it off in hopes of reaching another ship in the area, not that it would've done any good."

"What do you mean?" Sulu asked.

Nyota frowned. "The attack was so fast that they didn't have time to fight back." She pressed a button on the console and an older man's voice filled the room.

 _"_ _Captain's Log. We're a year away from returning to Earth and although our experiments have been enlightening, the crew is ready to return home, to their loved ones, myself included. Our experiments have been proceeding smoothly and the crew-."_

 _"_ _Captain! We have an unidentified ship approaching our port side, fast."_

 _"_ _Hail them."_

 _There was a pause._

 _"_ _No response sir."_

 _"_ _Keep trying."_

 _"_ _Captain, they're arming their plasma cannons! They're locked on to us!"_

 _"_ _Put up the deflector shields, now! Prepare for-."_

There was a hiss of static before the recording cut off completely. All of the faces around the table were dark with anger. Even Spock's face seemed to show a flicker of fury. "They didn't even have a chance," Chekov commented softly.

"The distress call was sent out thirty minutes after the log ended," Nyota reported. "Someone was still alive after the initial attack."

"The place was ransacked," Jim said. "They must've disabled the ship enough to board and take what they wanted. Once they were done they finished the job."

"I also pulled the ship's list of personnel, so we can inform Starfleet and their families," Nyota added.

"Thank you Uhura," Jim said dropping the formalities now that he was among his senior staff. He would be sure to go through the personnel later. It wasn't his responsibility but for some reason he felt the need to know who those people were. "Now we just need to find the sons of bitches who did this."

The staff looked at him with some surprise. Actually they knew that they shouldn't have been too surprised by his train of thought, but most of them had been hoping that he wouldn't go that route and would actually follow the rules for once. Of course, that was too much to ask from Jim Kirk.

"Captain, we have been assigned to scientific experimentations. It is illogical to attempt to go after a vessel that left six months ago. We need to report this to Starfleet and let them handle this," Spock said.

"By the time Starfleet does anything it might be too late to catch them," Jim argued. "We're in position now to go after these guys."

"It is doubtful that they have stayed in the area," Spock said.

"We can't just do nothing," Jim insisted. "Call it a recovery mission if you have to. They stole Starfleet property, killing hundreds in the process, and we're just going to get it back."

"Jim, we don't even know who did this or how to find them," Bones pointed out.

Jim raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. "Are you actually agreeing with Spock Bones?"

Bones frowned. "No, I just don't want to go on a wild goose chase," he grumbled.

"Let's start with the weapons," Jim said. "Who uses plasma cannons in this century?" He looked pointedly at Spock and waited.

If Vulcans could be exasperated Spock was definitely close. The last month had taught him that his Captain would easily ignore regulations if it meant doing what he thought was right, and all Spock could do was make sure that he didn't get into too much trouble, or kill himself. So instead of citing the Starfleet rules regarding official assignments and the protocol on recovering stolen Starfleet property, Spock nodded (and Nyota would later teased even sighed). "The only known races that still utilize plasma cannons are the Nausicaans."

"That makes sense," Sulu said. "Starfleet used to have a lot of trouble dealing with Nausicaan pirates."

"But the Sydney should've been able to defend against plasma cannons," Chekov said.

"Not if they were taken by surprise," Nyota said softly. "In a fair fight Nausicaan raiders are no match for a Starfleet vessel, but the Sydney was hit before they could get their shields up."

"What do we know about the Nausicaans?" Jim asked, opening up the question to everyone.

"Large, mean, and ugly," Scotty said. "Oh, and they smell."

"They are prone to violence," Spock said. "Pirates have generally operated from cargo stations off of asteroids to unload and hold their stolen goods."

"There's an asteroid belt a few light years from here. We could be there in two hours," Chekov said quickly calculating the distance.

"Alright, plot a course. Spock, you and I will take a security team down to recover the stolen goods. Have them ready to go in two hours. Dismissed."

The team nodded and slowly filed out of the room to get to work, leaving Jim and Bones behind. Bones watched his friend. He could easily tell that Jim was agitated despite his calm demeanor. "Are you sure about this Jim?"

"A Starfleet vessel was attacked with property stolen and a crew of 450 slaughtered. Even if we can't recover the property, the families of that crew deserve closure," Jim said.

Bones knew better than to argue with Jim. It was bad enough to lose your loved ones but to not know why or how was like constantly keeping the wound fresh. You could never completely heal. Bones sighed. "Alright kid, but you better come back in one piece. I don't think I'll be able to handle the green-blooded hobgoblin alone."

"Ha ha," Jim said dryly, but he wasn't too worried about facing a crew of Nausicaan pirates. In fact, he was more concerned about his report to Pike.


	3. Chapter 3

"What in the hell made you think that you could abandon your assignment to go chase after what might be Nausicaan pirates?"

Jim couldn't help but flinch. Pike wasn't yelling but he might've well have been. After releasing a ship-wide announcement about their change in course, Jim had headed to his personal quarters and dutifully called up Admiral Pike. Jim took a breath and plastered on a grin. "I'm sorry sir but I couldn't just leave it alone. Not only did they steal Starfleet equipment, they massacred the entire crew of the USS Sydney. 450 people. As soon as we bring them in we'll go back to studying those worms."

Pike didn't say anything for a few long moments, instead choosing to study Jim. Jim could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He wasn't sure when this man's opinion became so important to him but somewhere along the way in the last three years it had. Finally Pike nodded. "I had friends on the Sydney. Good people. Alright, I'll deal with the brass. The Nausicaans have been trying to shed their pirate image for some time now so their government most likely won't get involved, lest they start a war that they know they can't win. Be careful. Nausicaans are tough bastards. Keep me posted."

Jim smirked. "Yes sir." He closed communications and sat back in his chair. He had about an hour and a half before he needed to be in the transporter room and he certainly wasn't tired enough to warrant a nap. After another second's thought he started to research Nausicaans.

The Enterprise was ten minutes away from the asteroid belt when Jim walked into the transporter room. The security team was ready to go and although Spock remained emotionless, Jim could see that his muscles were tense. Jim double-checked his phaser before looking up. "Mr. Sulu has the con. He's been instructed not to act until he hears from us or thirty minutes after we go down, whichever comes first. We're going to beam down into the station itself. From what we can see there is only one ship docked there. Fingers crossed that it's the one we're looking for. We don't know how many are down there but the vessels are small so the crew shouldn't number a lot. Still, watch your back. Nausicaans are big and not fans of talking." The team nodded.

"Bridge to Captain Kirk."

Jim walked over to the wall. "Go ahead Mr. Sulu."

"We've found the cargo station. We're in range."

"Good man."

"Jim, you better not get your hick ass killed down there!"

Jim chuckled. "I'll do my best Bones."

Jim followed his team onto the transporter pad. "Alright, I should be dropping you lot behind a stack of crates," Scotty said. "Should give you the element of surprise."

Jim rolled his eyes with a slight grin. "Yeah, where have I heard that before?" he mumbled under his breath. "Beam us down Scotty," he said out loud.

"Aye aye Captain."

Jim held still as the familiar lights twirled around and he felt the painless tingling of his molecules being broken down and reassembled. When the lights dissipated the team found themselves in the middle of the cargo station with several Nausicaans spinning around to look at them. They were ugly beasts; tall and hulking with an odd bone structure around their foreheads and a sharp tusk on both sides of their mouths. Their faces were a mix of yellow and ash and Jim could smell them even from where his team stood. His eyes widened as the Nausicaans realized what was going on. "Son of a -. Dammit Scotty!" Jim shouted as they ran for cover behind the nearby boxes.

He barely managed to get behind one of the boxes, Spock directly at his back, when the Nausicaans started shooting. "Captain, they have us pinned down!" one of his team shouted from behind another tower of boxes.

"Dammit! Mr. Spock, remind me to revoke Mr. Scott's transporter privileges when we get back," Jim shouted over the noise.

"I am unsure how that assists us in our current situation."

"Jesus Spock," Jim said rolling his eyes. He peeked his head around the box only to pull it back when a plasma blast shot past his ear. "Man, these guys really aren't big on talking." He sat back against the boxes as they shattered around him and ran through the scenario in his head. "Spock, can you tell how many are out there?"

"I counted six when we arrived."

Jim nodded. "Okay. I'll get their attention. When I draw them away, shoot."

"Captain-," Spock began to protest.

"No time to argue Mr. Spock. Go!" Without another warning, Jim jumped out from behind the safety of the boxes and ran to another cluster. As expected the Nausicaans took the bait and started to shoot in Jim's direction. As each one revealed their own location, Spock came out from behind the boxes and stunned them. The rest of the security team quickly caught on and shot as well. Within fifteen minutes the Nausicaans were brought down. Jim collapsed against the new set of boxes panting heavily. "Are we…clear…Mr. Spock?"

"Affirmative Captain. The Nausicaan crew has been neutralized," Spock answered.

"Good." Man he needed to get back to the gym. Bones was going to have his hide for how out of shape he was. After finally catching his breath Jim stood up and looked around. Six Nausicaan pirates were scattered around the station. The security team had already started to secure the unconscious crew for transport. As Jim took a closer look at the boxes, he realized that many of them bore the Starfleet logo. "Looks like we found the Starfleet equipment."

Spock walked over to where Jim was inspecting the boxes. "Captain, may I remind you that as the Captain, you are not meant to put yourself in harms way. Your actions were both illogical and unnecessary. I could have formulated a plan to eliminate the target without the need to put yourself in danger."

Jim waved it off nonchalantly. "Don't worry about it Spock. It worked out; that's all that matters." He flipped open his communicator, careful to avoid his First Officer's steady gaze. "Kirk to Enterprise."

"Sulu here Captain."

"Mr. Sulu, we've found the missing Starfleet equipment. Be prepared for transport. We'll also be transporting six Nausicaans to be placed in the brig."

"Yes sir!"

Jim closed his communicator and glanced at the raider that was docked off to the side. "Mr. Spock, please oversee the transportation of the equipment and the pirate crew. Ensign Weston, come with me. There might be more equipment still on their ship." The red-shirted Ensign snapped to attention with a light blush and followed his Captain onto the pirate vessel.

The raider was small so Jim didn't expect to find much, if anything at all. Jim directed Weston to one side of the ship while he took the other. He quickly passed by the crew's quarters, too small to hold anything besides stacked bunks, before walking to the bridge. It was clear that the crew had made multiple trips to the wreckage of the Sydney in order to transport all of its goods.

To Jim's surprise the bridge was large, taking up most of the vessel, and the walls were covered with colorful panels. The captain's chair was located in the middle of the room with a long control panel in front of it.

Jim started to walk towards the panel when he stopped. There was a small shadow huddled under the console in one of the corners. It looked much too small to be a Nausicaan but Jim didn't want to take any chances. He steadily made his way towards the console, already fingering the trigger of his phaser. As soon as he was close enough Jim dropped down and pulled out his weapon, pointing it immediately into the shadows. Just as suddenly though, he dropped the phaser and put his hands up peacefully. Sitting in the shadows of the console was a trembling little girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim willed his heart to slow. He had just pointed his weapon at a child. It was hard to get a good look at her under the console but it was clear that she was human and Jim could just get a glimpse of the standard science blues of the Starfleet uniform. Jim frowned as he realized that this girl might be a survivor of the Sydney; it wasn't unheard of for couples to have children in space of course, his parents being a prime example. Even if she wasn't from the Sydney, she obviously didn't belong here and had been taken away from somewhere.

Jim froze when the girl's shivering escalated and she seemed to back up even further into the console if possible. He cursed as he realized that she must've seen the anger on his face and was frightened. He took a deep breath and put on a small smile, never taking his eyes off of the small figure. "Hi sweetheart. My name's Jim. I'm with Starfleet," he said pointing to the small logo on his own uniform. She didn't say anything but there was a flash of recognition in her eyes when she glanced at his logo. Jim slowly put his arms out to her. "Do you want to come with me?"

She didn't move towards him but she didn't back further away either, so that was some progress. She continued to stare at him, her eyes reflecting the light some in the darkness but Jim couldn't tell what color they were. He decided to try a different tactic. He sat back and scooted closer to the console, slowly to avoid scaring her any further. "What's your name sweetheart?" No answer. "Do you know how you got here?" When she still didn't answer he sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you sweetheart. I just want to help."

Jim was starting to get frustrated. He didn't know how long the girl had been here but if she was from the Sydney it was around six months. Who knew what the Nausicaans had done to her in that time or why they still had her? And if she was born after the Sydney had left Earth then she couldn't be more than seven, although from what little he could see of her, she was most likely younger than even that. So how could he get a scared little girl to trust him without traumatizing her even more?

Jim thought back to a similar scenario from his past and his face brightened. Careful not to move too quickly, Jim reached into his back pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. Bones insisted that he carry one at all times once he noticed that Jim oftentimes forgot to eat until he passed out from lack of food. He made sure that she could see as he unwrapped the candy bar and grinned as he caught the look of interest in her eyes. He carefully broke it down until he was holding a small piece and held it out to her. "Do you like chocolate? Here, it's okay."

There was some movement this time as the girl shifted her position. Jim watched with bated breath as the girl slowly crawled over to him, her eyes flickering between him and the piece of chocolate in his hand. Jim smiled softly as she came closer and had to stifle a gasp as she finally came into the light to grab the piece. She was much younger than Jim had expected if her size was any indication, maybe three years old. Her hair was dark and so matted to the point that Jim couldn't tell the actual color. Her blue Starfleet dress hung in rags over her unhealthily thin frame. Jim felt that just touching her would cause her to snap in two. Her skin was covered in dirt, bruises, and several welts, and as she sat down to nibble on the piece of candy, not too close to Jim but close enough for him to grab her if needed, Jim could just make out that the soles of her bare feet were completely black. The only thing that Jim could tell for sure was that she had a pair of big blue eyes under long lashes.

Jim waited patiently for the girl to finish her piece of chocolate before trying to engage her in conversation again. It hurt to see how much her face had brightened when she took her first bite, and he could tell that she was preventing herself from eating too fast, savoring it as if it was the last piece she would ever have. He knew that feeling; it was a feeling that no child should ever have to experience.

When she finished she glanced at her hands and looked around before finally looking at Jim. Her eyes widened as if she was surprised to see him, or maybe to see him so close. She started to tremble again so Jim put his hands up frantically. "It's okay, it's okay! No one's going to hurt you, I promise. Do you want another piece of chocolate?"

He started to break off another when Weston decided to make an inopportune appearance. "Captain, Commander Spock has finished transporting the equipment and the Nausicaan crew. We're just waiting on you."

The girl jumped at the new voice and scrambled back under the console. "Shit!" Jim cursed. He took a breath and turned to Weston. "Thank you Ensign. Please tell the Commander that I'll be out shortly."

"Yes sir," Weston said with a nod and headed off of the ship.

Jim sighed and turned back to the girl who was back under the console trembling. "Sweetheart, it's okay. He's not going to hurt you either. He's with me; he's with Starfleet." When that didn't seem to work Jim broke off another piece of chocolate and held it out to her. "Do you want another piece?"

For a second Jim didn't think that she was going to come back out and was going over other solutions in his head when the girl slowly crawled out. Jim smiled softly. "Hi there. Here you go." The girl looked at him briefly before gingerly taking the candy. Jim was pleasantly surprised when she sat even closer to him this time, nearly touching him. He felt like he had just accomplished something huge. He just hoped that this next step wouldn't ruin everything.

"Sweetheart, can you come with me? We need to get you off the ship." Jim held his breath and waited as he watched her. She seemed to study her now sticky fingers for a second before looking at Jim and then his hands. Jim chuckled. "I have more chocolate right here, and even more food on my ship." She looked down at her hands again and seemed to think about it. Slowly, without looking up, she nodded.

Jim beamed and stood up slowly. He waited patiently for her to make the first move but when she didn't look up he frowned some. Her shoulders started to shake and with a painful jolt Jim realized that she was silently crying. He quickly knelt back down. "It's okay, it's okay!" He looked down at her feet and his eyes widened as he also noticed the swelling. His face flooded with understanding and his eyes softened even though his anger towards the ones who put her in this state increased. "Do you want me to carry you?" The girl looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and nodded hesitantly after a second. Jim's heart clenched. "Okay, I gotcha."

Jim carefully wrapped one arm around her back and used the other one to scoop under her butt. She didn't make a sound but she did flinch at the contact and one of her small hands gripped the front of Jim's uniform tightly, smearing the gold fabric with chocolate. Jim adjusted his grip as he stood up straight, making sure that the girl was securely in his arms. He was uncomfortable with how light she was and she had started shaking again. "It's okay," he soothed. "No one is going to hurt you again, I promise." She nodded slowly against his chest and her shaking lessened some.

As soon as Jim stepped off of the vessel, the girl blinked against the light and then looked around frantically. "It's okay," Jim said again. "Those guys are gone. They can't hurt you anymore."

Jim walked over to where Spock and one of the security team were waiting. Spock's eyes widened a fraction as he looked at the child in Jim's arms. "Captain, what is that?"

Jim glared at Spock as the girl jumped and hid her head in Jim's chest. Her trembling increased again and her grip on his shirt tightened. "This is a young girl that I found in the raider." Spock merely gave him the look that Jim was quickly starting to recognize as a Vulcan's version of exasperation. Jim looked down at the girl in his arms. "Sweetheart, have you used a transporter before?" He wasn't sure if she had ever been off the Sydney before and he knew that the Nausicaans didn't transport her off of the ship.

She didn't look up but she nodded into his chest. "Good. We're going to transport to my ship, the Enterprise." Jim looked back at Spock. "Mr. Spock, please have Scotty beam us back, and have Bones prep the sickbay." Spock nodded and within a few seconds the familiar lights surrounded them.

Jim felt the girl's hand tighten even more on his uniform and then they were standing on the transporter pad of the Enterprise. He wasn't surprised to see Bones in the transporter room instead of prepping the sickbay like he had ordered, and Bones didn't look happy. "Jim, what the hell did you do to yourself this time?" His eyes widened and he stopped as Jim walked over to him. "What is that?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/U: Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! This story would not leave me alone and when I finally started working on it I immediately fell in love, so it means the world that you love it too. This chapter was not originally planned but I just had to write it; it felt so right. Anyway, enjoy!**

She didn't know why they took her and they didn't know why they still kept her around. The only thing that she knew for sure was that they had killed her family and left her alive for some reason. She lost track of how long she had been on the ship. She was never allowed to leave, even when they went to sell their stolen goods off-planet. When they did that, or when they returned to the cargo station, she was able to go on the bridge, but only because the crew was always off of the ship. Otherwise she was forced to stay in her small dark closet.

She hated the dark. She was scared of it. When they had first taken her she had cried for her parents and they hit her. When she cried about being in the closet, they hit her. When she cried about wanting to go home, they hit her. When she cried from being hit, they hit her even more. Eventually she just stopped crying. If she talked, they hit her, so eventually she stopped talking too. They fed her gruel once a day, just enough to keep her alive but weak. Her once pristine dress turned to rags and her hair became a mess of knots. The longer she was with the pirates, the more she lost hope. All she could do was wait to see what the Nausicaans would do to her.

When the Nausicaans docked at the cargo station, she waited for all of the crew to leave before she left her closet. It hurt to walk after they had paddled her feet to keep her controlled so she crawled to the bridge. All she wanted was a little light, to get away from the darkness even for a few hours. She hadn't expected to hear a fire fight outside of the ship. As soon as the first shot had been fired she dove under the console and hid. She made herself as small as she possibly could and tried to ignore the sounds from outside.

She wasn't sure when the fighting stopped but soon she noticed that it was quiet again, but she didn't move. She waited until she could hear footsteps on the ship, but they were too light to be her tormentors. She could've tried to get back to her closet but she didn't think she could make it crawling. Besides, whatever had defeated the pirates had to be even worse. She could only hope that she wouldn't be found out.

The footsteps continued until they came onto the bridge. She couldn't see their face but the black pants and boots looked familiar. The boots made their way past the captain's chair and then stopped. After a moment's hesitation, the boots continued slowly to the panel and then suddenly she had the wrong end of a phaser in her face. The phaser fell just as suddenly but she couldn't control her trembling. What if he wanted to hurt her too? She had quickly learned that you didn't need a phaser to inflict pain.

She looked up at him briefly and nearly cried at the look of anger that crossed his face. She knew it! It was just someone else who wanted to hurt her. She tried to move away but she already at the back of the console.

When he suddenly introduced himself and said that he was from Starfleet, she couldn't help but look up. She recognized the name and that logo. Her parents had been in Starfleet. That logo had been on her own dress, ripped off months ago. The man, Jim, put his arms out towards her, but she didn't move. She just studied him. He seemed nice enough. He was clean and reminded her of the nice captain on her parent's ship. And his eyes; they were so kind and inviting, and yet they hid some anger and pain. He asked her a few questions: her name, how she got there. She knew the answers but she didn't say anything. Talking only led to pain. He said that he wasn't going to hurt her, that he wanted to help her, but she didn't know if she could trust him, but she wanted to.

For a while they sat in silence and she thought that maybe he was coming up with a way to force her out. She watched him carefully as he shifted and then pulled something out of his back pocket. He unwrapped a chocolate bar and after breaking it apart he held out a piece. She still wasn't sure if she could trust him, but she was hungry. After another second's thought she fell forward on her hands and knees and slowly crawled to him, carefully watching for any sudden movements from Jim. When she was close enough she took the candy and sat down.

She took a hesitant nibble and her face instantly lit up. It was delicious! She kept herself from eating any faster; she didn't know when she'd get to eat something this good again.

The piece was gone all too soon and she found herself looking at her hands. She looked up at Jim and her eyes widened. She didn't realize that she was so close to him. Was he going to hurt her now? Was the chocolate just a trick?

She didn't hear Jim trying to reassure her over the approaching footsteps and a new voice. She immediately crawled back under the console. She knew it was too good to be true. There were others and they would hurt her.

Jim talked to the man for a minute before he turned back to her. The man was with Starfleet too but what got her attention was when Jim offered her another piece of chocolate. She hesitated before crawling back out again. Even if the chocolate was a trick, it was a lot better than what the Nausicaans ever gave her. She took the second piece and ate it a little faster this time.

When Jim asked her to come with him she looked at him for more chocolate. He seemed to know exactly what she was thinking because he laughed and assured her that he had more food. She looked back down at her hands, a little embarrassed to have been read so easily. She felt like she could trust him. There was something sad about him that he was hiding deep down, but he was so warm. He was the first person to be kind to her since her family was killed. He couldn't be worse than the pirates, especially if he was from Starfleet. Everyone on her parents' ship had been so kind to her. Without looking up to him, she slowly nodded.

She missed the ecstatic look on his face but she didn't miss him waiting for her to stand up with him. She didn't want to but before she could help herself she started sobbing silently. He would quickly figure out that she couldn't walk, and then he wouldn't want her anymore because she would be too much of a burden. She was shocked when he offered to carry her, and daring to hope that someone could actually care about her again, she agreed.

Jim was gentle when he picked her up, reminding her of when her father used to carry her around. His arms were strong and warm, and she felt protected for the first time in a long time. She couldn't help her flinch at the contact but she did grip the front of his shirt, grimacing slightly at the chocolate smear, and tried to nestle into him as much as she could. When they walked outside she looked around for the pirates but as Jim promised they were gone. This time when Jim promised that no one would hurt her, she believed him.

She saw the two men waiting for them but she still jumped and hid her face when the taller man spoke. He wasn't necessarily mean but the lack of emotion was actually scarier. When Jim asked if she had ever used a transporter before, she could only nod into his chest, thinking back to the one time that her parents let her off of the ship. She was still scared of the taller man, but Jim promised that no one would hurt her and she trusted him.

She felt the familiar tingling of the transporter and she tightened her grip on Jim's shirt. Jim squeezed her lightly in support. When the tingling sensation faded she could tell that the setting had changed. It was louder but the surroundings felt warmer, like a home. She risked looking up from Jim's chest and met eyes with a slightly older man in blue who asked loudly, "What is that?"


	6. Chapter 6

Jim was surprised when the girl looked up from his chest and felt her stiffen when Bones talked, but whether it was because of his loud tone or from being referred to a "that" for the second time that day, he wasn't sure. He looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow. "Bones, I thought I asked you to prep the sickbay?"

Bones stared at the girl until she started to squirm under the scrutiny and hid her face in Jim's chest again. "Jim, what are you doing with a child?"

"Bones!"

Bones nodded his understanding. Jim didn't want to talk about it here. "Well, it's not like I knew what I was prepping for," he grumbled. "Give her here."

As soon as she heard those words she panicked. Jim promised that she would be okay. He couldn't leave! Jim started to transfer her to Bones when she shifted away and wrapped both arms about his neck, just tight enough to make her point; she wasn't going anywhere without him. Jim changed his hold so that she was secure again and held her tight against his chest. "Woah! It's okay, I gotcha! This is Dr. McCoy but I call him Bones. He's just going to look you over and take care of everything that hurts, okay?"

Bones chuckled as the girl shook her head against Jim's neck and tightened her thin arms even further. "Looks like you're comin' with her Jim."

Jim ran a gentle hand down her back as he walked over to the wall. With one arm still holding the girl protectively, Jim pressed the button on the wall. "Kirk to Lieutenant Uhura."

"Uhura here Captain."

"Uhura, I need you to go through the Sydney's personnel and see if any of the couples had a young daughter that was on the ship with them. Once you do, meet me in sickbay," Jim said.

"Um, yes Captain."

Jim then turned to Spock. "Mr. Spock, you have the con. I'll be with this one here."

Spock seemed to hesitate for a split second before saying, "Yes Captain."

"Alright, let's get this little girl checked out," Bones said smiling softly at the scared little girl. She had calmed down some once she realized that Jim wasn't leaving her but she was still shaking.

"Bones you big softy," Jim teased. "I didn't know you had it in you."

Bones huffed as they headed to the main sickbay. "Only because you're such a pain in the ass patient."

Jim laughed and rubbed the girl's back. "Don't worry kid. Bones seems grumpy but he's really just a giant teddy bear. Feels like one too."

She slowly looked up from Jim's chest to look at the doctor. Bones smiled softly at her and although she didn't smile back she didn't hide her face again. Instead she studied him. He only looked a few years older than Jim and his hazel eyes were incredibly soft despite his gruff demeanor. She almost felt like smiling back but she wasn't quite ready yet. But she would trust this doctor as long as Jim said he was okay.

As they made their way to the main sickbay, she couldn't help but feel somewhat amazed. She had only been on two ships and neither of them could compare to the Enterprise. It was huge and shiny and people were rushing around everywhere. She didn't even notice that she had been leaning away from Jim to look around until she heard him and Bones chuckle.

Jim and Bones grinned and then chuckled as the girl finished studying Bones to look around in awe, her eyes wide. As soon as she heard them though she flushed and hid her face in Jim's neck again. Jim immediately felt guilty for making her self-conscious but she quickly forgot about it as she soaked in the soothing rumbling in Jim's chest from his chuckling.

They entered the sickbay and Bones led Jim over to one of the beds on the side. "Here, put her down on this bed."

She panicked again and wouldn't let go of Jim. She couldn't let go of him, not yet. He was the only one keeping her safe. Fortunately this time Jim was ready for it. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here with you. I promise, okay?"

She shook her head and refused to let go. It wasn't enough. She wasn't ready to let him go. Jim was the only thing keeping her safe and if she let go someone could take her from him.

Bones and Jim exchanged looks over the girl's head. This was going to be harder than they thought, although they both had experience with this. "Jim, why don't you hop up and hold her while I take a look. Is that alright darlin'?"

She froze. He was asking her? She loosened her grip on Jim slightly and looked at Bones. She should be okay if Jim was still holding her right? The doctor couldn't hurt her if Jim was right there; he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She bit her lip but nodded slowly.

Bones smiled softly. "You heard her Jim. Hop on up."

"Don't even think about coming near me with a hypo Bones," Jim half-joked, half-warned as he sat on the bed and swung his legs up without letting go of the girl. "This isn't my appointment."

Bones smirked. "Oh I know. Your appointment is next week."

Jim paled but pushed that aside to focus on the girl that was currently shaking in his lap. He slowly drew circles on her back, something he remembered his aunt doing to him to calm him down from nightmares when he was younger. It always worked then and it was working now too. Her breathing grew steadier and she leaned into his touch.

Bones stood in front of them and watched the interaction before doing anything. He needed her as calm as possible and to know that neither of them would hurt her. Bones kneeled down so that he was at the girl's eye level. She followed him with her eyes warily. "Alright darlin', I'm gonna take a couple of scans of your body so we know if anything's wrong and then I'll fix whatever I can. Do you understand?" The girl blinked and nodded. "Good. Why don't we get this dress off first?"

The girl gripped what remained of her dress. She didn't know why she cared. It was just a dress. It wasn't until Jim said, "It's okay sweetheart, we'll get you a new dress," that she nodded and let go.

It wasn't hard to get the rags off but it was uncomfortable for the girl to raise her arms to get it off. Bones nearly grabbed a tool to cut it except that he didn't want to traumatize her any further. When she was sitting in just a miniature version of Starfleet's standardized black spandex Bones and Jim got a better idea of her injuries. Bones managed to keep his face neutral since she was still looking at him but Jim's face was a mask of anger. Her chest and her back were a colorful collection of bruises and still healing scars. Jim wondered if he had hurt her picking her up but the circles on her back didn't seem to bother her. Her ribs were painfully obvious as her bones poked out against her pale skin.

Bones gulped down his fury and grabbed his scanner. He held it up to show her. "This is my scanner. I'm going to run it over your body and it'll tell me what's wrong."

She nodded. She remembered this from when she had appointments with her own doctor.

Jim was lost in his own memories when Bones started the scan. Scenes of starving children, some dying, some dead, flashed through his mind. That awful gnawing feeling of extreme hunger caused his stomach to ache, even though he had just eaten three hours ago. The feeling of despair and lost hope began to overwhelm him. He was suddenly pulled from his past when he felt the girl stiffen in his arms. He tensed and looked at Bones but Bones was looking to his right at the entrance of the sickbay. When Jim looked as well he relaxed. It was only Nyota waiting to talk to him.

She wasn't ready for Jim to shift under her as she stared at the new person in the doorway. She turned around to look at Jim and he smiled at her. "I'm just going over there to talk to that lady," he explained pointing to where Nyota was waiting. Jim placed her on the bed alone and started to walk away when she grabbed his shirt with a strength that even she didn't know she possessed. Bones paused and raised an eyebrow at Jim. Jim continued to smile softly at her and knelt down to look her into the eyes, her grip never lessening. "It's okay sweetheart, you'll be able to see me the entire time and I'll be able to see you." She didn't look convinced as she bit her lip nervously. Jim reached out a hand to cup her cheek. She closed her eyes and held her breath, flinching when she felt his warm hand. After a second she opened her eyes and looked at him in surprise when he didn't do anything else. He wasn't going to hit her? He just smiled and she leaned into his palm with an inaudible sigh. "Do you trust me?"

For such a young girl Jim couldn't believe that she had such an intense stare and wondered if he used to look like that. Her blue eyes stared into his as she studied him. He hadn't given her a reason not to trust him. He hadn't lied to her and he had only been kind. She bit her lip nervously and nodded. Jim smiled brightly and ran a gentle thumb over her cheek. "Bones'll take good care of you and if he doesn't I'll beat him up myself," he added with a smirk. It didn't get the desired smile out of her but her eyes did brighten some and her hand slipped from his shirt. Jim shot Bones a look that was more for the girl's benefit than anything else before walking over to Nyota.

Bones held in a chuckle as Jim walked away. His best friend could be a cocky ladies man but he was a sucker for children. They had talked about having families in the future but Jim had insisted that he would be a crappy father due to his lack of decent role models. The way this girl's eyes never left Jim as he walked over to the doorway was proof of the complete opposite. But Bones didn't say anything as he continued his scan.

Nyota smiled sadly at Jim as he approached and he immediately shifted so that he could talk to Nyota and keep an eye on his charge. She was still watching him so he smiled. "I assume she's the reason you had me looking through the Sydney's personnel?"

Jim nodded. "Did you find anything?"

Nyota nodded as she looked down at her PADD. Poor thing looked terrified. "There was only one child on the Sydney, Gabrielle Camila Mancuso. Her parents were scientists on the Sydney, Commander and Lieutenant Commander Orlando and Annette Mancuso. She'll be six in February."

Jim gaped. "She's five? She looks so small." Well, that answered her name and where she came from. "Can you check for next of kin?"

Nyota shook her head. "I already did. According to Starfleet records, both sets of grandparents are deceased and her parents were only children. There's no one else." Jim frowned but Nyota could see the cogs in his brain turning. "What are you thinking Jim?"

He smirked and shook his head. "Not yet. Thanks Uhura."

He turned to go back when Nyota stopped him. "Do you think…do you think I could meet her?"

Jim hesitated and glanced at the girl, Gabrielle. "Sure. It might help to have a female around."

She didn't take her eyes off of Jim as he walked away. As he started talking to the woman he turned and smiled at her, which made her feel a little better. She continued to watch them as different emotions flittered across their faces. She wondered what they were talking about. She didn't take her eyes off of them until Bones started talking to her. "Alright darlin', I'm done with the scan. You have a few bruises but I can take care of those with this." She turned to look at him holding up his dermal regenerator. "This will make you good as new." She watched him carefully as he ran the regenerator over her arms and chest. He paused briefly before running it over her back. He saw her tense but she kept still, only relaxing some when he was done. Bones took care of her legs but when he got to her feet he paused again. Her feet were in bad shape and he would be able to fix them like he said, but they would still take time and maybe even some therapy.

She just watched him as her skin slowly and painlessly knitted back together. Jim was right about him; he was a giant teddy bear. He was incredibly gentle and she found herself relaxing as he worked, only tensing when his hand disappeared behind her back. He didn't talk much but when he did he only spoke softly and his voice was gruff but kind. She watched as he stopped at her feet but he didn't do anything. Was there something wrong? Could her feet not be fixed? Was he regretting helping her?

Bones didn't do anything though as he looked up. She whipped her head around to see Jim coming back over, followed by Nyota. She forced herself not to tense too badly. Jim promised that no one would hurt her. Jim smirked as he came closer. "How's our patient Bones?"

Bones smirked back. "Better than you that's for sure. He's always trying to get away from sickbay," he whispered loudly to the girl.

She almost smiled when Jim pouted playfully. Then Jim smiled. "So, Gabrielle is it?" Her eyes widened some and Jim knew that they got it right. "That's a pretty name Gabrielle, or do you prefer Gabby?" She nodded. Jim carefully shifted Gabby so that he could sit on the bed again and pulled her onto his lap. "Gabby, I'd like you to meet Nyota. She's another friend on this ship."

Nyota knelt down and smiled at the girl. "Hi Gabby. It's nice to meet you."

Gabby didn't say anything but she nodded and leaned back into Jim's chest. Jim's smile faltered slightly when she didn't react more but he looked at Bones. "What's your prognosis Doctor?"

"Actually not bad considering. I took care of the bruises and superficial injuries," he said looking at Gabby as well as Jim. "There's a bit more damage to your feet. I'll be able to fix them but they might still be sore for another day or two. I want you to come back tomorrow for another look okay?" Gabby looked up at Jim who nodded so Gabby looked back at Bones and nodded too. Bones started running the dermal regenerator over her feet and continued. "You also need to get some meat on your bones."

"That's right!" Jim exclaimed causing Gabby to jump. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I almost forgot about this." He pulled out the rest of the chocolate bar and handed it to Gabby. "I promised you a chocolate bar didn't I?"

The adults laughed as Gabby's eyes widened and she took the candy bar gingerly. "That's fine for now but once I'm done here you better get this girl a proper meal," Bones ordered.

Jim laughed. "Got it Bones."

It was a few more minutes before Bones put the regenerator away. "Done. You should be able to walk some, although it may be a little uncomfortable. Now we just need to get you cleaned up."

Gabby wiggled her toes in fascination. They were a little stiff but they didn't hurt and the swelling had disappeared. Still, she didn't really want to walk just yet. She took another bite of her chocolate and looked hesitantly at Jim. Jim blinked and grinned. "I don't mind carrying you," he admitted.

Satisfied, Gabby leaned back into Jim's chest and took another nibble. Bones had disappeared somewhere and when he returned he was carrying a small red Starfleet dress. "I want you to go barefoot for at least another day but here's a new dress for you."

Jim shook his head. "Oh no, she's not wearing red."

Nyota crossed her arms. "And what's wrong with red?"

Jim blushed and ducked his head into Gabby's hair, which was still matted; he made a mental note to give her a bath later. The bruises were gone but she was still covered in dirt. "Nothing. I just don't think she should wear red."

"Uh huh. Why don't we ask Gabby what she wants to wear?" Nyota looked down at the little girl. "Gabby, what color do you want to wear?"

Gabby bit her lip as she thought. She liked the blue but she wasn't sure if she wanted to wear that again. She didn't want to offend anyone either. Still, she turned around in Jim's arms and pointed to his gold command shirt. Jim grinned triumphantly. "Gold it is!"

Bones rolled his eyes but went back to get a gold dress. Jim helped Gabby carefully put it on, avoiding any of the chocolate mess on her fingers. When they were done Jim picked her up and balanced her on his hip. "Okay, now that you have a clean bill of health, let's get you some food."

"Do you mind if I come with you two?" Nyota asked.

Jim looked at Gabby. "What do you think? Should we let her come with us?"

Gabby looked at Nyota shyly. She didn't seem upset that she picked a gold dress instead of red and Jim said that she was a friend, so Gabby nodded. "Bones?" Jim asked.

Bones waved his hands at them dismissively. "I've got some work to do but you guys go on ahead. But Jim-." Jim stopped before they walked out. "Gabby needs something healthy and easy to eat, something easy on the stomach, like rice or chicken broth. No more candy or junk food. That goes for both of you."

Jim smirked. "Yes Bones." He turned back around to leave when Gabby tugged on his shirt. He stopped and looked down at her. "Are you okay?" Nyota watched her curiously. Gabby hesitated and then looked at Bones. Jim frowned. "Bones," he called.

Bones walked over with a slight frown and looked the little girl over. Nothing else seemed to be wrong. "Are you okay darlin'? Does something else hurt?" Gabby shook her head and hesitated briefly. She looked down at the last half of the chocolate bar in her hands and then held it out shyly. Bones blinked in surprise and then took it with a genuine smile. "Is this a thank you?" Gabby nodded quickly before hiding her face in Jim's neck. Bones resisted rubbing her back comfortingly. He wasn't sure how she would respond yet to other people touching her besides Jim. "Any time darlin', and I mean that. You come to me if you have a problem, or if Jim ever gets on your nerves."

Jim grinned as Gabby nodded against his neck. "Thanks Bones," he said before he and Nyota walked out.


	7. Chapter 7

They were in between lunch and dinner so the mess hall was nearly empty. Only a few ensigns sat around to grab a late lunch or an early dinner. Jim and Nyota received a few curious stares as they walked in with Gabby but the two officers just ignored them. Jim found an empty table in the back, away from the door and gently placed Gabby in one of the chairs. Gabby wasn't really paying attention until Jim started to walk away. She immediately jumped out of the chair and stumbled to grab Jim's pant leg. Jim stopped short and looked down at her. His heart clenched at her frightened expression. He knelt down and held her shoulders. "Sweetheart I'm just going to get you some food. I want you to stay with Nyota. You'll be able to see me the entire time."

Nyota stepped forward to offer to get the food instead but Jim shook his head at her. He knew from experience how hard it was but Gabby needed to learn how to trust again, to trust him and to trust his friends, especially if he got busy and couldn't stay with her. It was the only way that his plan would work. "You said you trusted me right? Bones was nice right?" Gabby nodded. "Well, you can trust Nyota too. Gabby, I will never put you in danger. I know it's hard but you can trust my friends, I promise."

Gabby felt the tears coming but she held them back and nodded. She slowly let go of his leg and allowed him to place her back in her seat. Nyota sat down next to her and put her arm around Gabby's chair without touching her. "Good girl. Now, I know Bones said rice but that's boring. How about-," he thought back to what he liked to eat as a kid, when he had a chance to choose. "Mac and cheese?" he guessed. Her eyes widened to such a point that Jim couldn't keep his laugh in. Even Nyota giggled. "And applesauce," he continued, grinning as her eyes continued to brighten. "Milk, and," he leaned down secretively and whispered, "a chocolate chip cookie, but we won't tell Bones." He winked at her. "I'll be right back."

Nyota watched Gabby as Jim walked off. Gabby's eyes never left him and the farther he got the tighter her grip on her dress became. Nyota's impression of Jim had definitely improved after the Narada incident but she had never seen him like this and she was suddenly gaining new respect for her Captain. She couldn't imagine what Gabby had gone through with the Nausicaans but the trust she put in Jim after all of that was astounding.

When Jim returned with Gabby's food her eyes widened again. Her tray was full of food; a large bowl of macaroni and cheese, a smaller bowl of applesauce, a mug of milk, and three large chocolate chip cookies. Gabby couldn't remember the last time she had seen so much food. Jim sat down next to her and slid the tray over. "Here you go." He also quickly took a napkin and tucked it into the neck of Gabby's dress like a bib.

Gabby blinked in surprise and then looked at Jim. Wasn't he going to eat first? Jim watched her for a second and then grinned. "I already ate. This is all for you."

Nyota was surprised when Gabby bit her lip and turned back to her food. It was amazing how in sync they were already. Gabby stared at the food. This was all hers? But there was so much! With a shaky hand Gabby took the fork and speared two macaroni noodles. She looked at them for a second and then ate them. Without realizing it a huge smile broke out on Gabby's face as she chewed. It was one of the best things that she ever tasted, even better than chocolate!

Jim's heart leapt for joy at the sight of Gabby finally smiling. It seemed that mac and cheese was the trick. He chuckled and gently grabbed her hand as she started to eat even faster. "Woah, slow down." Gabby immediately dropped the fork and looked down in her lap. Jim could've kicked himself as he remembered to watch his scolding and his tone. "Gabby, you're not in trouble. I just don't want you to eat too fast because you'll get a stomachache, and we don't want that, okay? Besides, we have plenty of food. We're not going to run out and you can come get more whenever you want." Gabby was slow to look back up but when she did she nodded. She took the fork again and ate a bit slower this time, her smile gone.

Jim was focused on Gabby but Nyota looked away when Chekov and Sulu walked in. Nyota waved them over as they got their food but froze when Gabby tensed and started trembling. Jim looked alarmed until he realized what the cause was. Nyota sent him an apologetic glance but Jim waved it off. Jim didn't have plans to introduce Gabby to everyone just yet; that would come later, but he at least wanted Gabby to meet the senior staff. They would be the ones he would be entrusting Gabby to the most if he were ever busy so he needed her to trust them. Jim put a hand on Gabby's back and drew gentle circles, immediately calming her down. "It's okay. They're more friends."

Gabby nodded but her trembling didn't cease completely. She trusted Jim but it was still overwhelming to meet so many new people. Thankfully Chekov and Sulu sat on the other side of table across from Jim, Gabby, and Nyota. "Hi guys," Jim greeted. "This is Gabby. Gabby, these are my friends, Pavel and Hikaru."

Chekov smiled brightly. "Hi Gabby, you can call me Pasha!" Sulu smiled as well.

Gabby nodded but she still didn't say anything. Unbeknownst to the adults, Gabby took an instant liking to Chekov. Maybe because he was so much younger but Gabby couldn't find it in her to be scared of him. Sulu seemed nice too but Gabby was still a bit wary.

Gabby drowned out the adults as they talked focusing on her food instead. They were careful to keep low voices and avoid any talk about the Sydney but Jim did throw in that they would need to have another senior officers' meeting as soon as Gabby went to sleep. They kept talking until Jim noticed that Gabby was starting to slow her eating. She had eaten all of her mac and cheese, half of her applesauce, most of her milk, and was now nibbling on her first cookie. Jim recognized the look on her face as she tried to force herself to finish her food. "Gabby, you don't need to finish everything."

Gabby stopped nibbling her cookie to look at Jim. When she didn't finish her gruel the Nausicaans had hit her. Wouldn't Jim be upset if she didn't finish her food? Jim read her easily again. "If you're full it's okay. Only eat what you want; you won't get in trouble."

Gabby sighed gratefully and put her cookie back on the tray. She yawned as the day really hit her and fisted her eyes as she leaned back in her chair. Jim grinned. "Looks like someone's ready for a nap." Gabby panicked for a second thinking about that dark closet, but Jim wouldn't do that to her right?

As Gabby fought sleep Jim looked at his friends. "Let's plan to meet in the briefing room in ten minutes. Can you guys get Bones, Spock, and Scotty?" They nodded. "Thanks. I'm going to try and get this one to sleep."

Jim gently picked Gabby up and she automatically put her head on his shoulder. He shot Nyota a grateful look as she took Gabby's tray for him and wrapped up the cookies for later. He started to head to his quarters to put her down when he hesitated. He couldn't leave Gabby in his room by herself. She might trust him but she would be terrified if she woke up by herself. Thinking quickly he continued to his quarters to grab a pillow and a blanket. He was the first in the briefing room so he took the seat nearest him and laid Gabby down with the blanket.

Gabby had been half-asleep but she immediately recognized her change in position. Jim knelt down and rubbed her back. "Gabby, I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I'll be sitting right here the entire time. I just thought that you might want to lie down and get some sleep. I have to meet with my friends but I won't leave."

Gabby blinked tiredly and she yawned again. She was tired but she was scared to go to sleep. She didn't want to find out that this was all a dream. She also didn't want to be left alone. Jim read her mind and smiled softly. "I'll stay right here until you fall asleep, and I promise I won't leave you alone." He started to rub her back again and he knew that he had her when her eyes started to drop. He could tell that she was trying to fight it but soon she was out and breathing evenly.

Bones walked in just as Jim was placing the blanket on Gabby. He walked over and placed a hand on her forehead, breathing a sigh of relief when it was cool. "Don't you have a machine for that?" Jim asked.

"Sometimes old fashioned is best," Bones answered. "Took 'er long enough to drop. Surprised she didn't do it sooner. How'd she eat?"

"Fine," Jim said. "No problems."

The rest of the officers filed in quietly with only Scotty coming over to get a glimpse of the sleeping girl. "So the rumors are true, we do have a wee lass on the ship."

Jim nodded. "That's actually what we need to discuss."

Bones sighed as everyone sat. "You want to keep her." It wasn't a question. It was an accusation, and an accurate one. "Dammit Jim, she's not a pet!" He looked guiltily at Gabby when she flinched in her sleep but didn't wake up.

Jim glared at him and said, "I know she's not a pet Bones, but she doesn't have anyone else. It was hard enough getting her to trust me. If we let her go she'll be put in foster care and get lost in the system."

"Jim, what else are we supposed to do?" Nyota said. "We can't take care of her on a starship."

"Why not?" Jim asked. "Others have raised kids on starships before. Gabby was born on the Sydney; space is all she's ever known."

"Captain, a child in Gabrielle's condition requires an experienced hand and a copious amount of time," Spock said. "I do not believe you have either."

"It's Jim, Spock," Jim said automatically. "And I'll make the time if I have to. As for experience," he hesitated for a moment and looked at Bones. "Bones has a degree in psychology. He can help." Bones eyed him suspiciously but thankfully didn't say anything. Jim sighed and looked at Gabby. "Look. Gabby needs someone to teach her to trust again and the foster system isn't it. I've been there." He wasn't ready to expand on his childhood just yet, although they were now all curious. "We can do this guys."

Bones knew that this wasn't just about Gabby but he sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Well, how hard can it be to watch a five-year-old girl? It's not like she can run away."

They chuckled. "I think it's a great idea," Chekov said. "She seems like a sweet girl. We just need to show her that she can trust us."

The others nodded their agreement, except for Spock. "Spock?" Jim asked.

Spock raised a slight eyebrow. "I would cite regulations but you would not doubt ignore them." Jim smirked at the familiar words and realized that he had just gotten the Vulcan's approval. "As your First Officer is it my duty to assist you in any way possible."

Jim chuckled. "You could've just said you'd help, but thank you." He looked around the table. "All of you."

"What are you going to tell Pike?" Sulu asked.

Jim shrugged. "I'll think of something."

Just like the last time Bones stayed behind with Jim after the meeting ended. The others had left to get dinner or sleep after making Jim promise to bring Gabby around and offering their help, provided that Pike would allow her to stay. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jim sighed. "Spit it out Bones."

Bones raised an eyebrow at him. "This isn't just about Gabby, is it?" Jim had told Bones some about his childhood after a few too many drinks one night, but Bones could tell that it wasn't all of it.

Jim's face darkened as the memories came back. "I've been in her position before Bones. No child deserves that."

"You really think you can do this?"

Jim nodded. "It's worth it to keep her out of foster care. She deserves better than that."

"Alright." Bones stood up. "Keep an eye on her temperature and make sure to give her a bath before you put her down for the night. Don't let her sleep too long now or she'll be up all night. And good luck with Pike."

Jim smirked and took a deep breath as he prepared to call Pike with an unusual request for the second time that day.


	8. Chapter 8

Pike pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked at Jim. "Let me get this straight. You found a five-year-old girl from the Sydney being held by the Nausicaans and you want to keep her."

"Yes sir."

Pike studied Jim. Pike could see in his eyes that Jim was determined to make this work. "Jim, of all the crazy requests you've made, this has to be the craziest. What are you thinking?"

"She needs a family sir."

"And you think you can give that to her?"

"Yes sir."

"What makes you think you can take care of a five-year-old girl on a starship with your duties, let alone a traumatized one?"

"The others have already agreed to help. They're happy to have Gabby stay," Jim said.

"That's not what I meant Jim."

Jim's face grew serious. "Chris, you are the only one who knows what's in my file. You know what I've been through. No one will understand Gabby better than I can. She trusts me, and that was hard enough. You put her in foster care and she'll never trust again."

"You did." Jim didn't say anything. Pike sighed. "You're not scheduled to return to Earth for a few more months. You'll have to keep Gabby until then. I'll do what I can on my end but I can't promise anything, do you understand?" Jim nodded. "Are you sure you can handle this? Taking care of a child isn't easy, especially one as traumatized as Gabby sounds and with your duties."

Jim glanced at Gabby who was still sleeping peacefully next to him. "I know it'll be hard but I have to at least try. Gabby lost her family, the only home she's ever known, and she was held captive for six months. She deserves better than to be tossed into foster care and forgotten about. No child deserves that."

Pike watched as Jim looked at Gabby, his eyes soft and understanding, empathetic. He nodded. "Okay Jim. I'll do my best but like I said, no promises."

Jim smiled and nodded. "Thanks Chris."

Pike smirked. "Good luck kid."

Jim let out a breath as he sat back in his chair and looked at Gabby again. Her face was scrunched up some and she whimpered. Jim frowned as Gabby suddenly curled into a ball and started shaking. He recognized the signs of a bad nightmare. He walked around to Gabby's makeshift bed and knelt down. "Gabby," he called softly. When she didn't wake up he tried again in a louder voice, shaking her shoulder. "Gabby! Sweetheart, wake up! Gabby!"

Gabby's blue eyes flew open and she opened her mouth in a silent scream. She sat up in her chair and looked around frantically, backing away from Jim. Her eyes were glazed over with sleep and fear. Jim held up his hands peacefully. "Gabby, it's me, Jim! You're safe! You're on my ship, remember? No one is going to hurt you!"

Gabby continued to look around until the last remnants of the nightmare faded away and she looked at Jim. She suddenly remembered where she was. She only hesitated for a moment before she flew into his embrace. Jim held her tightly as hot tears soaked his shirt. Gabby had a tight grip around his neck but he ignored it. She finally started to calm down as he slowly rubbed her back. When her grip started to loosen Jim pulled back to look at her. "That must've been some nightmare. Do you wanna talk about it?" Jim frowned when Gabby shook her head. He had to figure out how to get her to talk.

Jim sighed and nodded. "Okay. Why don't we get you cleaned up before bed?" Jim slowly picked Gabby up and grabbed the cookies that Nyota had left for him off of the table and left the briefing room.

Gabby snuggled into Jim's chest and gripped his shirt, shaking some as she thought about her nightmare again. She had dreamt that she was back with the Nausicaans. Jim had never saved her. The Nausicaans had punished her by hitting her and tossing her into her closet. The darkness grew until she couldn't even tell which way was up. She begged to be let out but no one heard her, no one came to her rescue. She shivered again, calming when Jim tightened his hold on her, reminding her that she was safe now.

Jim walked into his quarters, setting the locks and alarm in place. He usually exercised an open-door policy but with Gabby he chose to play it safe. It was something he would definitely need to work on. He debated putting Gabby down to start the shower but he decided against it since she was still pretty shaken up by her nightmare. He grabbed a set of bath linens and carried Gabby into the bathroom that he shared with Spock. As he stared at the shower he realized that he didn't know how to wash Gabby. The shower wasn't really built with kids in mind. "Gabby, can you clean yourself?"

Gabby hesitated and slowly nodded but Jim could tell in her eyes that she didn't want to. "How about this? I'll keep the door open and help you from outside the shower. Have you used a sonic shower before?" Gabby nodded. "Good. We'll wash the dirt off, then take care of your hair."

Jim turned the shower on and helped Gabby take her dress off. Once her spandex was off as well he got Gabby into the shower. She shivered for a second as Jim helped wash off the dirt. The dirt came off easily so Jim started on Gabby's hair. At second's glance Gabby's hair was filled with more dirt and knots than mats. Jim quickly grabbed a comb as the dirt slowly fell out and worked his way through the knots. Gabby flinched occasionally when Jim pulled a particularly difficult knot but otherwise she didn't say a word. Pretty soon dark brown curls revealed themselves, framing her face and falling to her shoulders. Jim smiled softly. "There you are." He ran gentle fingers through her curls. "Looks like we got all of the knots out. Are you okay?" Gabby nodded. "Okay, bedtime."

Jim wrapped Gabby up with a towel and carried her back into his quarters. He looked around the room. Great, two more things that he hadn't considered. Gabby needed something to sleep in and somewhere to sleep. Jim quickly solved the first issue by pulling out one of his black undershirts for her. It was large on her, falling to the top of her feet. Jim placed Gabby in his bed and quickly changed. He would have to figure out the sleeping arrangements soon but for now, Gabby would probably be more comfortable sleeping with him for a while. Now that he thought about it, there were a lot of things that he would have to change to take care of Gabby; he needed another bed, more clothes for her, toys and things to keep her occupied on a starship. Things he would figure out in the morning.

Jim climbed into the bed and pulled Gabby under the covers with him. She immediately latched on to him, curling into his chest. Jim shifted slightly so that he was on his back and Gabby was partly on his chest and it felt, right. Her weight was comfortable as Jim smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "Lights, 0%." As soon as the lights went off however, Gabby started trembling and shaking her head. "Lights, 10%," Jim immediately corrected. The lights dimmed enough for Jim to just make out Gabby and he rubbed her back. "Okay Gabby, we'll keep the lights low." Gabby started to calm down again. As her breathing started to even out Jim placed a kiss in her now soft curls. "Good night Gabby."

The only sound from Gabby was a contented sigh. She was finally safe.

 **A/U: The story isn't over! In fact, I have a lot more planned. If you've seen the Original Series, you'll recognize a lot of the stories. If you haven't, this will be a whole new world for you. Either way I hope you enjoy them. Stay tuned!**


	9. The Man Trap Part 1

**A/N: This chapter begins my adaptations of the Original Series. They're not all focused on Gabby since they follow the show, but Gabby is included in all of them and some of the** **story lines have been adjusted accordingly. I will also continue to write original stories as well that will be intertwined. Enjoy!**

The first couple of days were trying for everyone between Gabby's constant nightmares, Jim's captain duties, and Gabby being afraid to let Jim out of her sight. Eventually though they fell into a rhythm as Gabby became more comfortable. She still wouldn't talk or let anyone besides Jim touch her but she was content to play quietly on an extra PADD that Jim had set up for her on the bridge by the captain's chair and even allow one of the senior officers to watch her without Jim around. Chekov probably came the closest to actually playing with her. Nonetheless she started smiling more and Jim saw that as significant progress.

It was about a week later when the Enterprise received another assignment. The senior staff was sitting in the briefing room with Gabby off to the side while Jim looked over their orders. "We have a routine medical examination to perform on planet M-113. An archeologist by the name of Robert Crater and his wife Nancy. Seems simple enough." Jim looked around the table, his eyes falling on Bones. "A problem Bones?"

Bones's eyes had widened at the names. "Did you say Nancy Crater?"

Jim nodded. "Do you know her?"

"Old girlfriend."

"Are you going to be able to do this? I can get someone else."

Bones waved him off. "I'll be fine. Just took me by surprise is all."

Jim eyed him for a moment before continuing. "I'll take Bones down with a crewman. Spock, you'll have the con. Chekov and Sulu, plot a course to get us there. As I said, should be simple enough." His officers nodded and filed out, leaving Bones and Jim.

"I'm surprised the hobgoblin didn't insist that you stay on the ship," Bones commented. He glanced at Gabby who hadn't looked up from her pad. "Why are you coming with me?"

Jim shrugged. "Old girlfriend. Figured you could use the support. Exes aren't easy to deal with."

Bones snorted. "You just want to see what she looks like." Jim shrugged playfully. "And what about-?"

Jim nodded and walked over to Gabby who immediately looked up as he approached and smiled. Jim couldn't help but smile back. She was already so different from the traumatized little girl he had found a week ago. He knelt down in front of her. "Gabby, in a few hours we'll arrive at a planet. Bones and I need to go down for a while but you'll stay with Spock and Nyota, okay?" It was second before Gabby nodded and then hugged him with Jim eagerly hugging her back and kissing the top of her head.

A few hours later Jim, Bones, and Crewman Darnell beamed down to the surface of the planet. The surface was covered with ruins from an ancient civilization and was very similar to Earth's desert with its red sand and cactus-like plants. As they landed Bones asked, "So how's it going with Gabby?" It was hard to check on the girl in the last week since she was never far from Jim.

Jim smiled softly. "It's getting better. She's still sleeping with me but she's having less nightmares. I think I've figured out the bed situation for when she decides to sleep alone and Nyota's offered to find some more clothes as soon as she gets a chance, even though she's fine wearing the Starfleet uniform. She's actually pretty excited to be shopping for a little girl. And as you saw Gabby's getting more comfortable around the senior staff, but she's still not talking and she won't let anyone else touch her."

"When we're done here I'll sit down and have a session with her," Bones offered.

"Thanks Bones." Jim looked around at the few plants around them. "Shall we pick some flowers Doctor? When a man visits an old girlfriend she usually expects something like that," he joked.

Bones smirked at Jim's attempt to help him relax. "Is that how you get girls to like you, by bribing them?" He looked around as they approached the only building in the area, a small house. "There doesn't seem to be anybody around, does there?"

Jim chuckled. "They'll be along. You did rush us down ten minutes early." They entered the house and looked around. The house was simple, as expected of a lone scientist and his wife. "Professor Crater? Professor? Mrs. Crater?" He grinned at Bones. "Nervous Dr. McCoy?"

Bones recognized Jim's "Captain" persona, even with his joking. "Yes, a little bit, I guess," Bones admitted. "You see, we walked out of each other's lives years before I met my ex-wife. She was my first love. She married Crater, and for all I know she may have forgotten me completely. Of all the bonehead ideas, Jim, how'd I let myself in for things like this?"

Upon hearing singing from coming outside the officers turned to see a women entering the building. "Leonard!"

Bones smiled. "Nancy."

"Hello."

"It's good to see you," Bones said.

"Let me look at you," Nancy said looking him up and down.

Bones shook his head in disbelief. "You haven't aged a day." And to him she hadn't. She was still that vibrant teenager with beautiful chestnut hair. Not a single wrinkle plagued her face to indicate her true age of 31. "Oh, this is Captain Jim Kirk of the Enterprise."

Jim nodded respectfully and shook Nancy's hand. He was curious about what Bones was looking at because Nancy looked like a typical woman in her early thirties, not an eighteen-year-old like the last time Bones had seen her. "Mrs. Crater. I've heard a great deal about you."

"All good, I hope."

"And Crewman Darnell," Bones introduced.

Darnell was slower to shake Nancy's hand as he stared wide-eyed at her. "How do you do ma'am?" Darnell couldn't believe that standing in front of him was a beautiful young blonde.

Jim raised an eyebrow at him. "Something wrong Darnell?"

Darnell blushed at being caught staring. "Excuse me sir, but ma'am, if I didn't know better, I would swear you were someone I left behind on Wrigley's Pleasure Planet. It's funny, you're exactly like a girl that-."

"A little less mouth Darnell," Bones snapped.

Darnell flushed again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I mean, it's impossible, of course."

Jim frowned. Were they all seeing the same woman? "Why don't you step outside Darnell?"

Darnell nodded. "Yes sir. Thank you sir." He stepped out shakily.

"Maybe I'll step outside too," Jim added. The others looked at him in surprise.

"What? And let Plum examine me alone?" Nancy said feigning hurt.

"Plum?" Jim asked smirking at Bones.

"Plum," Bones confirmed.

Nancy nodded. "A nickname I gave Leonard when we were really young."

"I'll, er, I'll wait for the professor and I'll catch you both at once," Bones stuttered.

"I'd better get Bob. Every time he starts digging he forgets time, sleep, food, everything. Be back in a minute." She stepped out.

Darnell turned at Nancy closed the door behind her. He was still seeing the young blonde. "Ma'am."

Nancy smiled coyly. "It's quite warm, isn't it?" She motioned with her finger for the crewman to follow her.


	10. The Man Trap Part 2

Jim glanced at Bones with a grin. "So that's Nancy? She seems nice."

Bones nodded with a fanciful sigh. "A true southern belle."

They both turned at a sudden sound, Jim's hand flying to his phaser. Professor Crater had walked in from one of the back rooms. He was a few years older than Bones with graying brown hair that stuck out everywhere and sunken eyes. Jim relaxed and stepped forward with his hand outstretched. "Professor Crater, I'm Captain Kirk. This is-."

"The heroic Captain and the intrepid doctor cross interstellar space to preserve our health," Professor Crater interrupted. Jim frowned slightly and slowly put his hand down. He might use tales of his heroic deed to pick up women but he hated using his name to get people to do things. When he was younger and people heard the name "Kirk" they had assumed that about him and eventually he had come to despise his name. "Your sense of duty is overwhelming. Now, will you please go back where you came from and tell whoever issues your orders to leave me and my wife alone? We need salt against the heat. Aside from that, we're doing very well, thank you," Professor Crater said.

Bones frowned. He wasn't very happy with the insinuations either. "I'm pleased you're doing well but I'm required to confirm that fact."

"Doubtless the good surgeon will enjoy prodding and poking us with his arcane machinery," Professor Crater taunted. "Go away, we don't want you."

"What you want is unimportant right now," Bones snapped. "What you will get is required by the book."

Jim nodded. "Quote: 'All research personnel on alien planets are required to have their health certified by a starship surgeon at one year intervals.'" Bones blinked at him. "What? I am a genius. Memorization is nothing." Jim turned back to Crater. "Like it or not Professor, as captain of the starship, I'm required-."

"To show your gold braid to everyone," Professor Crater interrupted Jim again. "You love it, don't you?"

Jim sighed and shook his head, trying to ignore the condescending comment yet again. "He's all yours Plum. Doctor McCoy."

Bones forcefully pushed Crater down. "Sit down and breathe deeply, please," Bones instructed the professor.

Professor Crater eyed Bones curiously. "Did I hear him call you Doctor McCoy?"

"You did."

"McCoy. I've heard Nancy speak of a Doctor McCoy," Professor Crater said thoughtfully.

"That's me," Bones said. "Didn't she mention I was here?" he asked looking up from his scanner.

Professor Crater stared at him. "You've seen Nancy?"

Jim nodded. "She went out to get you."

Professor Crater turned to him in surprise as well. "You've seen her too? You were with the good Doctor?"

"Yes. Why?"

Professor Crater shook his head dismissively but he seemed to still be distracted by something. "Nothing. It's just that it gives me pleasure to know that she's gotten to see an old friend and has a chance for some company. It's different for me; I enjoy solitude. But for a woman. You understand of course."

Bones grinned. "Well, certainly hasn't aged her." He looked back at his scanner. "She looks exactly as I knew her thirteen years ago. Amazing Jim. Like a girl of eighteen."

Professor Crater looked up at Jim. "Sorry. I'm sorry Captain, please sit down. I seem to have forgotten my manners."

Jim grinned and shook his head dismissively, although he was curious as to Crater's sudden change in attitude. "Quite all right."

Bones chuckled as he continued. "I'm not joking Jim. She hasn't aged a day. She doesn't have a single wrinkle."

Jim raised a critical eyebrow. Who was he seeing? "She's sporting a wrinkle or two Bones. Excuse me Professor, she's a handsome woman, yes, but hardly eighteen."

"You've seen my wife with the eyes of your past attachment Doctor," Professor Crater stated simply. "I'm sure when you see Nancy again she'll be a believable age."

"Well, at any rate she doesn't look a day over twenty-five," Bones insisted.

"Genuine affection," Professor Crater said. "I'm glad you still feel it for her. Leonard, isn't it? She's a fine woman."

"Open your mouth," Bones ordered.

Professor Crater frowned. "Why? I thought the machine-."

"Bones prefers the old fashioned method," Jim smirked.

"The machine is capable of almost anything but I'll put my trust in a healthy set of tonsils," Bones said. "Now, open your mouth."

Bones just started feeling around Professor Crater's jaw when there was a scream from outside. Jim immediately pulled out his phaser and ran out, Bones and Professor Crater right on his heels. A few yards away from the house they found Nancy standing next to the body of Darnell lying on a rock, a frantic look on her face. Jim looked around for a threat but didn't find one. He knelt down next to the body when he noticed something in Darnell's mouth. "McCoy." He pulled out a piece of a plant and held it up for Bones to see. It was an unassuming green stalk.

Bones looked over the plant and then checked for Darnell's pulse. "Dead Jim. Strange. A red mottling all over his face."

"What happened?" Jim asked.

Professor Crater scoffed. "What do you suppose happened Captain? You beam down a crewman who doesn't know better than to eat an untested plant."

Jim frowned. His men definitely knew better than to eat a random planet. He turned to Nancy. "I've just lost a crewman Mrs. Crater. I want to know what happened," Jim demanded angrily.

"Well, I, I," Nancy stuttered.

"Take it easy Nancy," Bones said gently. "Just tell us what you know."

Nancy shuddered. "I was just-I couldn't find Bob, and I was coming back. I crossed to your crewman. I wanted him to know that I wasn't offended by the things he'd said back there. You remember. Then I-I noticed he had a Borgia plant in his hand. Before I could say anything, he'd-he'd taken a bite from it. He fell, his face all twisted, and-." She paused and started trembling. "Oh Leonard, you're looking at me like you don't believe me."

Bones blinked. It wasn't that he didn't believe her; Nancy no longer looked like the teenager that he had seen earlier. She looked her age now, with a few wrinkles on her forehead and around her eyes. Her hair was still auburn but was dryer and duller after years on this planet and a streak or two of gray. Were his eyes going? "No, no, no, no, it's not that. It's something entirely different." Bones blinked again and looked at Jim. "Jim, I suppose we could complete these examinations later."

"We don't need an examination," Professor Crater interjected, "you can see that. Perhaps you'd better take your man and-."

"We're well aware of our next duties Professor," Jim cut him off gleefully. "We'll complete your examinations tomorrow." Jim pulled out his communicator. "Transporter room."

"Transporter room Captain."

"Lock onto us," Jim ordered. "Three beaming up."

"Locked onto you Captain," Scotty said through the communicator. Jim resisted the urge to ask if Scotty was manning the controls moments before they were beamed up.

As soon as they disappeared Nancy turned to her husband, any sign of her frantic behavior suddenly gone. "Salt. You'd ask them about more salt tablets?"

Professor Crater nodded. "I'll take care of the provisioning Nancy."

Back on the bridge Gabby was playing a new game on her PADD near the foot of the captain's chair while Spock looked over some reports. "Miss Uhura, your last sub-space log contained an error in the frequencies column."

"My apologies Mr. Spock, but sometimes I think if I hear that word 'frequency' once more I'll cry."

Spock raised an eyebrow at her. "Cry?" Was Nyota truly upset or was this more human behavior that Spock had yet to understand?

Nyota sighed and shook her head with a small smile. "I was just trying to start a conversation. Sometimes it's too quiet without the captain."

Inwardly Spock was relieved. At least Nyota was emotionally okay. "Well, since it's illogical for a communications officer to resent the word 'frequency', I have no answer," Spock said. "And as for the silence being attributed to the captain's absence, I also have no comment."

Nyota smirked. She was one of the few who recognized when Spock actually made his own version of a joke. "Transporter room to Bridge," a voice called over the intercom. "Landing party returning. They report one death." Gabby looked up from her game at that. A death? Surely Jim wasn't dead. He couldn't be.

"Bridge acknowledging," Spock said.

Nyota watched him. "I don't believe it."

Spock turned to look at her. "Explain."

Nyota frowned and stood up, her hands on her hips. She walked over to stand in front of Spock. "You explain. That means that somebody is dead and you just sit there. It could be Captain Kirk. He's probably the closet thing you have to a friend, except for me but that's different."

"Lieutenant, my demonstration of concern will not change what happened," Spock said simply. "The transporter room is well-manned and they will call if they need my assistance."

Nyota huffed and was about to return to her station when she noticed that Gabby was standing, her PADD forgotten on the floor and her eyes shining. Nyota cursed as she recalled what she just said. She knelt down to look at Gabby and started to put her hands out to hug her but stopped. "Don't worry Gabby. I'm sure Jim's fine."

But Gabby wasn't listening. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as she impatiently watched the turbolift for Jim to return unscathed. What is Jim really was dead? What would happen to her? Where would she go? Who would protect her? Nyota watched Gabby from the corner of her eye, regretting her words and praying that Jim wouldn't take too long returning to the bridge.

Unaware of Gabby's dilemma on the bridge, Bones and Jim stared at the plant in sickbay. "She called it a Borgia plant," Bones said.

Jim shrugged. "Something new to me," he said honestly.

"Bridge to Dispensary," Spock called.

"Go ahead Mr. Spock."

"Borgia plant listed in library records as carbon group vegetation similar to Earth nightshade family. Alkaloid poison. Chemical structure common to class M planets. About the strange mottling on his facial skin surface, there is no reference to this symptom."

"Hmm. Well then, this man wasn't poisoned," Bones said.

"Standby Mr. Spock," Jim said. He turned to Bones. "She said she saw him eat the plant."

"She's mistaken," Bones insisted. "I know alkaloid poison, what to look for. There's not a trace of it in his body."

"There were bits of the plant in his mouth," Jim argued.

"Jim, don't tell me my business," Bones snapped. "He could not have swallowed any. My instruments would have picked up any trace of it whatsoever."

"Then what kills a healthy man?" Jim asked.

"I'll tell you something else," Bones continued. "This man shouldn't be dead. I can't find anything wrong with him. According to the tests he should just get up and walk away from here. I don't know. I'll have the tests double-checked." Bones sighed and ran a hand over his face. "My eyes may be tricking me. I swear Jim, when I first saw her she looked just as I'd known her thirteen years ago. Granted, for a moment I may have been looking at her through a romantic haze."

Jim frowned. He had had his fair share of love affairs but never to the point that they distracted him from his duties. This was getting out of hand. "How your lost love affects your vision Doctor, doesn't interest me," Jim snapped. I've lost a man. I want to know what killed him."

Bones nodded compliantly. "Yes sir."


	11. The Man Trap Part 3

"Captain on the bridge."

When Jim returned to the bridge he was hit by a golden blur that wrapped itself tightly around his legs. He stumbled for a second but managed to regain his balance and looked down. "Gabby?" But she didn't look up. He managed to pull her off of his legs and kneeled down to look at her. She had fresh tear streaks down her cheeks and her eyes glistened pitifully. "Gabby, what's wrong?" he asked desperately. One week and this little girl already had him wrapped around her little finger.

As expected, Gabby still didn't say anything. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight, snuggling into his chest with a sniff. Nyota stood up and walked over to them as Jim picked Gabby up and rubbed her back worriedly. "I'm afraid that's my fault Captain. After we heard that there was a death, I made an offhand comment to Commander Spock that it could've been you. I think I scared her."

Jim nodded and tried not to be too upset with the woman. She hadn't meant to scare an already traumatized young girl with the idea that the only person she truly trusted might've been dead. "Please be careful what you say from now on Lieutenant."

Nyota flinched at his cold tone. "Yes sir," Nyota said with a nod before returning to her station.

Jim returned his attention to Gabby. "Gabby, sweetheart, I'm okay. Really. See?"

Gabby looked up slowly and looked at Jim. It didn't look like Jim was hurt. Once she was satisfied with her examination, she nodded and laid her head back onto his chest, content to just take in his soothing scent. He might not have been hurt, but she wasn't planning on letting go any time soon. Jim recognized this as well so he picked up Gabby's PADD and sat her in his lap as he sat in the captain's chair. He cradled her gently as she looked at her PADD and brought her unfinished game back up, her head never leaving his chest.

"Message Captain," Nyota said slowly. "Starship base on Caron 4 requesting an explanation of our delay here sir. Space Commander Dominguez says we have supplies he urgently needs."

Jim chuckled as he watched Gabby silently play. "Tell Jose he'll get his chili peppers when we get there. Tell him they're prime Mexican reds; I handpicked them myself, but he won't die if he goes a few more days without them. Got it?" Dominguez was notorious for his love of chili peppers and was a wreck when he ran out.

Nyota smiled, happy to also see that Jim seemed to have forgiven her. "Got it Captain."

Jim continued to watch Gabby play for a few minutes before he looked up as Spock walked over to him. "Well?"

"No mistake in our record tapes," Spock answered. "Borgia plant: its sole deadly property is alkaloid poison."

"And Professor Crater and his wife?"

Spock nodded. "Checked out perfectly. They arrived here nearly five years ago. Visited by various vessels, made fairly heavy shipments out, of artifacts and reports. However, there has been a marked drop in shipments during the last year."

"Dispensary to Captain," Bones called.

"Kirk here," Jim answered.

"We found something."

Jim frowned when Bones didn't elaborate. "What is it?"

Bones hesitated before saying, "I'd rather not put it on speaker."

Jim glanced at Spock and they nodded. "Mr. Sulu, you have the con," Jim said. He paused and looked at Gabby in his arms. "Come on Gabby, let's go see Bones." Spock raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Bones had the same reaction when they walked into sickbay. "Should Gabby really be here for this?" The girl was traumatized enough and who knew what she saw on the Sydney. Bones couldn't imagine what the affect of seeing another dead body would have on her already fragile psyche.

"She's been a bit clingy since she heard about Darnell," Jim explained. "Thought it might've been me. She knows not to look." Jim had had a quick talk with Gabby on the way over to sickbay, since leaving her on the bridge wasn't really an option at the moment.

Bones nodded his understanding and handed over his findings to Spock, seeing that Jim's hands were full. "Fascinating," Spock said.

"So improbable we almost didn't check it," Bones agreed.

"What?" Jim asked. He hadn't bothered to look at the report, choosing instead to make sure Gabby was completely oblivious to the dead body that was lying on the table near them.

"Sodium chloride. Not a trace of it," Spock explained.

"This man has no salt in his body at all," Bones elaborated.

"Can you explain that Doctor?" Jim asked.

Bones shook his head. "I can't, except that what we normally carry in our bodies is gone from his."

"He would die almost instantly,' Spock said.

"How?" Jim asked incredulously. "There isn't a mark on his body."

"Except the red rings on his face," Bones corrected.

"But you called that skin mottling," Jim said.

"I thought it was sir," Bones admitted. "Another error on my part."

Jim chuckled and blushed slightly. "I'm not counting them Bones. Are you in the mood for an apology?" he asked referencing when he had snapped at his friend earlier.

Bones waved it off. "Oh, forget it. I probably was mooning over her. I should have been thinking about my job."

"Perhaps you were," Jim said thoughtfully. He suddenly remembered an unusual piece of information. "You know, both Nancy and Crater went out of their way to mention one item they needed."

"Salt tablets," Bones remembered.

Jim turned to Spock. "Mr. Spock, outfit a landing party. We're beaming down with some questions."

Gabby had kept her head hidden in Jim's chest the entire conversation but when she heard that Jim was leaving again, her grip on his shirt tightened and she looked up at him. Jim walked away from the body and set Gabby on her feet. "Sweetheart, you're going to stay with Spock and Nyota again while Bones and I go back down to the planet." Gabby's eyes started to tear up so Jim pulled her in for a hug. "I'll be fine Gabby. Nothing's going to happen to me and I'll be back before you know it." Gabby didn't like it but Jim had explained his duties before so she nodded. Jim gave her another hug before they walked out together.

Needless to say, Professor Crater was not thrilled to see Jim, Bones, and two new crewmen at his door. "One might think you had more important duties than harassing people Captain," he said although he obligingly let them in.

"I have Professor. Believe me, I have," Jim said thinking about how upset Gabby was that he was returning to this Godforsaken planet. He looked around. "Where is Mrs. Crater? I want to talk to her too."

Professor Crater frowned. "Captain, you can't just beam down here and bully us and interfere with our work."

Jim was getting tired of these games. He just wanted to be back on the Enterprise with Gabby and his friends. "Mrs. Crater. I won't ask again."

Professor Crater sighed. "Possibly at the other diggings," he gave in. "We don't keep military logs."

Jim turned to one of his men. "Green, find her."

Green nodded and said, "Yes sir," before leaving.

Jim pulled out his communicator. "Mr. Spock."

"Standing by."

Jim then turned to the other crewman. "Sturgeon, transport a sample of the plant to Mr. Spock. We'll check if it's actually the Borgia plant or something we don't understand." As Sturgeon nodded and left, Jim returned to his communicator. "You got that Mr. Spock?"

"Complete analysis."

Professor Crater stepped forward with a grin. "Captain, considering the inescapable fact that you are a trespasser on my planet-."

"Your complaint is noted sir," Jim said dismissively. "Look, something we don't understand killed one of my men. It could prove to be a danger to you and Mrs. Crater too."

"We've been here for almost five years," Professor Crater argued. "If there were anything hostile here we would know about it, wouldn't we?"

Jim crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Bones, tell the professor what the autopsy revealed."

"Our crewman died of salt depletion," Bones reported. "Sudden, total loss of it. Medically impossible by any standards."

"And by coincidence, both you and Mrs. Crater requested salt tablets," Jim added.

"And your esteemed physician cannot explain our need for salt tablets?" Professor Crater said.

Jim willed himself to keep calm. He didn't appreciate people questioning his crew, especially his closest friends. He also didn't like when people kept secrets that caused his crew to be in danger. "We're all aware of the need for salt on a hot and arid planet like this Professor, but it's a mystery, and I don't like mysteries. They give me a bellyache and I've got a beauty right now."

Professor Crater walked over to a storage box and opened it. "Nancy and I started with 25 pounds." He pulled out a glass jar with a few tablets at the bottom and shook it for emphasis. "This is what we have left. Now what is so mysterious about that?"

Bones took the jar and poured a few tablets into his hand. After looking them over he nodded to Jim. "Salt."

Jim nodded. "One of the missions of the Enterprise is to protect human life in places like this. I'm going to have to ask you and Mrs. Crater to stay aboard my ship until we find out what killed my man."

Professor Crater gaped at him. "But you can't do that."

Jim almost smirked. In all honesty, he didn't want this man anywhere near his ship or his family, but he had a job to do. "But I can Professor. You've been here five years. Will a couple of days make a difference?" Jim pulled out his communicator. "Mr. Spock."

"Spock here."

"Arrange quarters for Professor and Mrs. Crater. Did you get the plant analysis?"

"It is the Borgia variety Captain. Could not have caused Darnell's death."

"Jim!" Jim looked up at Bones. Professor Crater was nowhere to be seen. "He's run off."


	12. The Man Trap Part 4

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I'm glad that so many people are enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Just a note, some of these "episodes" won't be very different although I will try to change them based on the movie characters while some will change because of Gabby's presence. Still, I hope you enjoy them, even if you've seen the episodes.**

Professor Crater snuck out as soon as Jim turned away to speak into his communicator. He ran off looking around for his wife. He held out several salt tablets in his hand. "Nancy! You! Salt! I've got salt! Smell it! Smell it Nancy!" Somewhere nearby but still hidden, Nancy stood up from Green's body and turned in the direction of her husband's call. Her nose sniffed the air greedily.

A few minutes later Jim and Bones ran out as well. "Professor Crater! Professor Crater!" Jim called out.

"Professor Crater!" Bones shouted.

"Professor Crater! Professor! Professor!" Jim continued.

Bones stopped at the sight of a body. He ran over to it and knelt down, feeling for a pulse. "Jim! Jim, it's Sturgeon. He's dead."

Jim cursed under his breath. "We'd better locate Crewman Green." He looked around. "Green! Green! Crewman Green, report! Green!"

A few yards away Nancy morphed into Green and headed in their direction. Bones pulled out his communicator. "Crewman Green, report! Green! Green, where are you?" Bones looked up at Jim. "Could it be Crater? He came this way."

Jim ran a hand through his blond hair. "I don't know. Green!" he shouted. He turned as Green appeared from behind a small plant. "Green! Did you see this?"

"Green" nodded. "Yes sir. Sturgeon was dead when I found him. I was circling behind whatever it was."

"Same red rings on his face," Bones said. "Have you seen Nancy, Mrs. Crater?" he asked Green.

The crewman shook his hand as he looked distractedly into the distance. "No sir. I checked all through the ruins."

Bones stood up. "I'm worried about her Jim. She's not in the quarters, she's not at the diggings. She could be in trouble. Nancy!" he shouted desperately.

"Crater!" Jim called.

"Nancy! It's Leonard!" Bones shouted.

He started to walk away but Jim grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "We're beaming aboard the ship Doctor."

"You can't leave her!" Bones fought.

"We can't search the whole planet on foot," Jim argued as he kept a strong hold on his friend.

"Jim!"

"You could learn something from Mr. Spock Doctor. Stop thinking with your glands," Jim scolded. "We've equipment aboard the Enterprise that could pinpoint a match lit anywhere on this planet, or the heat of a body." He pulled out his communicator. "Transporter room, Kirk speaking. Three to beam up."

As soon as the team rematerialized in the transporter room, Jim walked over to the intercom. "Kirk to Bridge."

"Spock here."

"Break out the surface search equipment," Jim ordered. "I want coordinates on two people."

"Acknowledged."

Jim turned to the transporter operator. "There's a body down there. Sturgeon."

"We'll bring him home sir."

Jim sighed and then turned to Bones. His friend was looking tired and aged. "You could use some sleep Bones."

Bones looked like he was going to argue for a second before he sighed and gave in. "All right Jim."

As Bones left to go to his quarters Jim headed to the turbolift. "Bridge," he called out.

No one noticed Green leaving the transporter room and wandering around the corridors, sniffing the air for something every few seconds. He found what he was looking for when he ran into Chekov carrying a tray of food. "Oh, Green, what went on down there?" Green ignored him as he started to reach for the saltshaker. Chekov pulled the tray away from Green's wandering hand. "This isn't for you," Chekov said as he entered the turbolift. Green followed.

Jim was barely on the bridge when Spock said, "Something odd Captain. You said two people."

Jim nodded. "Yeah, Professor and Nancy Crater." He walked over to look at the monitor over Spock's shoulder. "Why?"

"We got a reading on only one person, probably Crater," Spock said. "He's circling as if searching for something."

Jim frowned. Something was wrong; he could sense it but he couldn't figure out what. All he could tell was that Professor Crater was lying about something. "Expand search radius," he ordered.

Spock nodded. "Yes sir."

Chekov continued until he was in the Botany department with Green still following him. "Where are you Hikaru?" he asked looking around.

"In here feeding the weepers Pasha," Sulu called from somewhere near the middle of the lab.

Chekov followed his voice until he found Sulu working on one of his beloved plants. Green was slower to follow this time as he stared at all of the different flora. "I've got your tray," Chekov said placing it down next to Sulu.

Sulu smiled gratefully. "May the Great Bird of the Galaxy bless your planet."

Chekov chuckled. "Thank you." He looked at a nearby plant. It was a large stem ending with a blooming flower that seemed to wave at him. "Hello Beauregard. How are you today?"

"Her name's Gertrude," Sulu corrected looking up from his food.

Chekov tilted his head at the plant. "Really? It looks like a he plant to me."

Sulu grinned. "Why do people have to call inanimate objects she, like she's a fast ship?" Sulu asked.

"This one's not inanimate," Chekov argued. "He's so animate it actually makes me nervous."

Sulu looked up again as Green came from behind a particularly large bush. "Hello Green."

Chekov made a face. "He's not talking today." He smirked at Green. "You been nipping saurian brandy or something?"

Suddenly Beauregard (or Gertrude) started to screech and slithered down its stem. Green ran out in a hurry as Sulu rushed to calm the plant down. "Take it easy. Calm down." He looked at Chekov. "Very sensitive." He continued to gently shush the plant as Chekov stared after Green.

Nyota was talking to a crewman in the corridor about fixing the door to her quarters when Green ran out of the lab. He slowly turned into another crewman out of sight and turned the corner when Nyota was left alone. Nyota stared at him curiously. She didn't know everyone on the Enterprise but she thought she would at least recognize the crew. "Crewman, do I know you?"

The crewman smiled politely. "In a way ma'am. You were just thinking of someone like me. I'm guessing of course, but you do look a little lonely."

Nyota raised an eyebrow. Definitely unusual. At this point most, if not all, of the crew knew about her relationship with Spock. "Except that I'm not lonely, and if I was, I doubt I would…think of…you." She started to back away as the crewman slowly approached her, his hand outstretched. She knew that she should move but she couldn't. Something in his eyes kept her frozen in place.

"Lieutenant Uhura to the Bridge," Jim's voice called out. "Lieutenant Uhura to the Bridge."

Nyota shook out of her trance once Chekov and Sulu exited the lab. "I'd better get this tray back," Chekov said. "Bye Beauregard."

"Wait a minute, I'll walk along," Sulu offered.

"Lieutenant Uhura, report to the Bridge."

Nyota blinked but the crewman had disappeared, seemingly into thin air. She took a breath and responded, "Lieutenant Uhura. On my way sir." She hurried to catch the turbolift with Chekov and Sulu.

Jim walked over to his chair as Nyota stepped onto the bridge, grinning at Gabby playing on her PADD in his chair. He felt a little bad about leaving her alone for most of this mission, but he also hadn't expected a simple examination to turn into a investigation. She looked up and smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. "Hi sweetheart, what're you playing?"

Gabby held up the PADD for him to see. It was an educational game that Spock had no doubt installed for her. She started to yawn as the intercom beeped. "McCoy to Bridge. Captain there?"

"Kirk here," Jim answered. "Nothing to report Doctor. We haven't located Mrs. Carter." Jim grinned. "What's the matter? Can't you sleep?"

"Nope."

"Try taking one of those red pills you gave me last week. You'll sleep," Jim said with a smirk. Bones had given him some sleeping pills when Gabby's nightmares and his own insomnia started keeping him up at all hours of the night. He looked at Gabby who was fighting sleep. With his feeling of something wrong he couldn't have Gabby in the crossfire. "Actually Bones, you feeling up to some company?"

Bones raised an eyebrow. "I like you kid but you're not really my type."

Jim snorted. "Not me. Gabby looks like she's ready for a nap." Gabby looked up at him almost accusingly.

"Sure. I'll get the couch ready."

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Jim looked back at Gabby who wasn't looking too thrilled about this new development. Jim had to admit that it was pretty amusing to see that look on the five-year-old's face. Jim knelt down so that he was eye level with Gabby. "Sweetheart, I know you don't want to but you need to take a nap and I don't want to leave you alone." Gabby nodded slowly. "Good girl. As soon as all of this is done we'll get something special to eat, I promise." He picked Gabby up and turned to Nyota and Spock. "I'll be right back. Keep searching."

"Yes sir."

Gabby was nearly asleep when Jim knocked on Bones's door. Bones looked nearly knocked out as well when he opened it. "Come in. I've got the couch set up already. Here."

Bones pulled back the top sheet as Jim carried Gabby over and placed her on the couch. Gabby fisted her eyes and stared blearily up at Jim. Jim smiled softly and brushed a curl back. "Get some sleep. This will be over soon." Gabby nodded and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep. Jim kissed her forehead before standing up and looking at Bones. "Thanks for this Bones. It'll help not having to worry about shuffling her around."

"Any time kid. Now go find Nancy," Bones said.

Jim chuckled. "Yes sir." He returned to the bridge a few minutes later. "Well?"

"The simple fact is unless there's something seriously wrong with the ship's equipment, there is only one person within a one hundred mile circle."

Jim sighed. "All right. We'll triangulate on him. We'll let Professor Crater explain what happened to his wife." He looked at Nyota. "When we go down keep a tight fix on us Lieutenant. If we let out a yell I want an armed party down there before the echo dies."

"Yes Captain," Nyota said.

About fifteen minutes after Jim left Gabby with Bones, there was another knock on his door. When Bones opened it he was surprised to see Nancy. "Nancy! Well, come in, come in." He stepped back to allow Nancy in. "I've been worried about you. I wonder why Jim didn't tell me he found you."

Nancy practically collapsed into Bones's arms. "I'm so happy to see you Leonard. The others, they, I-I don't relate to them as much as you. You have such strong memories of me."

"Well…"

"You do care, don't you Leonard?" Nancy asked. "It makes me feel so, so safe."

Bones gulped uncomfortably and started to back away. "Nancy, er-."

Nancy smiled coyly. "My husband? I like your feelings better. Much stronger." She backed away. "But you're tired. You need to rest."

Bones chuckled as he relaxed. "You're as bad as Jim Kirk. He's been telling me to take these," he said holding up the red sleeping pills.

Nancy nodded. "I think you should. I'll get you some water." She turned to go to the bathroom when she stopped, noticing Gabby sleeping peacefully on the couch. She stared down at the girl. "And who's this? You didn't tell me you had a daughter." There was an odd tilt in her voice.

Bones shook his head as he smiled fondly at the girl. "No, she's not mine. I guess technically she's Jim's. We found her being held captive by space pirates. Her parents had been killed, so Jim took her in."

Nancy nodded but her eyes never left the little girl. Finally she turned to Bones and said, "Let me get you that water."

At around the same time Sulu and Chekov were walking through the corridor when Sulu nearly stumbled over a foot sticking out from behind a corner. Chekov gasped. "Look at his face!"

Sulu took one look at the red rings on the crewman's face and ran to the intercom on the wall. "Bridge, Sulu. Trouble on F deck section two. We need a medical team."

The sleeping pills hit quickly and Bones's vision started to blur as he lay back in his bed. "I was so worried," he admitted. "Your husband acting strange, crewman dying."

Nancy hushed him. "You're so tired darling. Rest now."

"Medical team alert. Doctors and medics acknowledge," Nyota's voice called out in a ship-wide announcement.

Bones started to sit back up but Nancy pushed him into the mattress again. "It's nothing dear. It's nothing," she soothed. "You just sleep. Nancy will take care of everything."

"Dr. McCoy to the Bridge. Dr. McCoy to the Bridge," Nyota's voice called. Nancy looked at Bones who was now sleeping soundly and then glanced at Gabby who was still asleep as well. She slowly turned into Bones and walked out of the quarters. "Dr. McCoy to the Bridge."


	13. The Man Trap Part 5

Jim stood in front of Professor Crater's home while Spock went to the left. "Professor Crater!"

Professor Crater walked out to confront him, closing the door behind him. "Go away! We don't want you here."

"We? Where's your wife Professor? We're concerned about her," Jim said.

"I-I'm armed," Professor Crater warned. "Go away."

"Where's your wife Professor?" Jim asked again.

"She's no concern of yours."

Jim frowned. "We're worried about her safety. Aren't you? Professor, you're a reasonable man. Let me-," Jim was interrupted by his communicator. He answered it, keeping his eyes on Professor Crater. "Kirk here."

"Casualty Captain," Sulu reported. "Barnhart was found on F deck. Same symptoms."

Jim cursed under his breath. "Spock cutting in Captain. Something here, through the arches to your left."

"Stand by Mr. Sulu. Spock has something," Jim said. He eyed Professor Crater carefully before going through the arches.

He found Spock standing next to the body of one of his crewmen. "Green."

Jim frowned angrily. "He beamed up with us," he said doubtfully.

"Or something did," Spock corrected.

Jim frantically pulled out his communicator. "Enterprise from Kirk."

"Bridge, Sulu."

"You have an intruder aboard. Could be masquerading as Crewman Green. General quarters, security condition three." Jim was suddenly thanking his intuitions for causing him to leave Gabby with Bones and not on the bridge. She would be safe there.

"GQ security three sir," Sulu confirmed. He relayed the alert in a ship-wide announcement. "General quarters three. Intruder alert. GQ three. Intruder alert. General quarters three. Intruder alert. GQ three. Intruder alert."

"Reporting GQ three secure Captain," Nyota said. "Do you require assistance there?"

"Crater knows the creature," Spock said. "If we could take him alive…" he suggested.

"Negative Lieutenant, but keep locked on us. Kirk out." Jim looked at Spock. "Let's get him." Jim suddenly ducked at the sound of phaser fire near them.

"We don't want you here!" Crater shouted. "We're happy alone! I'll kill to stay alone. You hear that Kirk? Or you'll have to kill me. I don't care either way."

"Obviously taking him alive is going to be difficult," Spock said.

"Set your phaser on one quarter," Jim ordered. "I'll leave mine on stun."

"Why risk your life for his?" Spock asked, although he had started to expect this type of behavior from his captain by now.

Jim thought about Gabby and what would happen to her if he were gone. It was the first time he reconsidered risking his life, but it was for her and his crew. There was something on board his ship that was killing his people and that meant Gabby was in danger too. "He's not trying to kill us; he's trying to frighten us, and he's doing a pretty good job."

Back on the bridge the officers were still searching for Green. "GQ three now secured except for E, G, and J decks. Come in please."

"He's not in supply and maintenance," Nyota reported.

"Go to Engineering now," Sulu said. "Run through file photos of the crewmen there. Have Scotty help."

"Check," Nyota said.

"E deck reporting," Hendorff called. "Crewman Green is not in his quarters. No one has seen him."

"Keep in mind if you find him, he's not Crewman Green," Sulu warned him. "The Captain reports Crewman Green is dead."

"And he, or rather it, followed me. I thought there was something twitchy about him," Chekov added.

"He, whatever, was probably your crewman too Lieutenant," Sulu said to Nyota.

Nyota nodded. "He must have been it. You know, I would have remembered a crewman like him."

Bones walked onto the bridge in time to hear Sulu's comment. "The creature leading you on a merry chase Mr. Sulu?"

Sulu raised a curious eyebrow. "The creature?"

"Or, whatever it is that's killing the crewmen," Bones recovered. "Perhaps I can help. Fill me in."

Back on the planet Jim and Spock were tracking Professor Crater, circling him from different directions. "Set," Jim said into his communicator.

"Acknowledged," Spock responded. "Crater!" he shouted getting the professor's attention.

Jim fired his phaser at Professor Crater as he turned to Spock and he fell. "Your wife Professor. Where is she?" When he didn't respond Jim asked again. "Your wife Professor! Where is she?!"

Spock came up behind Professor Crater and pulled him up. Professor Crater slumped in his arms, unable to control his motions. Jim walked up to him as the professor said, "She was the last of her kind."

"The last of her kind?" Jim repeated confused.

Professor Crater nodded. "The last of its kind. Earth history, remember? Like the passenger pigeon or buffalo." He frowned. "Oooh! I feel strange."

"Just stunned," Jim dismissed. "You'll be able to think in a minute."

"The Earth buffalo," Spock said continuing the conversation. "What about it?"

"Once there were millions of them, prairies black with them," Professor Crater explained. "One herd covered three whole states, and when they moved they were like thunder."

Jim was growing impatient. He needed to be on his ship, catching and taking out whatever was attacking his crew, his family. "And now they're gone. Is that what you mean?" Spock asked.

Professor Crater nodded. "Like the creatures here. Once there were millions of them. Now there's one left. Nancy understood."

"Always in past tense," Spock noted.

Jim's eyes widened as he realized what Spock was getting at. "Where's your wife? Where is she now?"

"Dead," Professor Crater said sadly. "Buried upon the hill. It killed her."

"When?" Jim asked.

"Oh, a year, or was it two?"

Jim shook his head. How could a man live with his wife's killer like that? He pulled out his communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise."

"Bridge to Captain, Sulu here."

"It's definite Mr. Sulu," Jim said. "The intruder can assume any shape. Crewman, you, myself, anyone. Do you understand?"

"Affirmative Captain."

"Go to GQ four," Jim ordered.

"General quarters four Captain."

"The creature is trying to survive. It has that right, doesn't it?" Professor Crater argued.

Jim glared at him. "Not if it means endangering my crew!" he snapped. He pulled out his communicator. "Kirk to transporter room. Three to beam up."

"They needed salt to stay alive," Professor Crater continued. "There was no more salt. It's the last one. The buffalo. There is no difference."

"There's one Professor," Jim said turning to him angrily. "Your creature is killing my people."

Once they beamed up Jim immediately called a meeting of his senior staff in the briefing room, dragging Professor Crater along with them. Once they arrived Jim was shocked and a little upset that Bones was alone. "Bones, where's Gabby?" Jim asked with some nervousness.

Bones frowned. "Gabby?"

Jim stared at him warily. Maybe those sleeping pills hit him harder than he thought. "I brought her to your quarters so she could take a nap."

Bones nodded. "Right! Sorry, still waking up. I didn't want to wake her so I left her in my quarters."

"Alone?" Jim asked incredulously. "What is she wakes up?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Bones said dismissively. "She's a big girl. Besides, she'll be safer there from the creature than out here."

Jim looked at him oddly. Even Spock was staring at him. Bones was nearly as fond of the girl as Jim so it was weird that he would be so willing to risk her waking up alone, especially with this creature on the loose. Still, he was the doctor so Jim assumed that he knew what he was doing. "I suppose so," Jim said slowly. Something still seemed off but this was his best friend. Surely, he wouldn't put Gabby in harms way. And he had a point; Gabby was safer in the quarters than out here, so long as the creature was out here as well. Ignoring his instincts that were flaring up Jim looked around the table. "Okay, we need to find this creature and we have no idea what it looks like right now. Uhura, have you found anything?"

"Negative Captain," Nyota answered. "I've checked every face on this vessel. It was not a crewman I saw."

Jim turned to Chekov. "Mr. Chekov, how long was this Green with you?"

"As long as he, it thought it could get to the salt on my tray sir," Chekov answered.

"Mr. Spock?"

"Supplies of salt have been set out as bait at all decks and engineering levels Captain. However, no one or nothing has approached them as yet," Spock reported.

"Dr. McCoy?" Jim asked looking at Bones.

"Yes?"

Jim raised an eyebrow at him. "Medical department report Doctor."

"Oh." Bones nodded. "Well, we could offer it salt without tricks. There's no reason for it to attack us."

"Your attitude is laudable Doctor, but your reasoning is reckless," Spock said.

Professor Crater eyed Bones carefully, something both Jim and Spock took notice of. "The creature is not dangerous when fed."

"No," Bones agreed. "It's simply trying to survive by using its natural ability to take other forms."

"The way a chameleon uses its protective coloring, an ability retained no doubt from its primitive state, the way we have retained our incisor teeth," Professor Crater added. "They were once fangs. Certain of our muscles were designed for chase. It uses its ability the way we use our muscles and teeth if necessary, to stay alive."

"And like us, it's an intelligent animal. There's no need to hunt it down," Bones concluded.

"A very interesting hypothesis Doctor," Spock said. The monitor beeped. "Briefing room."

"All the halls sealed off." Hendorff reported. "All weapons accounted for and looked away. Security four in effect on every level. Still no lead on intruder."

"Thank you Lieutenant. Continue the search," Jim said. He looked at Professor Crater. "Crater, we don't know who or what we're looking for. We need your help, and now."

"I demanded, I even begged that you get off my planet," Professor Crater argued.

"Can you recognize this thing when you see it?" Jim asked, subtly glancing at Bones for his reaction. When Professor Crater didn't say anything Jim added, "Professor, I'll forgo charges up to this point but this creature's aboard my ship and I'll have it, or I'll have your skin, or both. Now, where is it?"

"I loved Nancy very much," Professor Crater said. "Few women like my Nancy. She lives in my dreams. She walks and sings in them."

"And it becomes Nancy for you."

"Not because of tricks," Professor Crater insisted. "It doesn't trick me. It needs love as much as it needs salt. When it killed Nancy, I almost destroyed it, but it isn't just a beast. It is intelligent and the last of its kind."

Jim shook his head. "You bleed too much Crater. You're too pure and noble. Are you saving the last of its kind or has this become Crater's private heaven, here on this planet? This thing becomes wife, lover, best friend, wise man, fool, idol, slave. It isn't a bad life to have everyone in the universe at your beck and call, and you win all the arguments," Jim accused.

Professor Crater dropped his head. "You don't understand."

"Have you learned to see this thing in whatever form it becomes?" Jim asked.

"Yes."

"Are you going to help us find it?"

Professor Crater shook his head. "Sorry, I can't."

"Recommend we use truth serum Captain," Spock suggested.

Jim looked at Bones. "Doctor?"

Bones frowned. "Well, I resist using it, but in this case the professor will give us the truth."

Jim nodded. "Take him." Jim looked pointedly at Spock. "Go with them." If his suspicions were correct, Professor Crater would attempt to talk to the creature, and only Spock had the strength to take them both, but the professor would never outwardly acknowledge the creature in front of all of them.

Spock stood up with Bones and Professor Crater and nodded. Bones seemed a bit flustered at Spock's company but stuttered out, "Oh yes. Of course."

A few minutes later Jim was still in the briefing room when she got an urgent call. "Captain Kirk to dispensary. Captain Kirk to dispensary."

When Jim arrived at sickbay a crewman was helping Spock onto one of the biobeds. "Spock!"

"It wasn't McCoy. It was the creature. It hit me. Crater grabbed my phaser. Your suspicions were correct. McCoy would never leave Gabrielle alone."

"Captain," the crewman said. "Professor Crater."

Jim knelt down next to Professor Crater's body and felt for a pulse. "Dead." He looked at Spock. "But it had you too," he stated noticing the light marks on Spock's face. The creature was stronger than they thought.

"Fortunately, my ancestors spawned in another ocean than yours did," Spock said matter-of-factly. "My blood cells are quite different."

"Where is it heading?" Jim asked.

"I believe it was going to the Doctor's quarters."

Jim paled. Not only was Bones in danger now, so was Gabby. He ran.

Bones shot awake when Nancy ran through his door and threw herself onto his bed. "Leonard! Leonard, wake up! Please help me. Help me Leonard. They're trying to kill me. Don't let them kill me!"

Once Bones was a little more awake he said, "Easy, easy. Nobody's going to-."

"But you must help me!" Nancy insisted.

By this point the noise had woken Gabby up too and she looked around in confusion. She jumped when Nancy shouted and started to climb off the couch when the door opened again. Jim stood in the doorway with a phaser pointed at Nancy. Bones immediately stepped in front of her. "Move aside Bones," Jim demanded. He glanced at Gabby and motioned for her to move." Come here Gabby." Gabby obediently jumped off of the couch and ran to Jim, hiding behind his legs.

"What's going on here Jim?"

"She's not Nancy Bones," Jim said.

"Are you insane?"

"It killed four crewmen. Now Crater."

"It?" Bones asked.

"The creature," Jim clarified. "It kills. It needs salt to live." Jim sighed. "Bones, move aside."

"No!"

Jim looked directly at Nancy. "My guess is she needs more." He pulled out a few salt tablets and held them up for Nancy to see. "You want it Nancy? Come and get it." Nancy inched forward with a sniff, her eyes transfixed on the salt. Jim subtly pushed Gabby away from him so that she was just outside of the doorway.

"You're frightening her Jim," Bones said.

Jim shook his head as Nancy continued towards him. "Not fright. Hunger. Look at her."

"Leonard, if you love me, make him go away," Nancy begged, her eyes never leaving the salt in Jim's hand.

"Come on. You want this Nancy?" Jim egged her on. "Come on Nancy. Come and get it. Come and get it. Here it is."

"Leonard, help me."

"Stop it Jim!" Bones shouted jumping in front of Nancy.

"McCoy, get out of the way!"

"Are you out of your mind?" Bones asked.

"Get out of the way," Jim ordered.

Bones jumped at Jim and grabbed the phaser as Nancy grabbed the salt tablets and ate them. Bones overpowered Jim and pulled the phaser away, backing up. Nancy finished eating the salt tablets and stared at Jim. Bones watched as Nancy hypnotized Jim and reached for his face, all five fingers attaching to it. Spock ran in just as Nancy started to drain the salt from Jim's body. He looked at Bones. "It's killing the Captain. Shoot it Doctor, quickly!"

Bones shook his head frantically. "No! No!"

Spock fought with Bones for the phaser briefly but when Bones refused to relinquish it, Spock realized that he didn't have enough time and pulled Nancy off of Jim instead. Jim fell to the floor against the wall. Gabby watched with terrified eyes before running to Jim's side and shaking him. She had to wake him up. He couldn't leave her.

"It's killing the Captain! Shoot, quick!" Spock said.

Bones shook his head. "I won't shoot Nancy."

"This is not Nancy," Spock said. He balled his hands up and started to hit Nancy across the face with all of his strength but she remained standing. "If she were Nancy, could she take this?"

"Stop it! Stop it Spock! Stop it!" Bones shouted.

Nancy slapped Spock and sent him flying across the room. Spock hit the opposite wall hard and slid down it. "Is that…Nancy Doctor?" he panted.

"No." Bones watched horrified as Nancy went for Jim again. Gabby started trembling as Nancy approached but she still tried to cover Jim with her own body. Nancy glared at her and slapped her away easily, causing the small girl to hit Bones's desk. Nancy reached down and attached her fingers to Jim's face again. "No!" Bones shouted.

Nancy transformed into her natural form. The creature was seaweed green with dry skin and was covered with wispy white hair. The eyes were sunken and sad and its round mouth was full of fangs. On the palms of its hands, suction cups appeared and attached to Jim's face. Jim started to scream as the creature continued to drain more salt. Bones hesitated. He knew it wasn't Nancy, but he was still seeing her, but his best friend was dying. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and he fired his phaser at the creature.

The creature let go of Jim and turned back into Nancy. She turned to Bones with a pained look on her face. "Leonard. Leonard, no," she pleaded. "Leonard, please."

Bones shook his head sadly, his eyes filling with tears. "Lord, forgive me." He fired again before looking away. Nancy stared at Bones with wide eyes before falling to the ground dead.

Jim recovered enough to say, "I'm sorry Bones." Bones fell to his knees in tears and gathered Nancy's body. He cradled it gently and just sat there, silent tears running down his face.

Jim took a moment to recover some more and give Bones a chance to mourn before going to check on Spock. Something was still bothering him, but he wasn't sure what yet. "Spock, are you okay?"

Spock waved Jim away. "I do not require any medical attention. You should check on Gabrielle."

Jim frowned. "Gabby?" The last he had seen of her was pushing her towards the door, but he realized that she would've come in by now. "Gabby?" he called out. He looked around until his eyes fell on a small body by the desk. "Gabby!" Jim scrambled to his feet and ran to the girl. She was curled up against the desk. Jim hesitated briefly before turning Gabby over. She had a red handprint on the side of her face but she didn't look like she had any other injuries. Jim slowly pulled her into his arms and shook her gently. "Gabby? Sweetheart, wake up for me."

It took a few heart wrenching minutes but eventually Gabby slowly opened her eyes. Jim breathed a sigh of relief, willing the tears back. "Hey, there are those pretty blues." Gabby's eyes furrowed as she tried to remember what happened before widening and looking around in fear. "She's gone," Jim assured her. "She can't hurt anybody again." Gabby sighed as well and was slightly caught by surprise when Jim suddenly pulled her in for a desperate hug. Gabby eagerly accepted it. Jim placed a kiss in her hair as the feeling of something wrong finally went away.

The crew didn't leave until the next day after making sure to report to Starfleet and cleaning up Crater's mess, burying him and the creature down on the planet. Jim was sitting in the captain's chair with Gabby in his lap as she played on her PADD. Besides a sore cheek and a sore back from hitting the desk, which were quickly healed, Bones had given Gabby a clean bill of health. They had expected Gabby to be clingy again but she actually seemed fine. It was Jim who didn't want to let go of her. Seeing her unconscious, after trying to protect him he had later learned, had scared Jim more than he thought was possible and so he just needed the extra confirmation that Gabby was actually okay. Gabby of course didn't mind and was reveling in the extra attention. Bones still warned Jim to look out for delayed effects.

Jim was stroking her now healed cheek, which had finally started to plump up thanks to Bones's diet, when Sulu said, "Ready to leave orbit Captain."

Spock looked at Jim. "Something wrong Jim?"

Jim looked down at Gabby softly and shook his head. "I was thinking about the buffalo Mr. Spock. Warp one Mr. Sulu."

Sulu nodded. "Warp one sir. Leaving orbit."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! Shout out to gaben, grannyshirley05, and a Guest who have been reviewing since Day 1! You guys are great! :)**

A few days later Jim brought Gabby to Bones's office in sickbay as promised. Before walking in Jim kneeled down to look at Gabby. "Okay Gabby, I can't go in with you for this session but I'll be back to pick you up in an hour. Bones just wants to help you get through everything that's happened so you can stop having nightmares and be more comfortable on the ship. Okay?"

Gabby nodded even though she really didn't want him to leave. She didn't understand why Jim couldn't be there with her. What was going to happen? How could Bones stop her nightmares?

Jim seemed to watch her for something else; she wasn't sure what, but once he was satisfied Jim stood up and knocked on the door. There was the sound of something falling and a muffled curse before Bones opened the door. "Hey Jim, Gabby. Come in darlin', you can sit over there," he said pointing to one of the chairs in the middle of the room. "See you in an hour Jim. Take a nap," he ordered.

Jim nodded absentmindedly but he didn't leave immediately. He watched Gabby for a few minutes as she looked around before succumbing to Bones's pointed glare and leaving with a sheepish grin. Bones closed the door and turned around to watch Gabby as well. Jim had told him earlier that she was still having pretty bad nightmares but since she still wasn't talking, he didn't know exactly what they were about. She also still flinched when anyone came too close to her and wouldn't let anyone but Jim touch her. It had taken about a day for the "Nancy" events to really sink in and then Gabby's nightmares were back to the intensity that they had been when they first found her. They figured that being hit by "Nancy" also hadn't helped and so Gabby was still nervous about any physical interactions. Bones knew that he had his work cut out for him; first her needed to get her to talk.

Gabby had never been in Bones's office before. It looked different than the rest of the ship. While the rest of the ship was shiny and metallic, Bones's office looked more like an Earth office, starting with a desk that was covered in papers and books. Bones did like things old fashioned after all. The only other person Gabby had seen with paper books was Jim; he loved antique books. Overall, Bones's office was very comfortable and Gabby found that she really liked it.

Bones walked over and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk when it looked like Gabby was done with her observations, and Gabby sat down awkwardly in the other chair. Bones continued to study her for another second. She had finally started to fill out some and gain the extra weight that she so desperately needed. She was still shorter than the average five-year-old but Bones was expecting a growth spurt eventually based on the heights of her parents.

Gabby was watching Bones as well, waiting for him to say something. Bones was honestly hoping that Gabby would talk but she seemed determined not to. It would be difficult to conduct a counseling session with someone who wouldn't speak. Bones cleared his throat; the sound seemed to echo in the quiet room, and Gabby jumped to attention. Bones chuckled. "You can relax darlin'. I just want to make sure you're doing okay. You've been through a lot in the last two weeks." Gabby nodded and relaxed some but not completely. Bones figured he'd start with an easy open-ended question, hopefully get her started. "So, how have you liked the Enterprise so far?"

Gabby thought about it, then shrugged. She hadn't seen everything yet since she was always with Jim or one of the senior staff on the bridge, but she loved being on the Enterprise. It was exciting and everyone was really nice. Bones kept the slight frown off of his face from the lack of response but he supposed that it was to be expected. "I'm sure the Enterprise is a lot different from the Sydney." Gabby nodded. "But you've been okay with Jim and the crew?" Gabby nodded again. "Good."

Bones paused and had to think about how to broach the next topic. "Jim told me that you were still having nightmares." He watched as Gabby tensed up. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Scenes of explosions flashed through Gabby's head. Screams as the plasma cannons ripped through the ship. The guttural sounds of the Nausicaans talking as they killed every human they could find and ransacked the labs. The faces of her parents as the life left their eyes. Her screams as her hiding spot was revealed and she was dragged away from her parents' bodies. Six months of living in a dark and smelly closet with nothing but a bowl of gruel to eat and being hit whenever the Nausicaans felt like. Gabby shook her head. No, she didn't want to talk about them.

But Bones pushed anyway. "Are they about the Nausicaans?" Gabby thought about it and shook her head. The first few nights she had dreamt about the Nausicaans, fearful that they would come and take her away again. After a few nights though her nightmares had changed. "Are they about your parents?" Gabby nodded slowly. She dreamt about being with her parents while they worked, eating meals together, or watching movies with them, only to have it all ripped away. Every dream ended with her parents' lifeless eyes staring at her, and sometimes she even saw Jim, lying dead with her parents.

"It's okay to cry," Bones said. "It's okay to miss them." Gabby did cry. Every time she woke from a nightmare she was in tears and Jim would rock her back and forth until she cried herself to sleep again. And Gabby did miss them. She was grateful to Jim for saving her and she enjoyed her time on the Enterprise but she would always miss her parents. "Just because you miss them doesn't mean you can't have a new family." Gabby looked at him in surprise. How did he know that she was worried about that? After only two weeks Gabby was already seeing Jim as a second father, and it scared her. What is something happened to him? What is she was forced to leave? What if he only liked her because she was quiet and obedient? She didn't want to be hurt again. And what about her parents? Would she forget about them if she let Jim in? How could she accept another family just like that?

Bones decided to try a different tactic. "It hurts to lose someone. It makes you want to not get close to anyone so you don't get hurt again." Bones took a deep breath. "I lost my father when I was young. It's the reason why I became a doctor. I still miss him, all the time, but I still form new relationships. Jim is my best friend and I worry about losing him every day. I don't let that stop me from becoming close to him."

Bone paused to let that soak in before continuing. "I also just lost a childhood friend and the love of my life, Nancy." Gabby shuddered as she remembered the woman. "I know the real Nancy died a year or two ago but having to shoot her was terrible. I still have nightmares myself, but it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's natural and it usually helps to talk about them."

Bones paused again to see if maybe Gabby was ready to talk yet. When she didn't he sighed. "Just know that our loved ones want us to be happy. They want us to move on. Your parents want you to be happy and live your life. They wouldn't want you to feel guilty about being happy with Jim, and I know Jim would love to know how you feel about him." Gabby nodded. Maybe eventually, but she still wasn't ready. "Jim probably knows a lot more than I do about how you feel too, about everything," Bones hinted. "It might help to talk with him if you don't want to talk to me yet."

The rest of the hour went by quickly after that with Bones doing most of the talking. Gabby had started to relax once Bones opened up and even Bones had to admit that it was nice to talk to someone about what happened. He realized that he needed to get it out too. He didn't lay anything to heavy on the five-year old, but her expression made it clear that not only could she empathize, she was happy that she found someone who could understand what she was going through too. Soon there was a knock on Bones's door. When Bones opened it Gabby immediately jumped up and ran to give Jim a hug. Jim grinned as he hugged her back. "Hi sweetheart." He looked at Bones. "How'd it go?"

Bones smiled at Gabby. "I think we made some progress." For both of them. Gabby nodded against Jim's legs. Bones kneeled down to look at her. "We'll do this again next week but if you need to speak to me before that, my door is always open, okay darlin'? Remember what I told you." Gabby nodded again. Then she surprised both men by reaching out and giving Bones a tight hug. Bones froze for a second before hugging her back just as tight. They were definitely making progress.


	15. Charlie X Part 1

A week later Gabby met with Bones again for a second session. While she still wasn't talking, her nightmares had started to lessen and she was much more open to being touched and held by members of the senior staff. Nyota and Chekov especially liked to give her hugs every chance they got. Gabby was becoming more comfortable around the starship as well, approaching other crewmembers and occasionally wandering away from her babysitter of the hour. She was even okay to stay in Jim's quarters alone, although she hadn't gotten to the point of walking the entire ship by herself. She smiled more and loved to play with Sulu and Chekov, and occasionally Scotty. She wasn't getting into any trouble but Jim was starting to get a glimpse of the playful girl that Gabby could be, especially with his crew's influence, and it excited him. Jim felt that once they could get Gabby to talk, she would be like any other five-year-old.

The day after Gabby's second counseling session, the Enterprise received another assignment. The assignment itself didn't seem unusual but it would lead to an important revelation for both Jim and Gabby.

The senior officers gathered in the briefing room as Jim glanced over their instructions. "In one hour we'll be meeting up with the cargo vessel Antares to pick up a Charlie Evans and transport him to Colony Alpha Five. Mr. Evans is a fourteen-year-old human male who was the sole survivor of a transport crash on Thasus eleven years ago. Somehow he not only survived, he grew to be an intelligent, healthy adolescent."

"It's amazing that he's been alone since the age of 3," Nyota commented.

Scotty grinned at Gabby who was sitting comfortably in Bones's lap. "Do ya hear that lass? We're getting another kid on board. You excited?"

Gabby's response was to scrunch up her face, causing them to laugh. Honestly, she wasn't too sure how she felt. She had never met another child before, having always been in the company of adults. "I'm going to need your help on this one Gabby," Jim said as he stopped laughing. "Charlie hasn't been around humans for eleven years. He's going to be pretty overwhelmed with all of the adults and the new ship. I'm counting on you to help him feel comfortable and teach him the rules." Gabby's eyes widened and she nodded. She would be happy to do anything that helped Jim.

Bones nodded as well as he looked at Jim over the top of Gabby's head. They had discussed earlier about giving Gabby a job to improve her confidence and comfort on the ship. This assignment was perfect because it was a legitimate job for her and being around another kid might finally get her to talk.

An hour later Jim and Gabby stood in the transporter room as they waited for their guests. Gabby nervously picked at her dress until Jim put a soft hand on her head and smiled down at her. "All right Chief, begin materialization," Jim said. After a minute two men and a teenaged boy beamed on board. Jim waited until they stepped off the transporter pad before stepping forward and putting a hand out. "Captain Ramart, I'm Captain Kirk," he said shaking Ramart's hand. "And this is Gabby. She'll be helping me with Mr. Evans while he's with us."

Ramart smiled down at Gabby and reached out to politely shake her hand too. Gabby smiled shyly but took his hand and shook it quickly. "It's nice to meet you sweetheart."

Gabby nodded and hid behind Jim's legs. She still wasn't used to strangers and the term of endearment didn't quite sound the same coming from Ramart as Jim. "She's a bit shy," Jim explained.

Ramart nodded. "I didn't know you had a kid. She's got your eyes." Jim didn't bother to correct him as Ramart turned to the man with him. "This is my navigator Tom Nellis."

"How do you do?" Jim said politely.

"How do you do?" Nellis responded in kind.

"And this is our young castaway Charlie, Charlie Evans. His dossier," Ramart said handing over a PADD.

For most of the conversation Gabby had been studying Charlie. He was tall and lanky with light blue eyes and short curly brown hair. He had been looking around the transporter room in awe until his eyes fell on her and she shivered. She wasn't sure what it was but something about Charlie scared her.

Jim smiled at Charlie. "Mr. Evans. We've heard a great deal about you. Welcome aboard."

"Wonderful boy Charlie," Ramart said almost nervously. "It's been an honor having him aboard."

"Why, it's been a great pleasure," Nellis agreed. "The things that he's learned in the last-."

"Absolutely," Ramart said. "To think this boy spent practically his whole life alone on that planet. Everyone killed, just a few microtapes to learn from."

"How many humans like me on this ship?" Charlie interrupted.

"Like a whole city in space," Ramart answered. "Over four hundred in the crew of a starship, aren't there Captain?"

Jim nodded. "428 to be exact, 429 with Gabby." He looked at Ramart. "Is there anything we can do for you Captain? Medical supplies, provisions-?"

"Hundreds. All humans, like me," Charlie interrupted again. Gabby raised an eyebrow. Even she knew better than to keep interrupting adults. "That's…exciting." He turned to Nellis. "Is that the right word?"

Nellis nodded. "That's perfect. It's the exact word."

"You see," Ramart said to Jim. "We'd like to keep Charlie with us, but with his closest living relatives on Colony Five, and your vessel going that way, why-."

"I'd like you see your ship now. All of it. The people and everything," Charlie said.

"You keep interrupting Mr. Evans," Jim said. "That's considered wrong."

"I'm sorry," Charlie said with a slight frown.

Jim turned back to Ramart and Ellis while Charlie returned to staring at Gabby. "We have a large supply of entertainment tapes gentlemen."

The two men suddenly seemed very eager to leave. "No, we've a tight schedule to make Captain," Ramart declined. "Just twenty of us, we're making out fine."

Jim smirked. "This must be a space first. A transporter ship that doesn't need anything?"

"Nothing."

"Not even Saurian brandy?"

Ramart shook his head as he and Ellis walked back onto the transporter pad. "We're fine, thank you. Pleasant journey Captain."

Jim nodded as they were beamed off. "Thank you." He turned to Charlie and smiled. "Well Mr. Evans, Gabby and I will walk with you to Dr. McCoy's office for him to check you out and after that the good doctor will show you to your quarters. When you're ready, I'll have Gabby show you the rec room."

Charlie continued to stare at Gabby and it was starting to make her uncomfortable. "Are you a girl?" Charlie finally asked Gabby. "Is that a girl?" Charlie asked again looking at Jim.

Jim raised an eyebrow in amusement and nodded. "Yes Mr. Evans, Gabby is a girl."

Gabby stayed on the opposite side of Jim, away from Charlie, as they walked to sickbay. She knew she was supposed to help Charlie but she just didn't feel comfortable around him. If Jim noticed he didn't say anything. "Bones!" Jim called out as they walked into sickbay. "I've got a new patient for you!" As Bones came out of his office Jim said, "This is Mr. Charlie Evans. When you're done with him, please show him to his quarters." Jim patted Charlie on the shoulder "You're in good hands Mr. Evans. Dr. McCoy is one of the best. My shift ends in a few hours so we'll see you later." Jim nodded to Gabby who hurried after him as they left.

Charlie watched them leave, only turning when Bones said, "Tell me. The ship's supply of food concentrates couldn't have lasted eleven years."

Charlie watched as Bones pulled out his scanner and ran it over his body. "After that I found other things to eat, just growing around," Charlie explained.

"And you learned to talk by just listening to the ship's tapes?"

"The memory banks still worked. They talked to me and I talked back."

The scanner beeped. "You're 4-0."

Charlie frowned. "4-0?"

"4-0. 100%. Sound of wind and limb."

"That-that Captain Kirk?" Charlie started.

"Yeah?"

"Why does he call me Mr. Evans?"

"Because that's your name," Bones answered.

Charlie frowned slightly as he tried to figure out the right words to say. "He's not, well, he isn't like Captain Ramart."

Bones smirked. "Well, no. Captain Kirk is one of a kind Charlie."

"He doesn't call Gabby by her last name."

"Gabby is a…special case," Bones said thinking about the best way to describe Gabby's situation.

"Do you like me?" Charlie asked suddenly.

Bones frowned. "Why not?"

"Some, the other ship, they didn't like me," Charlie explained. "I tried. I'm trying to make people like me. I want them to like me."

Bones sighed and nodded. "Most fourteen year olds do. Come on, let's go. I'll show you to your quarters."

Bones left Charlie in his quarters, instructing him to rest and promising that someone would come get him for dinner and to go to the rec room, before going to the bridge. Jim and Spock were in the middle of a discussion about Charlie. "The legends must be true; Thasians still exist. How else would the boy have survived?" Jim was arguing.

Bones shook his head as he walked up to them. "He told me that he just ate whatever was growing after the food supply ran out."

"Perhaps he was lying," Jim concluded.

"But tell me, what reason would he have to lie if there are Thasians?" Bones asked.

"That is a very intriguing question," Spock said. "Scanners show no disturbances in this quadrant Captain."

"Good," Jim said. He looked at Bones. "Dr. McCoy, Mr. Spock is working out-."

"Excuse me Captain," Nyota said as she handed Jim a PADD. "Status report."

"Thank you." Jim returned to Bones. "He's working out a training program for Charlie Evans. Earth history, his own background, that sort of thing. I'd like you to give him the necessary medical orientation on the problems of, um, er, adolescence."

Bones raised an eyebrow. "Well, don't you think it'd be better for a strong father image like you? He already looks up to you. Kept asking me about you on the way to his quarters."

Jim snorted. "The job is your Bones. Flattery will get you nowhere."

Spock looked up from his computer. "Doctor, didn't the boy make any reference at all to Thasians?" he asked returning to their original conversation.

Jim grinned at his First Officer. "Do you believe the legend Mr. Spock, that Thasians still exist on the planet in some form?" They already knew what Jim thought; his gut was telling him that there was no way that Charlie Evans survived eleven years on his own.

Spock raised an eyebrow as if the answer were obvious. "Charlie's very existence proves in fact there must be some intelligent form of life on Thasus," he answered matter-of-factly. "He could not possibly have survived alone. The ship's food concentrates would have been exhausted in a year or so."

"By which time he would have been eating fruits, vegetables," Bones said.

"Probes of Thasus indicate very little edible plant life," Spock countered.

"And probes have been known to be wrong Spock," Bones argued.

"Doctor, are you speaking scientifically or emotionally?"

Jim decided that it was probably time to step in before a full-blown shouting match started. Bones was already starting to turn red. "Gentlemen, the fact is the boy is here and he's alive and he needs our help,: Jim said getting to the root of the issue.

Bones looked at him pointedly. "And he needs a guide and he needs a father image Jim."

"Hmm. I'll depend on your astute abilities to supply him with that, or find him one," Jim said. He looked over to where Gabby was playing with Sulu and Chekov while sitting on Chekov's lap at their station. He smiled softly as Gabby smiled and pointed to one of the controls. "I've got my hands full already."


	16. Charlie X Part 2

Jim stretched in his chair as the next shift came in to replace them. He walked over to where Gabby was still playing with Chekov. Gabby grinned up at him from her hiding spot behind the console. Jim grinned back at her, happy to see her playing. "You ready to get some dinner kiddo?" Gabby's grin faltered slightly and she came out from behind the console to look at Chekov. Jim chuckled. "I'm sure that Mr. Chekov and Mr. Sulu would be happy to join us for dinner, wouldn't you boys?"

Chekov nodded. "We'd love to Keptin."

"And we can pick up Charlie on the way," Jim nodded. Gabby's smile fell.

Gabby was not a happy camper during dinner. Charlie had been talking nonstop since they picked him up from his quarters and his constant questions were distracting Jim from paying attention to her. "How fast can this ship go? Can I see Engineering? Where do you get the food from?" Charlie shot question after question at Jim.

Jim chuckled. "Slow down Charlie. I can't answer all of your questions at once."

Gabby frowned at the teenager. It wasn't fair! Charlie hadn't even been on the ship for a full day and already he was trying to weasel his way in. In frustration Gabby glanced at her glass of milk and defiantly pushed it over. The reaction was immediate. "Gabby!" Jim jumped up and went to get napkins.

Chekov pulled Gabby into his lap to avoid the mess getting on her dress. He hadn't missed Gabby purposely knocking over her milk and as he watched Gabby and Charlie glare at each other, he could see why. Chekov was no stranger to sibling rivalry, having grown up with sisters himself. Unfortunately this was a case of two only children who were starved for parental affection and were seeking it from the same person.

Jim returned with a towel and cleaned up the milk, thankful that the cups weren't made of glass. When he was done he looked over Gabby. "Did you get anything on you?" he asked. Gabby shook her head and looked down guiltily. She didn't want to see his disappointment.

"She did that on purpose," Charlie said.

Gabby flinched and waited for Jim to yell at her, or even hit her. She had been bad and now Jim wouldn't want her anymore and would send her away. Jim sighed softly as he looked down at her. He knew that she had knocked over her milk on purpose; he recognized the signs. Even bad attention was attention. Still, he didn't want to call her out on it. She was still insecure enough in her place with him that any negative reaction on his part could destroy everything they've worked on so far.

Instead, Jim placed a soft hand on her head, frowning slightly when she flinched under his touch. "I'm sure it was just an accident, right sweetheart?"

Gabby's eyes widened as she looked up at him in surprise. She nodded slowly but she could see the truth in his eyes. He knew what she did.

Charlie frowned. "But she did it on purpose," he argued. "Aren't you going to punish her?"

Jim shook his head and took Gabby from Chekov, giving the girl a quick hug to reassure her. "She's only five. Besides, accidents happen. We'll just have to be more careful next time," he emphasized. He placed Gabby on her feet and turned to Chekov and Sulu. "Can you take these two to the rec room? I need to talk to Bones. I'll meet you there after."

Chekov smiled and nodded. "Of course!" He stood up and took Gabby's hand. "Let's go malyshka."

Before Sulu could follow them out Jim stopped him. "Can you keep an eye on Gabby, in case she acts out again?"

Sulu nodded. "So you did see that."

Jim smirked. "I was the king of seeking attention as a kid, in any way I could." Sulu frowned slightly when Jim didn't exaggerate. "Knocking over your drink is the oldest trick in the book."

"What are you going to do about it?" Sulu asked.

"That's what I'm going to talk to Bones about. I might not have to do anything; we'll be dropping Charlie off soon."

The rec room was full of chattering crewmen, many playing cards or watching a holovid. Upon seeing Nyota towards the back of the room, Gabby let go of Chekov's hand and ran to the young woman. Nyota smiled as she easily caught the little girl and hugged her. "Hi sweetie." She looked around Chekov as he and Charlie sat at one of the tables. "Where's Kirk?"

"Talking with Bones," Chekov answered.

Still seated comfortably in Nyota's arms, Gabby glanced over to where Spock was sitting and reading a book, no doubt forced to "socialize" by Nyota. When Spock felt Gabby's eyes on him he looked up and raised an eyebrow. Gabby blushed and looked away. She wasn't afraid of the Vulcan anymore; he was more of a curiosity now, but Gabby wasn't sure if Spock even liked her. He seemed to simply…tolerate her.

Nyota noticed the silent exchange and looked pointedly at Spock. Spock sighed inwardly and left the rec room briefly. When he returned he was carrying a beautiful lyre. He sat back down in his original chair and strummed a couple of notes before playing a slow melody.

Gabby sat back in Nyota's arms and smiled as she listened to the music. Nearly everyone else in the rec room stopped what they were doing to listen as well. Charlie frowned from where Chekov was teaching him a card game as Chekov paused to listen to Spock's playing. After a few seconds Nyota started to hum along. Spock stopped and eyed her. Nyota smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I did it again, didn't I?" She couldn't help it sometimes. She loved listening to Spock play.

Spock smirked but started playing again as Nyota started to sing. He would never admit it out loud, but he enjoyed listening to Nyota sing. "Oh on the starship Enterprise, there's someone who's in Satan's guise, whose devil ears and devil eyes, could rip your heart from you. At first his look could hypnotize, and then his touch would barbarize, his alien love could victimize, and rip your heart from you." Nyota gave Gaby a quick squeeze before standing up and placing her in the chair before continuing. "And that's why female astronauts, oh very female astronauts, wait terrified and overwrought to find what he will do. Oh girls in space, be wary, be wary, be wary. Girls in space, be wary. We know not what he'll do." Nyota ended with a light brushing of her fingertips to Spock's as everyone clapped, even Gabby.

"One more time!" Chekov called out.

Nyota's smile brightened as she looked at Charlie and started to walk over to him. "Now from a planet out in space, there comes a lad not commonplace. A-seeking out his first embrace, he's saving it for you. Oh Charlie's our new darling, our darling, our darling. Charlie's our new darling, we know not what he'll do." The crew laughed as Nyota opened her mouth to start a new verse but no sound came out. She frowned as she turned to Spock whose lyre was also silent.

There wasn't much time to notice the issue when Charlie said aloud, "Want to see something?" He waited until he had everyone's attention before placing three playing cards face down on the table. "Turn them over," Charlie instructed Chekov. Chekov turned them over slowly to reveal that the normal cards had changed to pictures of different crewmen.

"How did you do that?" Chekov asked.

"Oh, I can do a lot of card tricks. One of the men on the Antares showed me," Charlie answered dismissively. He returned the cards to their face down positions and then turned them back over again. The faces had returned to normal.

Chekov laughed. "I don't believe this!"

Spock, Nyota, and Gabby watched suspiciously as Charlie continued to wow the crew. They had seen the smug look on his face when Nyota had gone silent and Spock's lyre stopped playing. Something was off about Charlie and now Spock and Nyota could feel it too.

 **A/N: If you haven't seen this episode, the song is real. You should definitely look it up because it's pretty funny to see Nyota singing about Spock.**


	17. Charlie X Part 3

Jim walked into the empty medical wing and looked around. "Bones!" he shouted out.

It was a minute before Bones walked out of his office. "What Jim?" Bones grumbled. "I've got better things to do that to cater to you."

Jim smirked but then grew serious. "I need to talk to you about Gabby."

Bones frowned. "Gabby? Is everything okay? Is she hurt?"

"No! No, Gabby's okay, but I think she might be jealous of Charlie," Jim explained. He detailed what happened at dinner and the obvious tension between the two kids.

When Jim finished Bones nodded thoughtfully. "That makes sense. They're both fighting for your attention, for parental attention."

Jim huffed. "I get that. But what can I do?"

"Not much you can do," Bones admitted. "Spend time with Charlie, give him what he wants. Like I said, he needs a guide, a father figure."

"And what about Gabby? I can't just ignore her."

"I'm not saying ignore Gabby but you need to explain to her that Charlie isn't replacing her," Bones said. "You need to reassure her of her place but also explain that Charlie needs someone as long as he's on the ship and that he'll be gone soon. It's only temporary."

Jim nodded as he thought over Bones's words. "Alright. Thanks Bones."

Bones nodded and waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, now get going. I still have a lot of work to do."

Jim laughed. "Have fun!" he called over his shoulder as he walked out.

When Jim arrived at the rec room Charlie was still entertaining the crew with card tricks. He found Sulu standing off to the side watching them and walked over. "How long has he been at that?"

"A while now," Sulu answered. "He knows some pretty impressive tricks."

"Where's Gabby?" Sulu indicated to where Gabby was still sitting with Nyota and Spock. Jim nodded his thanks and headed over. Gabby looked a bit upset as Nyota held her.

Charlie smiled brightly when Jim walked in but frowned when the man barely acknowledged him, instead walking over to Sulu and then Gabby. Charlie's frown darkened as Jim knelt down in front of Gabby and started talking softly to her.

Jim looked up at the little girl from his kneeling position. "Gabby, sweetheart, are you okay?"

Gabby nodded but she still looked upset as she clung to Nyota. This immediately got Jim's attention because normally Gabby would be seeking for comfort from Jim. "What happened?" Jim asked Nyota.

Nyota glanced at Spock before clearing her throat. "I'm not sure," Nyota admitted. "Gabby suddenly got upset." Spock raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything. Gabby only got upset when Nyota had stopped singing and Charlie got everyone's attention.

Jim ran a gentle hand over Gabby's cheek. "You're about to go back on duty right?" Nyota nodded. "Do you mind taking Gabby with you? I'm going to walk Charlie back to his quarters and then I'll pick her up to put her to bed."

Nyota nodded and picked Gabby up. "Of course."

Jim smiled softly at Gabby. "I won't be gone long okay?"

Gabby nodded again into Nyota's chest. Jim started to walk towards Charlie but Spock stopped him and pulled him aside. "Captain, I strongly recommend that you do not underestimate Mr. Evans."

Jim smirked. "Scared of a fourteen-year-old boy Mr. Spock?"

"As fear is an emotion, I cannot be afraid of Mr. Evans. However, science has shown that children of certain species, including humans, can sense ill intentions," Spock explained. "Gabrielle has shown significant distrust of Mr. Evans so it would be wise to take care."

Jim glanced at Charlie over his shoulder. The boy was still entertaining the crew with card tricks but would occasionally look their way. It was true that Gabby hadn't exactly warmed up to Charlie but Jim had assumed that Gabby was just jealous. Perhaps there was something more to this Mr. Charlie Evans. "I'll keep an eye on him," Jim promised.

Jim walked over to Charlie's table and Charlie immediately put the cards down and smiled up at him. "Captain Kirk! Do you want to see a card trick?"

Jim smiled but shook his head. "Maybe next time Charlie. Right now it's nearly time for bed. I thought I'd walk you to your quarters."

"Is Gabby coming with us?" Charlie asked with some distaste as he eyed Spock and Nyota leaving with the little girl.

Jim refrained from frowning at his tone. "No, just us."

Charlie nodded and handed the cards back to Chekov.

Jim continued to answer Charlie's questions as they walked until the intercom beeped. "Chef to Captain Kirk."

"Excuse me Charlie." Jim walked over to the wall and pressed a button. "Kirk here. Go ahead Chef."

"I don't think I can do anything about this meatloaf sir."

Jim sighed. "The crew's been eating nothing but synthetics for weeks. I want something different tomorrow. If the crew has to eat synthetic meatloaf, I want it to look like turkey, or even chicken." He looked at Charlie and said. "Sorry about that."

They were about to continue walking when the intercom beeped again. "Captain Kirk." This time it was Nyota.

Jim sighed again. "Excuse me," he said to Charlie. "Kirk here."

"Captain Ramart of the Antares is on D channel."

Jim frowned. What could Ramart want that he came back to the Enterprise? "I'm on my way to the Bridge now."

"Can I come with you?" Charlie asked.

Jim grimaced. "I don't think so Charlie."

Charlie frowned. "I won't get in the way," he promised. He paused before adding, "You let Gabby go on the Bridge."

Jim hesitated. Gabby being on the Bridge had started as an attempt to stay near her as she adjusted but now it was just habit. That and it was probably the safest spot for a five-year-old to be on a starship. Still, it would appease Charlie and hopefully prevent any negative feelings between him and Gabby, so Jim nodded. "Okay."

When Jim and Charlie walked onto the Bridge, Gabby was still sitting in Nyota's lap. She had been smiling until she saw Charlie and immediately frowned. Jim made a mental note to talk with Gabby later. "Can you boost your power Antares? We're barely reading your transmission," Nyota requested.

The channel crackled and then Ramart's voice barely came through the static. "We're at full output Enterprise. I must speak to Captain Kirk."

Jim walked over to the console. "Kirk here Captain Ramart."

"Captain, we're just barely in range. I've got to warn-." The signal suddenly cut out and then there was nothing.

"Re-establish contact," Jim demanded.

"They're not transmitting," Nyota said.

"Keep trying."

"It wasn't very well constructed," Charlie said calmly.

Jim felt a chill run through his body as he looked at Charlie. The boy looked almost smug. "Sweep the area of the Antares transmission with our probe scanners Mr. Spock," Jim ordered without taking his eyes off of Charlie.

"Affirmative Captain."

"You think something happened to the Antares Charlie?" Jim asked.

Charlie shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know."

"Picking up some debris on our scanners Captain," Spock reported.

"What about the Antares?" Jim asked.

Spock turned to him solemnly. "The debris is what's left of the Antares."

Jim frowned and turned to talk to Charlie again when the intercom beeped. "Captain Kirk from ship's Galley."

"Kirk here."

"Sir, I put meat loaf in the ovens." There was a pause and the unmistakable sound of…gobbling. "There're turkeys in there now. Real turkeys."

The Bridge froze. "Chef, have you been-?" Jim was cut off when Charlie started to laugh and left.

"There is something off about that boy," Nyota commented once Charlie was gone.

Jim came over and took Gabby, balancing her on his hip. "Keep searching. I want to know what happened to that ship. I'm putting Gabby to bed." His crew nodded as they left, Gabby waving goodbye from behind Jim's back.

After brushing her teeth and getting into her pajamas, Gabby settled into bed. Jim managed to find a trundle bed that stored easily and fit at the foot of his bed. It gave Gabby easy access to Jim in case of nightmares but still gave her a sense of independence. As Jim tucked her in he sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her for a second. "Gabby, you know that Charlie isn't taking your place right? You're here for as long as you want." Gabby looked down at her sheet and nodded her head slightly. "He's never been around adults before so he's just seeking attention. We'll be dropping him off soon so just be patient, okay?" Gabby nodded again and snuggled further into her covers. Jim smiled and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "I'll be back soon. Goodnight sweetheart." He paused before whispering. "I love you kiddo."

Gabby stayed awake for a few minutes after Jim left, her eyes wide as his words repeated in her head. He really did want her. Eventually she fell asleep, a smile on her face.


	18. Charlie X Part 4

By the next morning the crew had no explanation for the Antares's sudden disappearance and this frustrated Jim. Jim wracked his brain but even he couldn't find a reason for the Antares's destruction. During one of their breaks, Jim and Spock were sitting the rec room playing 3D chess but it was clear that Jim was not focused. Spock moved a piece and then looked up at his captain. "Your mind is not on the game Captain. Check. The Antares?"

Jim shook his head regretfully. "A survey ship with twenty men aboard lost. No reason. Obviously Captain Ramart was not aware of any trouble. I can't figure it." He absentmindedly moved a piece to avoid check.

Spock raised an eyebrow at Jim's unusual move but quickly responded. "My own concern is more immediate. The boy."

This time it was Jim's turn to raise his eyebrow. "Charlie? You really think he has something to do with this?"

"He seemed to know what happened to the Antares before we did."

Jim had to admit that it was suspicious, but how could a single 14-year-old boy be involved? "I'd call it a pretty long reach for evidence Mr. Spock." He looked up from their game to see Charlie standing in the doorway. How long had he been standing there? How much had he heard? "Come in Charlie."

Charlie walked over quietly and watched the climax of the game. "And again, check," Spock said.

Jim smirked and moved one final piece. "Checkmate."

Spock nodded approvingly. "Your illogical approach to chess does have its advantages on occasion Captain."

Jim leaned back in his chair, his hands locked behind his head. "I prefer to call it inspired."

"As you wish," Spock said. "At any rate, the game is yours."

Jim looked at Charlie. "You play chess Charlie?" he asked.

Charlie shrugged. "Oh, I, I watched them play on the Antares," Charlie stuttered. "Can I try?"

"I place you in the hands of our chess master," Jim said. As he stood up Jim placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder and left.

Charlie watched Jim leave with a slight disgruntled look on his face. "The principles of three-dimensional chess are basically mathematic Charlie," Spock said. He started placing the pieces back on their original spots. "You put the white here and the black on the secondary level."

Charlie nodded and sat in Jim's vacant chair. "I know what it is," he scoffed. "Let's play."

Spock nodded. "Very well." They played in silence with Charlie repeating Jim's last few moves. Only three moves later Spock said, "That was a mistake Charlie."

Charlie frowned. "No it wasn't."

Spock moved one of his pieces. "Checkmate."

Charlie's frown deepened. "No, it isn't."

Spock stood up. "If you'll excuse me." As Spock left Charlie glared at his back. On the table in front of him Spock's white pieced melted.

Charlie continued to glare at the door for another second before wandering down to Engineering to find something to keep him occupied. After walking around he found Scotty showing Gabby one of the many controls. Charlie frowned again. Why did he have to run into her again? Why did everyone like her more than him? He was a lot better than her.

As Charlie walked to them, Scotty smiled. "Hi lad. What're you doin' down here?"

Charlie shrugged and looked around. "I'm bored. Can I stay down here and help?"

"I suppose you can but I don't have anything that you can do by yourself," Scotty said. "I'm watching Gabby for a while so the Captain can get some work done."

"Can't you just leave her alone?" Charlie asked.

Scotty shook his head and chuckled. "No can do lad." He placed a hand on Gabby's head. "You can't leave a 5-year-old by herself, especially in Engineering. The Captain only leaves Gabby alone in his quarters and only for an hour or so."

Charlie couldn't help but glare at the little girl as she hid behind Scotty's legs. Why was it always about her?

Scotty watched Charlie's facial expressions curiously. He would have to talk to the Captain about this.

Later that afternoon Jim had just put Gabby down for a nap when Charlie knocked on the door. Jim looked up from his paperwork and said, "Come in Charlie." Jim picked up one of the melted chess pieces and fingered it gently as Charlie stepped in. Spock had told him about what happened after Jim had left the rec room. "Er, Charlie., do you know anything about this chess piece? Did you notice anything peculiar in them when we were using them this afternoon?"

Charlie glanced at the destroyed chess piece with no familiarity but also zero surprise. "No sir. Is that all?"

Jim thought back to his conversation with Scotty about Charlie's reaction to Gabby. He talked to Charlie the previous night but it did little good without talking to Charlie as well. "Er, no. No, no. Sit down." He waited for Charlie to sit in the empty chair at his desk before continuing. "Charlie, how has your trip been so far?"

Charlie blinked. That was not the question that he had been expecting. "I like the ship," Charlie answered. "It's a lot different from the Antares."

Jim nodded. "I'm sure it is. A transport ship is probably more cramped," he joked. Charlie nodded. "Well, we should be to Colony Five soon and you can meet even more people. You even have a family waiting for you. I'm sure you'll enjoy your time there too."

Charlie frowned. "Why can't I stay here?" he asked.

"You already have a family waiting for you."

"But I don't know them!"

"You'll get to know them," Jim said.

"You let Gabby stay."

"Gabby is different," Jim argued. He didn't want to get into an explanation of how Gabby reminded him of himself as a child and how he felt that she needed to stay with him. "She doesn't have any other family."

"Can't you find her one?" Charlie asked. "Then I can stay here. I won't get in the way and I won't take up much room. I'm of more use then she is anyway. She doesn't even talk."

"Charlie!" Jim reprimanded. He quickly checked on Gabby who was still sleeping before turning back to Charlie and lowering his voice again. "Charlie, that's enough."

"Why doesn't anybody like me? Why does everybody only like her?"

Jim sighed. "I never said we didn't like you, but you have a family on Colony Five that wants you."

"But you don't want me."

"Charlie-." The intercom beeped. "Kirk here."

"You asked to be notified when we were to make our course adjustments sir."

"Ask Mr. Spock to see to it." Jim looked back at Charlie. "Charlie, come with me."

Charlie followed Jim in silence until they walked into the gym. Charlie hadn't been to this part of the ship yet. One section held a few weights and machines but the main portion of the gym was an open padded floor. Jim took off his gold command shirt and his black undershirt and tossed them onto a nearby chair. He beckoned Charlie over to the mat. "I'm going to teach you how to fight. Every boy should learn this eventually, and no, I'm not teaching Gabby." Although depending on how their missions went, he might have to in the future. "First, you have to learn how to fall." Jim fell forwards and then rolled to prevent any injuries. "You've got to slap the floor to absorb the energy when you fall. Go ahead try it."

Charlie hesitated and then fell ungracefully. Jim kept himself from laughing as Charlie grimaced and he helped the boy up. "Like everything else, it takes practice Charlie. Try again." This time when Charlie fell he managed a semi-roll. "Good! That's much better. Here, now I'll show you a shoulder roll." Jim fell to the side and rolled as he landed on his shoulder. "Try that."

Charlie shook his head. "I don't want to do that."

"Well, it makes it hard to teach you," Jim said.

"I don't want to do that," Charlie repeated.

Jim sighed. "All right Charlie. Lesson's over for today."

"You were going to teach me how to fight," Charlie whined.

"You have to learn how to protect yourself in a fall before I do that. It's more than teaching you to defend yourself. Charlie, I want you to learn." Jim paused and looked over to where a crewman was working out. "Hey Sam, let me borrow you for a couple easy throws, all right?"

Sam nodded and walked over. "Right."

Sam grabbed Jim's shoulders as Jim said to Charlie, "Watch this Charlie." Jim allowed Sam to throw him, easily rolling into a kneeling position. "That wasn't so bad was it? Now I'll throw him." Jim stood up and put his hands in the same position on Sam's shoulders. "Here we go Sam." Jim quickly tossed Sam to the mat.

Charlie grimaced. "That looks hard."

"Come on Charlie, try it." Charlie walked forward as Sam stepped to the side. "Attaboy. Let's go."

Charlie grabbed Jim's shoulders and attempted to kick out Jim's feet but he couldn't get the larger man to lose his balance. After a second Jim had Charlie pinned to the mat. "Oh!" Charlie exclaimed as his breath was knocked out of him.

Sam laughed as Jim offered a hand to help Charlie up. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

Charlie glared at the still laughing Sam. "Don't laugh at me."

"Cool off," Jim warned.

"Don't laugh at me!" Charlie repeated. A split second later Sam disappeared.

Jim stared at the spot where Sam had just been standing. "Charlie."

"He shouldn't have done that," Charlie said. "It's not nice to laugh at people."

"What happened to him Charlie?" Jim asked. He slowly made his way to the intercom on the wall.

"He's gone," Charlie said simply.

"That's no answer," Jim said.

"He's gone!" Charlie exclaimed. "I didn't mean to do that. It's not nice to laugh at people."

Jim pressed the intercom. "Bridge," a crewman answered.

"Kirk here. Two men from security, on the double."

"Affirmative."

"What are you going to do to me?" Charlie asked.

Jim kept his distance from the boy. "I'm confining you to quarters. I want you to stay there."

"I won't let them hurt me," Charlie said. "I'll make them go away too."

"They won't hurt you Charlie," Jim promised. Two men in red shirts ran into the gym. "They'll take you to your quarters Charlie. Go with them," Jim ordered.

"No!" Charlie shouted. With one look Charlie knocked the men down. One of them managed to draw his phaser, only for Charlie to make the phaser disappear.

Jim stepped forward and put his hands up peacefully. "Go to your quarters."

"He was going to hurt me," Charlie said.

Jim put his hands down and fixed Charlie with a stern glare. "Go to your quarters or I'll pick you up and carry you there."

"I won't let you."

"That's your choice Charlie," Jim said.

"I won't let them hurt me," Charlie said again, slightly deflated.

"They won't hurt you," Jim repeated.

"Captain Kirk," Nyota's voice came over the intercom.

Jim waited until security had taken Charlie away before answering, "Kirk here."

"Security reports that all phaser weapons have disappeared. Shall I repeat Captain?"

"No, I heard you. Have Dr. McCoy and Mr. Spock met me in the briefing room."

A few minutes later Jim, Bones, and Spock gathered in the briefing room to discuss the current situation. Jim quickly recounted what happened in the gym. Bones and Spock were quiet for a minute as they soaked in the information. Finally Spock said, "Thasians have been referred to in our records as having the power to transmute objects or render substances invisible. It has generally been regarded as legend, but Charlie does seem to possess the same power."

"What are the chances that Charlie's not an Earthling, that he's Thasian?" Jim asked Bones.

Bones shook his head. "No, I don't think so, not unless they're exactly like Earthlings. The development of his fingers and toes exactly matches the present development of mans on Earth."

"Agreed," Spock said.

"Well, whatever he is, we have some idea of the power he has," Jim said. "I know what I saw him do in the gymnasium."

Bones grimaced. "Considering the effect a normal adolescence has on a home, Charlie with the power he has-."

"Short-tempered," Jim finished, "because he doesn't understand. He needs, he wants. Nothing happens fast enough."

"The probability is he's responsible for the destruction of the Antares," Spock concluded, "which would indicate a total disregard for human life."

"He doesn't understand what life is," Jim argued. "He's a boy."

"Well, what do we do with this boy Jim?" Bones asked. "How do we keep him caged up?"

"It goes even further than that Doctor," Jim said. "We can't take him to Earth Colony Five. Can you imagine what he'd do in an open, normal environment? I've talked with him, listened. He's a boy seeking attention from anywhere he can get it."

"And with a weapon in him which could destroy you or anyone, anywhere on this ship," Spock added.

"Well for the moment he's stopped," Bones said. "You're an authority he respects Jim."

"Agreed," Spock said. "The struggle must remain between you and him. Should any of us interfere-."

Spock paused as Charlie walked in followed by security. "You wanted to ask me something he said."

"Are you responsible for what happened to the Antares Charlie?" Jim asked.

"Why?"

"Answer me," Jim demanded.

"Yes," Charlie said calmly. "There was a warped baffle-plate on the shield of their energy pile. I made it go away." The men stared at him as he nonchalantly admitted to killing twenty men. "Well they weren't nice to me! They wanted to get rid of me. They don't now."

"What about us Charlie?" Jim asked.

"I don't know," Charlie said.

The men watched as Charlie left with his security detail. Then Spock said what they were all thinking. "We're in the hands of an adolescent."


	19. Charlie X Part 5

Jim hurried to the Bridge with Spock hot on his heels. As soon as the doors opened Jim said, "Lieutenant, raise Colony Five. I want to speak directly to the governor."

Nyota started but nodded. "Yes sir."

"Mr. Chekov, lay a course away from Colony Five. Buy me some time."

Chekov nodded as well. "Yes sir."

Jim was walking to the captain's chair when Nyota's console suddenly short-circuited and she was thrown to the floor with a scream. Jim jumped to attention and grabbed Nyota's hands as she stared at them in shock. "Spock, get the doctor up here on the double." He looked softly at Nyota. "How bad is it Nyota?"

Nyota didn't comment on the use of her first name as Jim helped her back into her chair. "I think it's all right sir, but there's no reason for that panel to cross-circuit like that. I checked it over myself less than fifteen minutes ago."

Chekov stared at his own console in shock. "Keptin! I can't feed any course coordinates into the panel sir. It rejects the course change."

"Helm doesn't respond either sir," Sulu reported.

At that moment Charlie entered alone and watched the chaos. Jim noticed but didn't say anything. Instead he turned to Spock. "Mr. Spock, you getting any readings on your instruments?"

Spock turned to him, one eye still watching Nyota carefully. "Yes sir." Spock stopped and a strange look came over his face. "There's a tiger, tiger, burning bright in the forest of the night," Spock recited when he opened his mouth.

Jim stared at him. "Mr. Spock?"

Spock grimaced slightly with a rare show of emotion. "I'm trying to Saturn rings around my head, down a road that's Martian red."

"You're trying to change course Captain," Charlie said from his spot at the entrance. "You can't do that. If I can't stay here then I want to get to Colony Five as soon as we can."

"Release the transmitter," Jim growled.

"You don't need all that subspace chatter."

The doors opened and Bones ran in, nearly running into Charlie. "What's going on here? Spock calls me to the Bridge and goes into some kind of poetry."

"See to her Doctor," Jim said indicating to Nyota while keeping his eyes on Charlie. Bones nodded and went over to Nyota, kneeling down creakily to look her over.

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I ponder weak and weary," Spock recited.

Charlie smirked. "Very nice Mr. Ears." He looked back to Jim. "Oh, I can make him do anything, whirl around, laugh, anything."

"That's enough Charlie," Jim demanded.

"Don't you think he's funny?" Charlie said. "I think he's funny."

"Leave my crew alone," Jim ordered. Charlie simply glared at him and left.

Spock cleared his throat. "Jim, he'll soon reach a point where he won't back down."

Jim sighed. "I know." And that's what scared him.

Charlie stormed away from the Bridge. He was still tiring when he used his powers but he was slowly getting stronger. Soon he would be able to do whatever he wanted. For now though, he needed to get rid of the one obstacle that was preventing him from staying on the ship.

Gabby woke up alone but this had become a common occurrence. Once her nightmares had lessened Gabby became more comfortable taking naps alone and then sometimes walking to the Bridge. Usually she could find a crewman to walk with her.

Gabby was washing her hands when the doors of the quarters opened. Gabby stepped out with a smile that immediately fell when she saw Charlie standing there instead of Jim. Charlie smirked at her. "Hi Gabby." As she glanced at the door Charlie chuckled lowly. "Oh, locked doors can't stop me." He frowned slightly. He was still pretty drained, but he could stall until he regained his strength.

Gabby watched him carefully. She didn't know about his powers but the look on his face was still enough to make her wary. She stepped back as Charlie came forward. He tried to smile at her. "I don't want to hurt you Gabby, but I want to stay on the ship and I can't do that if you're still here. Why don't you stay with my family on Colony Five instead?"

Gabby shook her head and dashed forward, crawling between Charlie's legs. She managed to reach Jim's desk and open up a channel before Charlie grabbed her and threw her against the bed. Gabby breathed a sigh of relief as the intercom lit up and returned her attention to Charlie. Hopefully he wouldn't notice what she had done and Jim would come save her.

Jim's gut was churning and that was never a good thing. Charlie was loose on his ship and Jim would soon be powerless to stop him. If Jim didn't come up with something fast, Charlie would have complete control of the Enterprise.

Jim nearly jumped when the intercom beeped and Charlie's voice filled the Bridge. "I'm trying to give you a choice Gabby! I don't want to hurt you, but I will."

The color in Jim's face drained instantly. "Spock," he called and the two men were gone.

Back in Jim's quarters Charlie was slowly advancing on Gabby. "Just leave!" Charlie shouted. "Nobody needs you here!"

Gabby sniffed and struggled to keep the tears at bay. She knew that it wasn't true but it still hurt to hear it. Charlie was distracted briefly when Jim and Spock rushed in. "Gabby!" Jim called out. Charlie frowned and with a quick sweep of his arm he threw the two men into the wall.

Gabby stood up and made to run to Jim. "Daddy!"

Jim's eyes widened as he watched Charlie glare at the little girl and just as she was within arms reach of Jim, she disappeared. Something inside of Jim snapped and his eyes turned icy blue. He was no longer facing a 14-year-old boy; he was facing a deadly enemy who was threatening his crew, his family.

Charlie looked at Jim, almost pleading to be understood. "I offered her a way out. She should've listened. I didn't want to hurt her, but she wasn't nice at all. She didn't like me. What you did wasn't nice either, but I still need you Captain. The Enterprise isn't quite like the Antares. Running the Antares was easy. You have to be nice though, all right?"

When Jim didn't answer immediately Charlie glared at him. A sharp pain ripped through Jim's body and he clenched his teeth to keep from crying out. When it became too much Jim nodded and Charlie released him. After Jim caught his breath he looked over at Spock who was still sitting next to him with his legs bent awkwardly. "Mr. Spock?"

Spock never took his eyes off of Charlie, his body tense as he said, "My legs. They're both broken."

"Let him go too Charlie," Jim ordered, his voice cold.

"Why?"

"Because I'm telling you to," Jim said. "Because you need me to run the ship and I need him."

Charlie eyed him but Spock breathed a sigh of relief as he straightened out his legs. "If you try to hurt me again, I'll make a lot of people go away," Charlie threatened.

Jim gulped as he asked the next question, afraid to hear the answer but he kept his "Captain" face on. "And what about Gabby? Is she dead? Gone? Destroyed?"

Charlie smirked. "I won't tell you," he taunted. "Growing up isn't so much. I'm not a man and I can do anything! You can't."

 **A/N: I know, I'm evil. Gabby finally speaks and this happens. I know this chapter was short but I really wanted to end it there. The conclusion in the next chapter!**


	20. Charlie X Part 6

**A/N: I was going to post this tomorrow but I couldn't leave you in suspense any longer, so enjoy!**

Gabby's small voice echoed in Jim's head. She finally spoke, saying the one word that he never thought he would hear applied to him and yet the one word that seemed to accurately describe their relationship, and he lost her. What good was he as a starship captain if he couldn't even protect a 5-year-old girl? "Jim." Jim looked up. His entire senior staff was staring at him in the briefing room. "Are you okay with the plan?" Bones asked.

Locks weren't working so they needed a new plan to keep Charlie contained. Scotty had suggested a force field and it would be Jim's job to lure him in. Jim nodded. "Sounds good. How long until the force field is in place?"

"No more than thirty minutes," Scotty answered. "I'll send my best men."

"Good. Let's do it."

Jim dismissed his crew and was about to leave himself when Bones stopped him. "We're gonna get her back Jim."

For a moment Jim's mask slipped. "But what if she's really gone? Or what if we find her and she's not the same?" Jim took a shuddering breath. "She finally spoke Bones. She called me 'Daddy'." And she had sounded so scared.

When Jim left the briefing room he was back in "Captain" mode. "Computer, locate Charlie Evans." It was a second before the computer found Charlie in the rec room. Jim made his way to the proper deck to retrieve him. Eventually this game had to end.

About thirty minutes later Spock and a crewman were putting the finishing touches of the force field on Charlie's quarters. When Spock heard Jim approaching with Charlie he told the crewman, "I'll activate the force field myself. You can return to your section."

Jim and Charlie rounded the corner just as Charlie was saying, "He had a mean look. I had to freeze him. I like happy looks." He walked into the room and then turned when Jim didn't follow him in. "Aren't you coming in?" Instead Spock pressed a button on the control panel and the force field activated in the doorway. Charlie glanced at the light blue waves of energy and then at the wall, which suddenly disappeared. Before either Jim or Spock could do anything, Charlie froze them. "That wasn't nice. You'll be sorry. You wait, you'll see. You'll be sorry you did that." Charlie unfroze them. "You will."

Charlie watched as a young woman walked past them and turned her into an old woman. She screamed as she looked down at her now wrinkled hands. A few rooms over a group of crewman were laughing. "No. No laughing!" Charlie shouted. The laughing stopped and a woman appeared around the corner. Her face has disappeared as she stumbled and felt her way around the corridor.

Jim and Spock followed Charlie onto the Bridge after helping the crewman whom Charlie had stolen faces from. Bones was already there to make sure that nothing else went wrong. "Captain Kirk, my instruments show we're receiving a message on subspace frequency three, ship-to-ship, but I can't hear it sir."

Jim glared at the boy. "Are you creating that message Charlie, or are you blocking one that's coming in?" he asked.

Charlie shrugged. "It's my game Captain. You have to find out; that's how the game's played, but you can have it now. I've locked on course for Colony Five again." He started to leave but he stopped and turned back around. "But I don't intend to stay there. I like this ship."

Jim growled as Charlie left. "I've waited long enough. I'm going to take him on."

Bones frowned. "You don't have any special immunity, not anymore. Pushed far enough, he'd send you off to oblivion too. And then where would we be?"

"Mr. Spock?" Jim asked.

Spock shook his head. "Out of the question."

Jim frowned and then looked around. "Wait a minute. Does Charlie-?" His face brightened hopefully for the first time since Gabby's disappearance. "Now wait Spock, has he done away with anybody since he took over?"

"Not so far as we know," Spock answered.

"Maybe he can't," Jim concluded. "Could be he's overreached himself. It's a big ship. He's taken full control. If we could tax his power, turn on every device on the ship, every circuit, every light, all of it." Jim started rushing around the Bridge turning panels on as he went and the crew helped. "And while he's fighting that, if I could distract him, maybe you could tranquilize him, keep him under until we reach Colony Five."

"Risky Jim," Bones said.

"If we don't try Doctor, he'll get rid of us anyway," Jim argued. "There's no choice gentlemen, none at all."

The doors opened as Charlie walked in. Jim grinned slightly upon seeing him breathing hard. "I can make you all go away any time I want to." He stumbled a bit to the captain's chair and sat down.

Jim walked over and stood in front of him, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Get out of my chair Charlie and get out of it now."

"I've got your ship Captain," Charlie taunted.

Jim smirked. "Maybe Charlie, but I don't think you can handle anymore. I think you've reached your limit and can't take on one more thing, but you're going to have to."

Charlie frowned. "I could've sent you away before, but I didn't."

"You're going to have to take me on," Jim said ignoring Charlie's comment.

"Don't make me do it now," Charlie warned.

Jim got in Charlie's face, placing a hand on either arm of the chair and leaning in. "You've got my ship and I want it back. I want my crew back, whole, if I have to break your neck to do it!" Jim grabbed Charlie by the scruff of his collar and threw him out of the chair. "And I want my girl back," Jim added in a deadly voice.

Charlie tried to scoot away from the angered captain. "Don't push me," he warned. He pointed at Jim and the man crumbled in pain, gripping the arm of his chair for support. "Sorry. I'm sorry, but-." He stopped and the pain was gone. Charlie looked around frantically as he stood up. "Stop it," he cried into the air. "I said stop it!"

"Captain," Spock said, "the navigation console is clear now. The ship is answering the helm."

"Sir, something off our starboard bow," Nyota reported. "The message says they're from Thasus."

Suddenly Gabby reappeared in the middle of the Bridge. "Oh," Charlie said.

Jim's heart clenched as Gabby looked around in confusion. Her blue eyes were wide and she started to shake when she saw Charlie. Jim wanted nothing more than to scoop her up and check her over but they still had to deal with Charlie. He nodded his thanks to Bones when the older man picked her up instead and stood to the side, holding her closely and whispering to her to keep her calm.

"Sensors show there's something there Captain," Spock confirmed. "Deflectors indicate no solid substance." Spock brought up an image on the screen but it just looked like a floating ball of light.

"No!" Charlie cried. "Oh, no, please, don't let them take me. I can't live with them anymore. You're my friends. You said you were my friends remember? When I came aboard!" He started to look around desperately but none of the crew would look him in the eyes. "Please, I want to go home. Take me home."

The ball of light shimmered and then turned into the image of a gray man in flowing blue robes. "I have taken my form from centuries ago so that I may communicate with you. We did not realize until too late that the boy had gone, and we are saddened that his escape cost the lives of the first ship. We could not help them," the Thasian said regretfully, "but we have returned your people and your ship to you. Everything is as it was."

Charlie backed away from the figure fearfully. "I won't do it again. Please, I'll be good. I won't ever do it again. I'm sorry about the Antares. I'm sorry! When I came aboard!" He hid behind Jim and gripped his shirt. "Please, I want to go with you. Help me!" he pleaded.

Despite everything Jim felt a pang of compassion and turned to the Thasian. "The boy belongs with his own kind." His crew stared at him in shock.

The Thasian shook his head. "That would be impossible."

"With training, we can teach him to live in our society," Jim tried to negotiate. "If he can be taught not to use his power-."

"We gave him the power so he could live," the Thasian interrupted. "He will use it, always, and he would destroy you and your kind, or you would be forced to destroy him to save yourselves."

"Is there nothing we can do?" Jim asked.

"We can offer him life," the Thasian said, "and we will take care of him. Come Charles."

Charlie shook his head and gripped Jim's shirt even tighter. "Oh, please, don't let them take me. I can't even touch them! They can't feel, not like you! They don't love! Please, I want to stay." But all Jim could do was watch as Charlie faded away and the Thasian disappeared with him.

"Charlie's back on board the Thasian ship sir," Nyota said softly. "They're signaling that they're leaving."

Jim sat back in his chair with a heavy sigh. "It's all over now."

Gabby watched from the safety of Bones's arms as Jim checked to make sure that all systems were functional and that all crew were accounted for before walking over to them. His "Captain" face was still on when he looked at Bones and asked, "Is she okay?"

Bones nodded. "Nothing wrong that I could see but bring her by tomorrow and I'll give her a full scan."

Jim nodded and took Gabby into his arms. It was then that Gabby realized that Jim was actually shaking. "Mr. Spock, you have the con."

Jim didn't wait for Spock to acknowledge him as he carried Gabby off the Bridge. He was silent as he walked through the halls. Gabby looked up once and Jim's face was stern and focused. When they reached his quarters Jim quickly shut the door and locked it. He sat on the bed with Gabby in his lap and finally allowed his Captain mask to fall. He hugged Gabby tightly and took a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry," he apologized into her hair. "I'm so sorry. I never should've let it get that far. I should've know that something was wrong with him."

Gabby's small hands furled and unfurled around Jim's shirt as she listened to his heartbeat. She turned in his arms so that she was facing him and cradled his face in her hands. She smiled up at him and said in a small voice, "I love you Daddy."

Jim breathed a sigh of relief as her blue eyes sparkled up at him forgivingly. He gathered her up into another hug and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too sweetheart. So much."

 **A/N: Yay! Gabby is speaking, which means so many more adventures. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Over the next few days Gabby received plenty of well-wishers. She nodded politely to each and every one of them but still only spoke to the senior staff. Nyota just about squealed the first time Gabby said hello to them and Chekov immediately tried to start teaching her Russian. Scotty tried the same with Scots but Jim was a bit concerned with what words he might be trying to teach Gabby so he quickly put an end to that, at least until she was older. Bones sat with Gabby for another counseling session to talk about her disappearance but Gabby couldn't remember anything during that time, just disappearing from Jim's quarters and reappearing on the Bridge. After a successful session Bones told Jim to keep an eye on Gabby but he was confident that she would be fine.

With all of the focus on Gabby's mental state, Jim was overlooked. The first night was he was okay although Jim had to sleep with Gabby in his bed. However, by the second night the nightmares had started.

 _Jim blinked. He was back on Tarsus IV but he was in his Starfleet uniform. What was he doing back here? The sky was starting to darken and the fields were ravaged with plague and famine. Jim could taste the death in the air._

 _A twig snapped behind him and he turned immediately on guard, his makeshift dagger raised in defense. His eyes widened as Gabby stepped out of the brush, a look of confusion on her face. She was as thin as when they had first found her, maybe thinner. "JT? What are you doing? We need to go. Kodos's soldiers are close." Her voice was as quiet as it was on the ship._

 _Jim frowned. JT? He looked down again to see that he was now that malnourished teenager who had struggled to keep his kids alive during Kodos's reign. He carefully followed the little girl through the woods. "Gabby? What are we doing here?"_

 _Gabby gave him another weird look. "What are you talking about? Kodos killed all the plants. And I thought you said not to use our real names. You said to call me Cammie."_

 _'_ _Cammie', for her middle name Camila. But this wasn't right. Gabby wasn't on Tarsus IV with him. They were both supposed to be safe on the Enterprise. Jim was about to say so when his instincts flared up. "Run," he whispered._

 _Gabby didn't question him but immediately did what she was told. As soon as they started running the sounds of yelling started up behind them followed by gunfire. Jim ducked as a bullet came dangerously close to his ear, instead hitting a nearby tree and splintering it. He ignored the pain of the branches slashing at his face as he focused on keeping Gabby in front of him. She stumbled once but Jim forced her back up and they kept running._

 _They kept running until Jim spotted a cave in the distance and pulled Gabby towards it. Jim kept watch as Gabby caught her breath and he didn't relax until the soldiers had past and were long gone. He breathed a sigh and had started to turn to Gabby when she said, "JT?"_

 _The frightened tone in her voice caused his blood to run cold and he whipped around. She was staring up at him, her blue eyes wide and scared, as one hand pressed firmly into her side and the other was red with blood. Jim ran forward and caught her just as she fell to her knees. "Woah, you're going to be okay," Jim soothed. He grimaced as he pulled Gabby's hand from her bullet wound. She was losing too much blood. "You're-you're going to be fine."_

 _Gabby looked up at him, her eyes already starting to glaze over. "Do you think I'll see my Mommy and Daddy again?"_

 _Jim gulped back his tears. "Yeah sweetheart. I'm sure you will."_

 _Gabby closed her eyes and smiled softly. A tear fell down Jim's cheek as Gabby's breathing slowed and then stopped. Jim gathered Gabby up and held her to his chest. He sobbed into her hair until the lights went out and he was thrown into darkness. The weight of Gabby's body disappeared and Jim was suddenly left empty-handed. He looked around frantically and then the floor disappeared from beneath him and he fell. He couldn't tell where he was; it was completely dark and he just kept falling._

Jim woke with a jolt and shot up in his bed. "Lights, 100%." The lights flooded the room as Jim put his head in his hands and groaned. His t-shirt was drenched in sweat and his covers were a mess from his tossing and turning. He froze when he realized that a familiar weight wasn't lying next to him. "Gabby?" he croaked. He cleared his throat and said in a louder voice, "Gabby!"

The bathroom door clicked open and Gabby stepped out with a slight frown. "Daddy?"

Jim breathed sigh of relief and scrambled out of bed to pull her into a hug. "Don't do that to me."

Gabby wasn't sure what he was referring to; she had only gone to the bathroom but she hugged him back and nodded against his chest. "I'm sorry Daddy," she whispered.

Jim held on for a little longer. He would never get tired of this. He never realized how much he wanted this until Gabby had first called him 'Daddy'. Maybe it was his lingering desire to have a real family after coming from a broken one or maybe it was his innate desire to protect, but in a short month Gabby had become the most important person to him, and that scared the hell out of him.

Jim finally released her and looked her over to confirm that she actually was okay, no bullet hole. His paternal instincts were on overdrive after that nightmare and he wasn't sure if he liked it. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, since we're both up why don't we get some breakfast?" he suggested.

Later that morning Bones found Gabby intently watching Jim and Spock's chess game in the rec room but Jim's mind wasn't completely in the game. Bones raised an eyebrow as Jim yawned. "You been getting enough sleep Jim?" Bones asked.

"Hmm?" Jim looked up and grinned. "Oh, hi Bones." He yawned again.

Bones didn't look impressed. "Right." He looked at Gabby instead who was still studying the chess game. "Gabby, has Jim been sleeping well?"

Gabby bit her lip and glanced at Jim who obviously didn't want her saying anything, but Gabby knew better than to lie to an adult, especially Bones. He wouldn't hesitate to hypo even Gabby. So Gabby shook her head. "He has bad dreams," she said softly.

"Traitor," Jim mumbled playfully.

"All right, come on Jim," Bones said. "We should talk."

"I'm fine Bones," Jim said stubbornly.

"I disagree Captain," Spock interjected. "You have made three poor moves in our last game alone. It seems that the lack of sleep is starting to affect your judgment. If this continues you very well may endanger the crew."

Jim glared at his First Officer. He really knew which buttons to press. "What about Gabby?" Jim had to argue. "I can't leave her alone."

"Spock can watch her," Bones said.

Spock would deny the look of shock on his face but he quickly nodded emotionlessly. "I can watch Gabrielle."

"That's settled," Bones said. "Let's go Jim."

He started to pull Jim out of his chair but Jim pulled away to look at Gabby. "Be good for Spock," he said. "I'll be back soon."

Gabby nodded and watched as Bones dragged Jim away. She then looked at Spock who was starting to look a little out of his element. This was the first time Spock had watched Gabby alone; typically Nyota was with him. Now, he was actually at a loss of what to do.

Gabby was sort of in the same boat. The Vulcan hybrid was still a mystery to her. It was a little disconcerting not being able to tell what Spock was feeling or thinking. At least when Gabby wasn't talking she still showed emotions on her face.

An awkward silence passed between the two. Gabby avoided his eyes by looking at the chessboards. It was another second before Spock asked, "Would you like to learn how to play?"

Gabby looked up in surprise and nodded. "Yes please." Gabby climbed into the seat across from him and waited patiently as Spock rearranged the pieces.

When Bones finally got Jim in his office he turned on the younger man. "Okay, what's going on? Nightmares?"

Jim sat down and put his head in his hands. Bones had never seen the man look so broken. "I think I made a mistake." Bones waited for Jim to elaborate. "What was I thinking trying to raise a kid on a starship?"

Bones's eyes widened in understanding. "You're having nightmares about what happened with Charlie?"

"I dreamt that she was on Tarsus with me."

Bones flinched. Jim hadn't told him much of his experience on Tarsus, but between Jim's drunken stories and what they learned at Starfleet Academy, Bones could only imagine what Jim was dreaming about. Bones sat on the edge of his desk and said, "She's fine Jim. Scans came out normal and she doesn't remember much of the incident."

"A starship is too dangerous for a five-year-old," Jim said. "She would've been better off in foster care."

"Do you really believe that?" Bones asked quietly. Jim looked up at him. "Yes, a starship is dangerous, but Gabby is happy and healthy, and more importantly, she's loved. Can you promise the same if she were in foster care?" Jim was silent so Bones continued. "The crew loves her. Uhura loves having a little girl around to spoil, Chekov, Sulu, and Scotty are already planning pranks to teach her, God help us all, and even Spock is starting to warm up to her. I love the kid and I see how much you love her too, and she's crazy about you. You made the right move keeping her."

Jim shook his head. "Is it worth it to put her in so much danger?"

Bones frowned. "Who says that she wouldn't be in danger on Earth? The only difference is that here she's with people who love her and are willing to do anything to protect her." Bones studied his best friend. "This isn't about Gabby. This is about you, isn't it?"

"I don't think I can do this again."

Bones sighed. "This isn't Tarsus Jim. You're not alone. We're all willing to help you with Gabby."

"And if something happens to her? I can't go through that again."

"You shouldn't let that stop you," Bones said. "I've been trying to figure out why Gabby hasn't shown any negative side effects from what Charlie did to her and the only solution I can come up with is you."

Jim frowned. "Me?"

"Yes you. She trusts you so much that she doesn't have to be afraid of anything happening to her. You're her father now. She knows you'll keep her safe."

"I don't want to disappoint her."

Bones shrugged. "Eventually you will and she'll figure out that you're only human. It comes with being a parent and she'll understand that when the time comes, but how do you think she'll feel if you suddenly abandon her?"

Jim didn't have to wonder; he knew. Gabby would never forgive him. Parents were supposed to protect and support their kids, not abandon them, because if you couldn't trust your family, who could you trust? "You really think I can do this?" Jim asked.

Bones grinned and slapped his friend on the shoulder. "Yeah, I do, and we're all here to help you."

"Thanks Bones," Jim said sincerely.

"Come on. Let's go save Gabby from the hobgoblin and get some lunch. Then you need a nap and I'll watch the kid."

But when Jim and Bones returned to the rec room, they had to keep from laughing. Gabby was halfway out of her chair and staring at the chessboards with her tongue sticking out to the side. Jim stepped forward for a second, afraid that Gabby's precarious balancing act would cause the girl to fall over, but one look at Spock caused him to stop. Spock was seemingly focused on the game but his eyes were watching Gabby carefully and his body was tense, ready to catch her should she fall. Finally, Gabby moved a piece.

Spock's mouth twitched slightly as he moved his own piece and said, "Checkmate."

Gabby's eyes widened as they roamed the board and she nodded. "Can we play again?"

"Actually, we need to get some lunch," Jim said stepping forward. "I bet we can get Chef to whip up some mac & cheese." Jim carefully helped her out of her chair.

Gabby's face brightened. "Are you coming with us Spock?" she asked the Vulcan.

Spock shook his head. "I must return to duty, but we shall play again soon."

Gabby smiled and surprised them by stepping forward and hugging Spock. "Thank you Spock. I can't wait to play again!"

Spock was momentarily frozen but he eventually patted Gabby awkwardly on the back. "You are welcome Gabrielle."

Gabby took a step back and fixed Spock with a stare. "Gabby," she corrected.

Jim and Bones smirked as the corners of Spock's mouth twitched again and he nodded. "Gabby."

Gabby smiled and waved at Spock before taking Jim and Bones's hands. "Can we get chocolate chip cookies too?" she asked.

Jim laughed as Bones groaned. "I swear Jim, you're a terrible influence!"

Spock watched as they left the rec room. No matter how long he spent with humans, he would never understand the innocence of children.


	22. Where No Man Has Gone Before Part 1

About a week later the Enterprise intercepted another distress signal. However, this signal came from a ship that had been missing for over two centuries. Jim hadn't been on duty when they discovered the signal but several minutes of pacing on the Bridge had caused the current shift to promise to call him once they had something. So now Jim was waiting impatiently in the briefing room while playing chess with Spock, Gabby sitting in his lap as she attempted to follow the game.

Spock watched Jim for a minute. "Your move Captain."

Jim groaned. "We should have intercepted by now. The Bridge said they'd call."

"I'll have you checkmated your next move."

Jim smirked. "Have I ever mentioned you play a very irritating game of chess Mr. Spock?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Interesting? Ah, yes. One of your Earth emotions."

"Certain you don't know what irritation is?" Jim asked. "You are half-human after all."

Gabby looked up from the game. "You're half-human Spock?"

Spock nodded. "My mother…was human," he answered.

The intercom beeped, preventing Gabby from asking about Spock's mother. "Bridge to briefing lounge. Object is now within tractor beam range."

"No visual contact Mr. Kelso?" Jim asked.

"No sir. It's too small to be a vessel. It only reads about one meter in diameter."

"Not large enough even for a lifeboat," Spock commented.

"Small enough to bring it aboard sir, if you want to risk it," Kelso added.

Jim nodded. "Look into it Mr. Kelso." Jim picked Gabby up and balanced her on his hip. "Let's go see what we've picked up."

"Is it safe?" Gabby asked as they headed to the transporter room.

Jim smiled. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

When they arrived in the transporter room, Scotty was already waiting behind the controls. "Materializer ready sir."

Jim nodded. "Bring it aboard Scotty." The lights shimmered as a figure gradually appeared on the transporter pad. It was a small metallic box. Jim put Gabby down and walked cautiously to the pad. "Old-style ship recorder that could be ejected when something threatened the ship."

Spock walked up beside him to observe the figure as well. "More like destroyed the ship in this case," he commented. "Look at it. Burnt, pitted."

Jim nodded. "Let's just hope its tapes are intact. We'll feed it through Mr. Spock's computer," he told Scotty.

Scotty nodded. "Yes sir. It's begun transmitting sir."

"Flash the Bridge. Put all decks on the alert," Jim ordered.

Jim held Gabby's hand as they left the transporter room, Spock only a step behind. As they stepped onto the turbolift a handsome young man ran towards them. Gabby recognized him as Gary Mitchell, one of Jim's friends from the Academy. He could be a bit arrogant but he was one of the first crewmen who wasn't part of the senior staff that Gabby had met and he always made her laugh. "Hold it Jim," Mitchell asked as he ran onto the lift.

Jim chuckled as Mitchell bent over to catch his breath. "Getting into shape?"

Mitchell laughed. "Yeah, well I figured you weren't on the Bridge. Kelso's voice sounded a little nervous." He glanced sideways at Spock. "Well, uh, you finish the game?" Everyone on the crew by now knew that Jim would play chess with Spock when he was waiting for something.

"He played most illogically," Spock answered. "His next move should have been the rook."

Both Jim and Mitchell laughed. "Hello Gabby," Mitchell greeted the little girl. Gabby smiled shyly and waved. "Still won't talk to Uncle Gary huh?" Mitchell teased.

Gabby blushed. "Don't take it personally," Jim defended. "She still hasn't spoken a word to anyone outside of the senior staff, and that took nearly a month."

"Well, I'll get you to talk to me eventually," Mitchell promised grinning at Gabby.

The lift opened up onto the Bridge and the two officers put on their professional faces. Mitchell walked over to one of the crewmen at the helm. "You are relieved Mr. Alden."

Alden nodded and stood up to allow Mitchell to take his place. "Acknowledged Mr. Mitchell."

Jim sat in his chair with Gabby in his lap. "Screen on."

"Screen on sir," Kelso said next to Mitchell. "Approaching galaxy edge sir."

"Neutralize warp Mr. Mitchell," Jim ordered. "Hold this position."

"Neutralize warp sir."

"Address intercraft."

"Intercraft open."

"This is the Captain speaking." Jim's voice echoed throughout the ship. "The object we encountered is a ship's disaster recorder, apparently ejected from the S.S. Valiant two hundred years ago."

"The tapes are burnt out," Spock reported. "Trying the memory banks."

"We hope to learn from the recorder what the Valiant was doing here and what destroyed the vessel," Jim continued. "We'll move out into our probe as soon as we have those answers. All decks standby."

As Jim finished a group of officers stepped onto the Bridge. Gaby smiled brightly at Bones, Sulu, and Scotty who were among them. Sulu grinned at her and Scotty gave her a wink. Bones was a bit more professional but Gabby didn't take it personally. Bones made plenty of time for her outside of work. The only person Gabby didn't recognize was a blond woman with a very stern face. "Department heads sir," Mitchell reported. "You wanted everybody on the Bridge before we left the galaxy."

"Astro sciences standing by Captain," Sulu reported.

"Engineering division ready, as always," Scotty said.

"Life sciences ready Jim. This is Dr. Dehner, who joined the ship at the Aldebaran colony," Bones introduced with subtle disdain. That explained why Gabby didn't recognize her. They had only just left the Aldebaran colony two days ago.

Dehner stepped forward. "Psychiatry Captain. My assignment is to study crew reaction in emergency conditions." And that explained Bones's disdain. Being assigned a psychiatrist when Bones was perfectly qualified was a bit of an insult. Then Dehner looked at Gabby and smiled. "And you must be Gabrielle. I've heard a lot about you. I would love to talk to you about how you're handling everything."

Gabby just eyed her and Jim had to keep from laughing. "Unfortunately Gabby only talks to the senior staff right now, so Dr. McCoy is her appointed counselor," Jim said.

Dehner nodded politely. "Of course."

"Getting something from the recorder now," Spock announced.

"If there was an emergency, I'd be interested in how that crew reacted too," Dehner said.

"Improving the breed Doctor?" Mitchell quipped. "Is that your line?"

"I heard that's more your specialty Commander, line included," Dehner responded coldly.

Mitchell leaned over to Kelso and whispered, "Walking freezer unit." The young man snickered.

"Decoding memory banks," Spock said. "I'll try to interpolate." There was a second of silence as Spock listened to the recordings. "The Valiant had encountered a magnetic space storm and was being swept in this direction."

"The old impulse engines weren't strong enough," Jim realized.

Spock continued. "Swept past this point, about a half light year out of the galaxy, they were thrown clear, turned, and headed back into the galaxy here." He paused. "I'm not getting it all. The tapes are pretty badly burned. Sounds like the ship encountered some unknown force. Now, orders, counter orders, repeated urgent requests for information from the ship's computer records for anything concerning ESP in human beings."

Gabby shivered. Bones had explained Charlie's powers as being a form of ESP, although it had been a lot stronger than anything on record.

Jim's hold on Gabby tightened as he felt her shiver. He knew exactly what had caused her reaction. "Extrasensory perception. Dr. Dehner, how are you on ESP?"

Dehner frowned. "In tests I've taken my ESP rated rather high," she answered.

"I'm asking what you know about ESP," Jim corrected.

Dehner nodded. "It is a fact that some people can sense future happenings, read the backs of playing cards and so on, but the esper capacity is always quite limited."

"Did you read our past mission reports?" Jim asked.

"About Charlie Evans? Yes."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "And you believe his powers were limited?"

"I'll admit that Mr. Evans's powers were higher than what we've normally seen, but his situation was different," Dehner argued.

"Severe damage," Spock continued to report. "Seven crewmen dead. No, make that six. One crewman seemed to have recovered. That's when they became interested in extrasensory perception. More than interested, almost frantic about it. No, this must be garbled." Spock paused again. "I get something about destruct. I must have heard it wrong. It sounded like the captain giving the order to destroy his own ship."

Jim frowned. "Comments?" he asked his department heads.

"The only fact we have for sure is that the S.S. Valiant was destroyed," Bones concluded.

"That's probably the best argument to continue the probe," Jim said. "Other vessels will be heading out here someday and they'll have to know what they'll be facing." He turned to Mitchell. "We're leaving the galaxy Mr. Mitchell. Ahead warp factor one."

"Force field of some kind," Spock warned.

"We're coming up on it fast," Mitchell said.

"Sensor beam on," Spock ordered.

"Sensor beam on sir," Kelso acknowledged.

"Deflectors full intensity," Spock said.

"Deflectors full intensity."

"Deflectors say there's something there, sensors say there isn't," Spock said. "Density negative. Radiation negative. Energy negative."

"Whatever it is, contact in 12 seconds," Kelso reported.

"Gravitation on automatic," Jim ordered. In a few seconds the ship collided with something hard and the consoles started to blow up. Jim pitched forward and out of his chair, just managing to rotate his body so that he landed on his back and Gabby landed safely on top of him. He immediately stood up and placed Gabby back in the chair. "Emergency stations. All decks on fire alert. Neutralize controls. Kelso, put it on manual. Any radiation? Anything?"

"Negative!" Spock shouted over the alarms.

"Helmsman, take us out of here!" But Mitchell never had the chance to respond. A large electric charge ripped through Dehner and then Mitchell, knocking both of them unconscious. "Helmsman!" Jim leapt forward and grabbed the controls. "Lateral power!" Spock came over to relieve Jim and veered the Enterprise away from the anomaly. As everything finally started to calm down, Jim looked at Spock. "Take damage reports."

Spock returned to his console. "Damage control reports, all stations!"

As reports came in Jim went to check on Gabby. The girl was shaking and had a light bruise already forming on her elbow but otherwise she looked okay. Still, Jim asked, "Gabby, are you okay sweetheart?" Gabby nodded slowly so Jim gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before looking around. The helm was still smoking some and crewmen were gradually picking themselves up off the floor. Bones was already with Mitchell so Jim moved to help Dehner who was slowly waking up.

"Gravity control switching to batteries," a crewman reported.

"Something hit me," Dehner said as she put her hand to her head, "like an electrical charge."

"He's alive," Bones said of Mitchell. "Appears to be in shock."

"Engineering deck three, can you give a damage report?"

"Sensor beams. Full power on the deflectors."

"Main engines are out sir," Spock reported. "We're on emergency power cells. Casualties, nine dead."

"Gravity's down to .8!"

One of the crewmen started a ship wide announcement. "All decks, this is Bridge Engineering. Due to emergency conditions-."

As the crewman continued Jim walked over to check on Mitchell. "Gary. Gary, are you all right?"

Mitchell nodded, his eyes still closed as he sat up. "I'm a little weak for some reason Jim, but I feel all right now." When he opened his eyes Jim gasped. Mitchell's eyes were glowing silver.


	23. Where No Man Has Gone Before Part 2

**A/N: Sorry this update took longer than usual. Baseball season has officially started, which means I am now going to school full-time for two degrees and working 40-50 hours a week, during a light week. I'll try to update when I can but it won't be as regular as it was, at least until the college season is over. Anyway, enjoy!**

Jim frowned as he read over the damage reports. The ship's condition was bad; they were operating on impulse power only, the main engines were burned out, and their space warp ability was gone. They were now years away from any Earth bases, and they still didn't know what happened to the Valiant. The Enterprise had gone though the barrier just like the Valiant had, but what about afterwards? He also wanted to know what killed nine of his crew.

The Bridge had finally collected itself. Injured crewmen had gotten checked out in sickbay and had returned except for Mitchell, who Bones wanted to keep under observation for his glowing eyes. Jim had insisted that Gabby go down to sickbay as well, and he was already itching to go check on them both. Jim was about to excuse himself when Dehner walked onto the Bridge.

She walked over to his chair and handed him a PADD. "Autopsy report sir. Each case showed damages to the body's neural circuit. An area of the brain was burned out," she explained.

"And you, are you feeling all right?" Jim inquired. He had been surprised when Dehner quickly returned to work, despite Bones recommending that she rest in sickbay.

Dehner nodded. "Yes, Mitchell too, except for his eyes. We're trying to find a reason for that, and why, out of our whole crew, only certain people were affected."

"I think we've found that answer Doctor," Spock said implying the recordings.

Dehner stared at him incredulously. "If you're suggesting there's anything dangerous-."

"Before the Valiant was destroyed, its Captain was frantically searching for ESP information on his crew," Spock reminded her.

"Espers are simply people with flashes of insight," Dehner argued.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Are there not also those who seem to see through solid objects, cause fires to start spontaneously?"

"There's nothing about it that could possibly make a person dangerous," Dehner scoffed.

"Dr. Dehner is speaking of normal ESP power," Spock told Jim.

"Perhaps you know of another kind?"

Jim's face darkened. "We know for sure that there is another kind. Charles Evans did much more than have flashes of insight." Jim stood up before Dehner could argue again. "I'm going to check on Mitchell myself, unless either of you have anything else to add." Both scientists shook their heads. "Good. Spock, you have the con."

When Jim walked into sickbay, only one bed was occupied. Mitchell was looking off to the side, seemingly looking at a screen in front of him. "Hello Jim," Mitchell greeted without looking at him. He turned his head and Jim's steps nearly faltered at the sight of his friend's still glowing silver eyes. Mitchell grinned. "Hey, you look worried."

Jim smirked back at him as he stopped at his bedside. "I've been worried about you since that night on Deneb IV."

Mitchell chuckled lightly. "Yeah, she was a nova that one. Not nearly as many after-effects this time, except for the eyes." His grin grew. "They kind of stare back at me when I'm shaving."

"Do you feel any different?" Jim asked.

Mitchell cocked his head to the side. "In a way, I feel better than I've ever felt before in my life," he admitted. "It actually seems to have done me some good."

Jim raised his eyebrow at him curiously. "How?"

"Well, I'm getting a chance to read some of the longhaired stuff that you like. Hey man, you remember you back at the Academy? A stack of books with legs, but no one ever saw that side of you. You were just the farm boy genius who went after any woman you could."

Jim smirked. "I wasn't that bad was I?"

"You remember that little blonde lab technician who kept throwing herself at you? Who do you think set that up? And it was so easy!"

Jim gaped. "You planned that?"

"It was the only way I could get you to stop flirting with the girl I liked!" Mitchell laughed.

"I almost married her!"

Mitchell smirked. "You better be good to me. I'm getting ever better ideas here." He sighed. "So when do I go back on duty?"

Jim turned serious again. "I'm going to get Dr. Dehner to keep you under observation for a while."

"With almost a hundred women on board, you can do better than that friend Captain," Mitchell joked.

"Consider it a challenge," Jim replied.

"That doesn't seem very friendly. Didn't I say you'd better be good to me?" Mitchell said as he turned over to his side again and away from Jim. Jim couldn't help but feel that it was more of a threat than a friendly quip.

Recognizing that he had been dismissed, Jim went to search for Gabby. If Bones hadn't allowed her to leave sickbay and she wasn't in the main room, then she had to be in Bones's office with said doctor. Jim was proven right when he walked up to the door and could hear light giggling. He opened the door and smiled. Gabby had managed to wrangle Bones into a game of checkers and was currently "beating" him. Once she heard the door open Gabby turned around and smiled brightly. "Daddy!" She jumped out of her seat to hug Jim around the waist.

Jim smiled softly and hugged her back. "Hi sweetheart. How are you feeling?" He discreetly looked her over. She seemed to be doing okay, but he was a bit concerned that Bones hadn't allowed her back on the Bridge. He looked at his friend once he finished his observations.

"I'm fine," she answered. She returned to her seat and jumped one of Bones's red pieces. "That's another one Bones!" Gabby exclaimed gleefully. "You only have two left."

Bones grinned. "I did tell you that you were going to be better than me darlin'." He glanced at the board and moved one of his two pieces out of danger of being jumped and looked up at Jim. "She's fine Jim, just a few bruises. I thought you would be busy on the Bridge so I was going to keep her here until you were done."

Jim nodded his understanding. Of course Bones was thinking two steps ahead. "Thanks Bones." Jim knew that he would probably remain busy with Mitchell, the Valiant, contacting the families of the deceased crewmembers and making preparations, damage reports, and the probe, but he turned to Gabby and asked anyway, "Gabby, do you want to come back with me or stay here with Bones?"

Gabby paused and bit her lip in thought. She wanted to go with Jim but Bones had told her that he would be really busy. Still, she looked at Jim and asked quietly, "Are you really busy?"

Jim grinned. He was but he hated not having Gabby near him, especially when something was threatening the ship. He felt a lot better when he knew where she was. "I'm never too busy for you kid," Jim promised.

Gabby grinned, looked back at the game, and jumped Bones's remaining two pieces. "I win! Thank you Bones!"

Bones stared at the board. He thought he had been going easy on her but Gabby had proven to be a better player than he had thought. He actually had to start trying after the first few moves. "You've been spending time with the hobgoblin," Bones joked. "I want a rematch later."

Gabby nodded. "Okay. Bye Bones!"

Gabby pulled out her PADD as they walked onto the Bridge and went over to the captain's chair. Jim walked over to where Spock was watching Mitchell read. Jim could swear that there was a mixed look of fascination and concern on Spock's face. "He's reading even faster now then just a few moments ago," he reported. "Is that Gary Mitchell, the one you used to know?"

Jim frowned. He was starting to doubt that himself. "Put a twenty-hour watch on sickbay. Fullest possible range of examinations and tests." Jim's friend had changed and Jim was worried about just how much worse Mitchell was going to get.


	24. Where No Man Has Gone Before Part 3

**A/N: Just a quick note, I promise to never give up on a story without posting a note, and I have certainly not given up on this one. That being said, I apologize for taking so long to update. I saw the newest Star Trek movie and although it will take quite a while to reach that point, I'm even more excited to work now. Not a lot of Gabby in this episode but she'll be in more soon. Enjoy!**

Down in sickbay Bones was continuing his tests on Mitchell but could find nothing wrong. He frowned slightly at the results. "Perfect, perfect. I've never had a patient like you Gary. Even the healthiest are generally off on some reading."

As Bones left to analyze the results, Dehner stepped towards Mitchell's bed. She didn't look particularly upset or worried, more curious than anything. "I know you don't particularly like me Mr. Mitchell, but since I'm assigned here, can we make the best at it?" she requested.

Mitchell smirked at her. "I've got nothing against you Doctor."

"Nor against the walking freezing unit?" Dehner quoted.

Mitchell chuckled. "Well, I, sorry about that."

Dehner shook her head in slight dismissal. "Women professionals do tend to overcompensate." She walked closer to his bed. "Now, let's talk about you. How do you feel?"

Mitchell sighed. "You know, everybody, everybody seems worried that I don't have some kind of fever or something. Maybe if we could just change these dials…" Without Mitchell moving, his sensors started soaring. Dehner gasped and then Mitchell said, "Now back to normal I think," and his sensors went back down again.

"How did you do that?" Dehner asked in shock.

"I'm not sure," Mitchell admitted. "I, I just thought of making it happen, and it does." He suddenly grinned. "It's, hey, er hey. Watch this doc."

The sensors suddenly plummeted and Mitchell collapsed in his bed. Dehner stared at the dead machine in fear and then looked around frantically for one of the medical staff but no one was around. When she couldn't find a doctor or a nurse, she turned back to Mitchell. "Stop it. Stop it!" The sensors started beeping again and Mitchell opened his eyes with a smirk. "You were dead for almost 20 seconds," Dehner exclaimed. "There were no readings at all."

Mitchell laughed. "Yeah. Oh boy. You, you know Doc, there have been other things too, like going halfway through the ship's library in hardly a day. Yeah. Oh, what's happening to me?"

"Do you remember everything you read that quickly?" Dehner asked suddenly intrigued, her scientific curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yeah," Mitchell answered.

"On any tape?"

"Sure, yeah."

Dehner pulled the scree around and pulled up a book. "Try this one."

"Yeah."

"Page 387."

Without missing a beat Mitchell recited, "'My love has wings. Slender, feathered things with grace in upswept curve and tapered tip.' The Nightingale Woman, written by Phineas Tabolde on the Canopius planet back in 1996. It's funny you picked that one Doctor."

"Why?" Dehner asked.

"That's one of the most passionate love sonnets of the past couple of centuries." He paused before asking, "How do you feel Doctor?"

Dehner frowned, taken aback by the sudden change of topic. "What?"

"How do you feel?" Mitchell repeated.

"I just fell," Dehner dismissed. "Nothing happened."

"No?" Mitchell pushed with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure? Are you sure?"

Dehner opened her mouth to answer when Kelso walked in. He stopped short when he realized that Mitchell already had company. "Er, I was on my coffee break. I thought I'd check on…," he trailed off a bit unsure.

Mitchell waved him in with a light smile. "Yeah, that's okay Lee, come on in. Don't let the light in my eyes bother you pal. It's all for our, our good-looking lady doctor here."

Kelso didn't look too convinced but still said, "Yeah, sure."

"So, er, so, how go the repairs?"

Kelso sighed. "Well, the main engines are gone, unless we can find some way to re-energize them."

"You better check the starboard impulse packs," Mitchell suggested casually. "Those parts have about decayed to lead."

Kelso frowned. "Oh, yeah, sure Mitch."

"I'm not joking Lee!" Mitchell cried. "You activate those packs and you'll blow the whole impulse deck."

Kelso was starting to look a little nervous now. "I'll er, I'll get on it right away. I just wanted to stop by and make sure you were okay. See you later."

Mitchell shook his head pitifully as Kelso left. "He's afraid. He'd seen those points and he hadn't noticed their condition."

"How do you know?" Dehner asked.

"The image of what he'd seen was still in his mind," Mitchell answered simply.

An hour later Kelso reported to the briefing room where Jim, Spock, Sulu, and Scotty were waiting. Gabby remained on the bridge with Nyota. Jim was trying his hardest to keep Gabby out of any more danger. If he was going to convince Starfleet to let him keep Gabby, he couldn't keep letting her get mixed up in every incident.

As Kelso walked in Jim noted the confusion on his face. The young man sat down and looked at his captain. "Well, it didn't make any sense that he'd know but naturally I checked out the circuit anyway," Kelso started referencing the part Mitchell had mentioned to him. "I don't know how, but he was right. This point is burned out exactly the way he described it," he said showing the part.

Jim opened his mouth to say something just as Dehner rushed in, a notebook tucked under her arm. "Sorry I'm late. I became so interested in observing Gary, Mr. Mitchell," she quickly amended. She took a seat next to Scotty.

Only Jim noticed the slight look of disapproval and frustration on Spock's face. "Our subject is Gary Mitchell," he reprimanded. "Our concern is, rather, what he is mutating into."

Dehner frowned. "I know Vulcans aren't supposed to have feelings like we do Mr. Spock, but to talk that way about a man you've worked next to is worse than-."

"That's enough Doctor," Jim cut her off, throwing in a stern look for good measure.

But Dehner ignored it. "I don't think so. I understand you least of all," she said turning on Jim. "Gary told me that you've been friends since he joined the service, that you asked for him aboard the Enterprise."

Jim flinched slightly. "It is my duty, whether pleasant or unpleasant, to listen to the reports, observations, even speculations, on any subject that might affect the safety of this vessel, and it's my science officer's duty to see I'm provided with that," he said tightly. "Go ahead Mr. Spock."

"Have you noted evidence of unusual powers?" Spock asked Dehner.

Dehner sighed. "He can control certain autonomic reflexes. He reads very fast, retains more than most of us might consider usual."

Jim looked to Scotty. "Mr. Scott, would you repeat what you just told us?"

"About an hour ago the bridge controls started going crazy. Levers shifting by themselves, buttons being pushed, instrument readings changing."

"And on my monitor screen I could see Mitchell smiling each time it happened, as if this ship and crew were almost a toy for his amusement," Spock added.

Jim laced his fingers together thoughtfully and looked at Dehner pointedly. "Are they right Doctor? Has he shown abilities of such magnitude?" His blue eyes bore into hers, as if daring her to lie to him or keep out any information.

Dehner frowned but nodded. "I saw some such indications."

Jim's eyes narrowed at her. "And you didn't think it worth mentioning?" This woman was potentially putting his crew in further danger!

Dehner bristled slightly. "No one's been hurt have they? Don't you understand? A mutated superior man could also be a wonderful thing. The forerunner of a new and better kind of human being," she implored him to understand.

Jim's eyes turned icy blue. "The last time we had someone on board with this type of power, he almost took over the ship and I nearly lost my daughter." He missed the small smiles on his staff's face at him calling Gabby his 'daughter'. "Mr. Sulu," Jim said looking at his helmsman.

Sulu nodded. "If you want the mathematics of this, Mitchell's ability is increasing geometrically. That is, like having a penny, doubling it every day. In a month, you'll be a millionaire."

"In less time than that," Spock picked up, "he will have attained powers we can't understand and can't cope with. Soon we'll be not only useless to him, but actually an annoyance."

Jim was silent as he thought through his options. He hated to betray his friend but he had to think about the safety of his crew, and Gabby. Finally he looked around the table. "There'll be no discussion of this with the crew." They didn't need a scare so soon after Charlie. "Thank you."

Everyone but Spock left and the half-Vulcan waited until they were alone to speak. "We'll never reach an Earth base with him aboard Jim. You heard the mathematics of it. In a month he'll have as much in common with us as we'd have with a ship full of white mice."

"I need a recommendation Spock, not vague warnings," Jim said in frustration. He couldn't even appreciate the fact that Spock had actually called him 'Jim'.

Spock almost sighed. "Recommendation one: there's a planet a few light days away from here, Delta Vega." Jim flinched at the familiar name although he knew it was a different planet from the one that he had been marooned on. "It has a lithium cracking station. We may be able to adapt some of its power packs to our engines."

"And if we can't?" Jim asked. "We'll be trapped in orbit there. We haven't enough power to black back out."

"It is the only possible way to get Mitchell off this ship."

Jim shook his head. "If you mean strand Mitchell there, I won't do it. That station is fully automated. There's not a soul on the whole planet. Even the ore ships call only once every 20 years."

"Then you have one other choice. Kill Mitchell while you still can," Spock concluded.

"Get out of here," Jim hissed angrily.

"It is your only other choice, assuming you make it while you still have time," Spock said calmly, not at all affected by Jim's anger.

"Will you try one moment to feel?" Jim said, his voice slowly rising. "At least act like you've got a heart. We're talking about Gary."

"The captain of the Valiant probably felt the same way, and he waited too long to make his decision. I think we've both guessed that."

Jim slumped back in his chair in defeat. He knew that Spock was right, even if he hated to admit it. With a heavy sigh he ordered, "Set course for Delta Vega."


	25. Where No Man Has Gone Before Part 4

**A/N: I have updated the chapter titles so you can easily find your favorite episodes/movies. Any chapter without a title is an original chapter, if you'd rather skip the episodes. Enjoy!**

Jim sighed heavily as he watched Gabby sleep. Her nightmares had almost completely ceased and his were slowly getting there. He would sometimes still second-guess his decision to try and keep the little girl but then moments like this enforced it. Sure he knew that she would be safer on Earth, even in foster care, but he couldn't help but be selfish. His gut told him that he needed her and she needed him, and his heart fully agreed.

The ship had nearly reached Delta Vega and soon he would have to leave and try to maroon one of his closest friends. But first he needed to talk to Gabby and explain what was going on.

Thankfully Jim didn't have to wake Gabby up himself as she turned over towards him and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled sleepily at him as she fisted her eyes. Jim grinned as she sat up; her dark curls were everywhere. "Hi Daddy," she said through a yawn.

"Hi sweetheart." Jim pulled Gabby into his lap to cuddle. He would never get tired of this. "Did you have a good nap?"

Gabby nodded and snuggled into Jim's chest. "No bad dreams," she reported.

Jim smiled. "That's good." He allowed them to sit for a few minutes before getting to business. "Sweetheart, I need to go off planet for a bit. We're nearly to the planet now."

Gabby shifted so that she could look up at him. "Am I staying with Nyota on the Bridge?"

Jim had considered that but if something went wrong, Mitchell would attack the Bridge first to gain control. No, Gabby was safer in his quarters. "No, I want you to stay here. It shouldn't take long."

Gabby frowned slightly and brought both hands to Jim's face. "Are you okay Daddy?"

Jim was a bit startled by the five-year-old's perception but nodded. "I'm okay sweetheart." He felt the ship slow to a stop before his intercom went off. He kissed Gabby's forehead. "I have to go. Be good and I'll be back soon."

Gabby nodded as Jim left her on the bed. "Bye Daddy."

Jim smiled at her. "Bye sweetheart," he said before leaving.

Jim quickly made his way to sickbay where Mitchell was still being held. Spock met him outside, phaser ready. Jim eyed it but didn't say anything. Dehner was already waiting inside, watching Mitchell. The man didn't even acknowledge Jim and Spock as they walked in. He looked at a cup of water that was placed across the room. "I'm thirsty." He put a hand out and the cup came flying to him. He drained the cup and sent it flying back but Jim caught it mid-air and glared at his friend. Mitchell smirked. "It's like a man who has been blind all of his life, suddenly being given sight. Sometimes I felt there's nothing I couldn't do, in time. Some people think that makes me a monster, don't they Jim?" Mitchell said finally looking at his captain.

Jim's blue eyes narrowed. "Are you reading all our thoughts Gary?"

"I can sense mainly worry in you Jim. Safety of your ship, your crew…and your daughter," Mitchell said.

Jim frowned. "What would you do in my place?" he asked.

Mitchell thought about it. "Probably just what Mr. Spock is thinking now. Kill me while you can."

Spock's grip on his phaser tightened just as Mitchell put his hand out and zapped Jim and then Spock with an electric bolt. The two men fell with painful grunts. Dehner ran to Mitchell. "Stop it Gary!"

Mitchell stared down at his friend. "I also know we're orbiting Delta Vega Jim. I can't let you force me down there. I may not want to leave this ship, not yet. I may want another place. I'm not sure yet what kind of a world I can use."

Dehner frowned. "Use?"

Mitchell continued. "I don't understand it all yet, but if I keep getting stronger, why the things I could do, like, like maybe a god could do."

As Mitchell ranted Jim pulled out his phaser and stunned his friend. He and Spock jumped on him as Jim shouted to Dehner, "I want him unconscious for a while!"

A but reluctantly Dehner nodded and pulled out a hypo, sedating Mitchell.

Jim and Spock managed to drag Mitchell to the transporter room with Bones and Dehner following when Mitchell woke up again. "You fools! Soon I'll squash you like insects." Bones quickly pulled out a hypo to re-sedate him.

"Crazy bastard," Bones mumbled.

They all piled onto the transporter pad and when Jim as sure that Mitchell wouldn't fall over in his sedated state he ordered, "Energize."

Kelso met them out front of the main building as they beamed down. He had beamed down earlier with a repair team to see if they could regenerate the main engines. Jim left Spock and Bones with the unconscious Mitchell and walked over to Kelso. "Can you do it Lee?"

Kelso sighed. "Maybe, if we can bypass the fuel bins without blowing ourselves up."

Jim grinned and clapped Kelso on the back confidently. He turned to Spock. "Take him," he said indicating to Mitchell. Spock nodded and dragged Mitchell away.

Dehner walked up next to him and looked around the barren wasteland. "There's not a soul in this place but us?"

"Nobody but us chickens," Jim confirmed.

Jim walked into the control room to check on their progress. One of the crewmen was working with Kelso. "I think I've got the 203-R set Lee."

Kelso nodded. "Good Alden. Transport it up with you, will you?"

"Okay."

Jim looked at Kelso. "The fuel bins Lee. Could they be detonated from here?"

Kelso thought about it. "A destruct switch?" He nodded. "I guess I could wire one up right there," he said pointing to a spot on the console.

"Do it," Jim instructed.

They turned as Spock entered the control room. "He's regaining consciousness," he reported.

Jim followed Spock to the brig where Bones and Dehner were still observing Mitchell. "Bones, I want only one medical officer here at any time," Jim said. "The other will monitor him on the dispensary screen."

Dehner stepped forward. "I'd like to stay now, try to talk to him."

The men eyed her curiously. Jim was starting to worry about her growing obsession with Mitchell. He was about to comment on it when Mitchell got their attention. "My friend James Kirk." His tone had grown condescending. "Remember those rodent things on Dimorus? The poisoned darts they threw? I took one meant for you."

Jim nodded solemnly. "And almost died. I remember."

"So why be afraid of me now?" Mitchell asked.

Jim frowned, his face darkening. So he wanted to play it this way. "You've been testing your ability to take over the Enterprise. In the transporter room you said something about us seeming like insects in comparison, squashing us if we got in your way."

"I was drugged then."

Jim nodded. "Yes. In the sickbay, you said if you were in my place, you'd kill a mutant like yourself."

"Why don't you kill me then?" Mitchell asked. "Mr. Spock is right and you're a fool if you can't see it."

"You don't mean that Gary," Dehner pleaded.

"Man cannot survive if a race of true espers is born. In time you'll understand that." Mitchell took a step forward and was met with a force field. He studied it a moment before trying it again.

"Gary. Gary don't!" Jim shouted.

But Mitchell didn't heed his warning. The harder he pushed the stronger the field got, until the man was thrown back into the opposite wall. For a moment his eyes returned to their normal brown. "Jim," he called softly.

"His eyes went back to normal," Jim said.

"Fighting the force field drained his strength, for a while at least. He could be handled now," Spock said next to him.

But before they could do anything Mitchell's eyes went back to silver. He stood slowly and looked at Jim with a cold expression. "I'll just keep getting stronger. You know that, don't you?"

Jim could only stare at his friend. It was true, Mitchell was just growing stronger, and soon Jim wouldn't be able to do anything to stop him. And whatever power Mitchell had obtained, it was also messing with his head. Jim didn't know what Mitchell was becoming but this man was not his friend.


	26. Where No Man Has Gone Before Part 5

**A/N: Just so you know what to expect, the episodes are pretty much going to be in order. It's just easier to keep track that way. I might skip one or two if I don't think Gabby would fit in well or it doesn't work with the movie version. Thanks for the reviews so far. Enjoy and keep reviewing!**

Jim was returning to the control room when Scotty called to report in. "The new panel fits like a glove Captain. Oh, did Mr. Spock get the phaser rifle we sent down?"

Jim frowned. "What are you talking about Scotty? I didn't order any-." He paused when Spock walked in holding said rifle. "Affirmative. Landing party out."

"He tried to get through the force field again," Spock explained. "His eyes changed back faster. He didn't become as weak."

"Dr. Dehner feels he isn't that dangerous," Jim tried to argue, a last ditch attempt to save his friend. "What makes you right and a trained psychiatrist wrong?"

"Because she feels," Spock said simply. "I don't. All I know is logic. In my opinion we'll be lucky if we can repair the ship and get away in time."

"Direct power bins," Kelso interrupted. "From here you could blow up this whole valley."

Jim nodded. "If Mitchell gets out, at your discretion Lee, if sitting here, you think you're the last chance, I want you to hit that button." Kelso nodded obediently.

Repairs moved faster after that and Jim started to feel more optimistic. He even took the time to speak to Gabby quickly. "Are you almost done?" she asked into the communicator.

Jim smiled. "Yeah sweetheart. We have a few more parts to fix but we should be beaming back soon. I'm sorry it's taking so long."

"It's okay. Nyota brought me a snack and I'm playing one of Spock's games."

Jim would have to remember to thank the young woman. "Good. We'll get a special dinner when I get back, but right now I gotta go."

"Okay. I love you Daddy."

Jim's heart swelled. "I love you too baby girl. I'll see you soon."

He closed his communicator and made his way to the brig. Mitchell was just standing there staring into space while Dehner watched him as if he was the most fascinating thing in the world. Spock was watching alert off to the side. Without taking her eyes off of the man Dehner said, "He's been like that for hours now."

Jim frowned. "Have Bones meet us in the control room with Kelso. We'll all transport up together," he said to Spock.

Spock nodded. "If he should try to stop us-."

"Kelso will be on the destruct button until the last minute. I think he knows that," Jim said referring to Mitchell.

"I'm staying behind with him," Dehner announced. Both men turned to stare at her.

In the control room Kelso was talking with Scotty about their progress. "Fission chamber three checks out. The station seems to be running fine."

Scotty chuckled. "You're a talented thief Kelso. Everything sent up seems to be fitting in place."

Kelso grinned. "I'm kind of proud of the job we've done." Behind him a cable rose and moved towards him. "We're going to be ready to transport up-." He was cut off as the cable wrapped itself around his neck and pulled him back over the console choking him.

At the same time Jim glanced at the doctor. "You're leaving with the ship Doctor."

Dehner finally turned to look at Jim. "He is not evil," she insisted.

"I gave you an order Doctor."

"You should have killed me while you could James," Mitchell suddenly said. They turned to him. Mitchell waved his hand and the force field sputtered before dying. "Command and compassion is a fool's mixture." Before Spock could get his rifle up Mitchell zapped both of them with an electric shock, knocking them out. He then took Dehner gently by the elbow and led her to the mirror in his cell. When she turned to look at herself, her eyes were the same silver as Mitchell's.

Jim slowly regained consciousness when a hypo was jammed into his neck. He groaned and opened his eyes, blinking a few times before his vision cleared. Bones was leaning over him, a mixed look of concern and frustration on his face. "It hit me too, whatever it was. Kelso is dead, strangled. Can't believe I'm saying this, but at least Spock's alive."

Bones helped Jim sit up as he gripped his head. It was pounding. "Dr. Dehner?"

"She went with Mitchell," Bones answered.

He started to hypo Spock as well but Jim stopped him. "Don't wake him up until I'm gone. It's my fault Mitchell got as far as he did. Did you see the direction?"

"Don't be stupid Jim. You can't possibly take on both of them by yourself."

"He's my responsibility," Jim growled. "Now, did you see the direction?"

Bones sighed but nodded. "Yeah, there was some morning light. They were headed across the valley, to the left of the pointed peaks. It looks like there's flatlands beyond."

Jim stood up and picked up the fallen phaser rifle. "When Spock recovers, you'll both transport up immediately to the Enterprise."

"But Jim-."

""If you haven't received a signal from me within 12 hours you'll proceed at maximum warp to the nearest Earth base with my recommendation that this entire planet be subjected to a lethal concentration of neutron radiation," Jim continued.

"Dammit Jim! What about Gabby?"

Jim hesitated. He hated to leave the little girl alone again, but he had to take care of Mitchell by any means necessary. "If I fail…take care of her Bones. Don't let her get lost like me."

"Jim-."

"No protest on this Bones. That's an order." Jim hesitated again. "And tell Gabby that I love her, so much."

Jim's face hardened and he left the building. Behind his retreating back Bones muttered, "Tell her yourself you selfless idiot."

As Jim hunted his former crewmen, the two espers were exploring the desolate planet surface. There was very little to provide, a rocky terrain with dust and cacti. Dehner looked around. "It would take almost a miracle to survive here."

"Then I shall make one," Mitchell said. "Behold." He waved his hand in a grand gesture and a small oasis with flowers and a beautiful spring appeared. He put his arm around Dehner's shoulders. "You'll soon share this feeling Elizabeth. To be like God, to have the power to make the world anything you want it to be." He suddenly looked up and around.

"What's wrong?" Dehner asked.

"A visitor," Mitchell answered. "A very foolish man." He turned back to Dehner. "You'll enjoy being a god Elizabeth. Blasphemy? No. Let there be food. Kaferian apples. Whenever we visited that planet, I always favored those," he ranted. "Can you hear me James?" From his hiding spot Jim stiffened and looked around in alarm. "You cannot see me, I'm not there. You follow the right path James. You'll come to me soon." Jim gritted his teeth at the condescending tone and continued walking.

Dehner's eyes widened. "I can see him in my mind too."

"Go to him Elizabeth," Mitchell said. "Now that you're changing, I want you to see just how unimportant they are."

Jim was creeping along a ledge when Dehner suddenly appeared in front of him, causing him to raise his rifle in defense. When he got a good look at her he gaped. Dehner smiled. "Yes, it took a little longer for it to happen to me."

"You must help me, before it goes to far," Jim pleaded.

"What he's doing is right for him and me," Dehner argued.

"And for humanity? You're still human."

Dehner shook her head. "No, I-."

"At least partly you are," Jim continued, "or you wouldn't be here talking to me."

"Earth is really unimportant," Dehner said wistfully. "Before long we'll be where it would have taken mankind millions of years of learning to reach."

"What will Mitchell learn getting there? Will he know what to do with his power? Will he acquire the wisdom?"

"Please, go back while you still can," Dehner asked.

But Jim wouldn't give up. "Did you hear him joke about compassion? Above all else, a god needs compassion!"

"What do you know about gods?" Dehner sneered.

"Then let's talk about humans, about our frailties," Jim said trying another tactic. "As powerful as he gets, he'll have all that inside him."

"Go back," Dehner demanded again, but she was starting to sound a little unsure.

Jim smiled inwardly. It was working. "You were a psychiatrist once," he pushed. "You know the ugly, savage things we all keep buried, that none of us dare to expose. But he'll dare. Who's to stop him? He doesn't need to care. Be a psychiatrist for one minute longer. What do you see happening to him? What's your prognosis Doctor?"

Dehner suddenly looked up. "He's coming."

"Then watch him. Hang on to being human for one minute longer," Jim begged.

Mitchell suddenly appeared between the two of them. He looked at Dehner. "I'm disappointed in you Elizabeth." Jim took the chance to shoot at him with the phaser rifle but it just bounced off of him. Mitchell smirked and with a wave of his hand he send the rifle flying to the side. "I've been contemplating the death of a good friend. He deserves a decent burial at least." He waved his hand again and a grave appeared in the rock below them. In front of the grave was a tombstone with the name 'James T. Kirk' engraved in it.

"Stop it Gary," Dehner warned.

"Morals are for men, not gods," Mitchell said.

"A god, but still driven by human frailty. Do you like what you see?" Jim asked Dehner.

Mitchell forced Jim to his knees with a grunt. "Time to pray Captain. Pray to me."

"To you? Not to both of you?" Jim taunted.

Mitchell glared at him and forced Jim's hands together in front of him. "Pray that you die easily."

"There'll only be one of you in the end," Jim continued. "One jealous god. If all this makes a god, or is it making you something else?"

"Your last chance Kirk," Mitchell warned.

"Do you like what you see?" Jim asked Dehner again. "Absolute power corrupting absolutely."

Dehner's eyes widened in horror as she realized just what Mitchell had become. Before he had a chance to kill his friend Dehner zapped Mitchell. Mitchell froze in shock but then retaliated. Freed from Mitchell's control Jim fell to his hands and knees and watched as Dehner and Mitchell battled. Dehner was slowly losing power but Mitchell had finally fallen. Dehner was laying on her stomach exhausted when Mitchell's eyes returned to normal. "Hurry. You haven't much time," she struggled to say.

Jim nodded and ran up to the ledge where Mitchell was laying. Without a second thought Jim punched him. Mitchell quickly recovered enough to start fighting back and he tackled Jim. Both men went rolling over the ledge and landed next to the grave. Jim straddled Mitchell and punched him again. He grabbed a nearby rock and raised it over his head. "Gary, forgive me."

But it was too late. Mitchell's eyes started glowing silver again and he smirked. "For a moment James, but your moment is fading."

Mitchell knocked the rock away and tackled Jim into the grave. Before Mitchell could recover Jim jumped out of the grave and grabbed the rifle that had been knocked nearby. He shot at a loose boulder above them and it came crashing down, trapping Mitchell in the grave.

Jim panted heavily as he stared at the grave. Dehner let out a breath. "I'm sorry," she said in a soft voice. With her final breath she said, "You can't know…what it's like…to be almost…a god."

Jim sat heavily against one of the rocks and pulled out his communicator. "Enterprise from Captain Kirk, come in."

Jim breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the familiar tingle of the transporter. He didn't even bother standing up. He knew that he was going to get hell from Bones, for the fight and his previous order. So he wasn't surprised to see Bones hovering around the transporter pad when he arrived, an irritated snarl on his face. He was however, surprised to hear "Daddy!" as he rematerialized. Before anyone could take a step towards him, Jim was hit by a terrified 5-year-old. Gabby wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to grunt in pain, but Gabby just ignored it. She just nuzzled her nose into his neck.

Jim wrapped his arms around her. "Gabby?"

"Promise you'll never leave me?" came the muffled response.

Guilt flew through Jim and he squeezed her tighter despite his injuries. "I'll never leave if I don't have to," he promised. That seemed to be enough to satisfy Gabby because she sighed against his neck and relaxed her tight grip.

After letting the pair have their father-daughter moment, Bones stepped onto the pad with his scanner. Jim glared at him over Gabby's head but Bones just scoffed at him. "Don't even give me that look. It's your fault for putting me in that situation. Speaking of, don't ever do that again."

Jim couldn't help but chuckle. "Sure Bones," he agreed, but they both knew that he would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant protecting Gabby and the crew.

Bones shook his head and ran a soft hand down Gabby's hair. "Come on darlin'. Let's get your idiot father fixed up."

A few hours later Jim was released from sickbay with just a bandage around his wrist and was back in his Captain's chair. Gabby sat peacefully in his lap. Jim turned on his log. "'Captain's log. Add to official losses. Dr. Elizabeth Dehner. Be it noted she gave her life in performance of her duty. Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell, same notation.'" He looked up at Spock who had walked over to stand next to him. "I want his service to end that way. He didn't ask for what happened to him."

Spock nodded. "I felt for him too."

Jim grinned. "I believe there's some hope for you after all Mr. Spock."

Gabby looked up at Jim sadly. "I'm sorry about Mr. Gary Daddy."

Jim hugged her to his chest and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks sweetheart. I am too."


	27. Chapter 27

Jim jolted awake at the sound of a small explosion that rocked the ship. Gabby woke up as well and looked at Jim. "Daddy?"

"Hold on Gabby," Jim said. He jumped out of bed and ran to his desk. Pressing the intercom he shouted, "Bridge, what the hell is going on?"

There was a moment of silence before, "A small explosion in Engineering Captain. Lieutenant Commander Scott is requesting assistance."

Jim sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Tell Mr. Scott that I'm on my way." He shut off the intercom and turned to look at Gabby. "Come on sweetheart. You're going to stay with Nyota for a little while."

Gabby nodded and grabbed her PADD and her shoes. She was wearing a matching pink and purple pajama shorts set that Nyota had found for her soon after they took her in. Jim quickly picked her up and walked out of the room. Several crewmen rushed around to catalog any damage. "Is the ship okay?" Gabby asked quietly.

Jim smiled comfortingly. "She'll be fine." He pulled out his communicator. "Spock, meet me in Engineering."

"Yes Captain."

Jim came to a stop in front of Nyota's door. Before he could raise a hand it opened. Nyota smiled at them. "I figured you'd be on your way."

Jim smiled gratefully and handed Gabby over. "Thanks for this Uhura."

Nyota waved her free hand dismissively. "Any time, you know that."

Jim bent slightly at the waist so that he was eye level with Gabby. "Be good for Nyota okay? I'll be back soon." He kissed Gabby's forehead and waved as he left.

Gabby and Nyota watched until Jim turned the corner. Nyota looked down at the little girl. "Are you sleepy?" When Gabby shook her head Nyota chuckled. "I didn't think so. How about I teach you some Swahili?"

Gabby looked up at her in confusion. "Swahili?" she asked testing the word. "What's that?"

Nyota brought her over to the bed and sat down. "Swahili is the language that I speak at home."

"I want to learn Swahili!" Gabby shouted excitedly.

Nyota laughed again. "Okay, okay. Umm, let's start with hello. 'Habari'."

Gabby scrunched up her nose as she tried to repeat the word. "Ha-Habari."

Nyota beamed. "Good! Now, goodbye is 'Kwaheri'."

Gabby frowned. "Uh, Kwa-Kwa-heri," she said struggling with the 'w'.

Nyota nodded. "That one's a bit difficult," she admitted. "Friend is 'rafiki'."

"Rafiki." Gabby looked down shyly. "Am I your rafiki?"

Nyota smiled softly and hugged the little girl. "Of course I am. Ninakupenda!"

Gabby hugged her back. "What does that mean?"

"It means 'I love you'."

"Oh, Nina-."

"Ninakupenda," Nyota repeated slowly.

Gabby nodded thoughtfully. "How do you say Daddy?"

"Baba."

They continued like that for another hour, Gabby asking about a certain word and Nyota helping her pronounce it correctly. After a while Nyota noticed Gabby starting to slow down and blink sleepily. Nyota softly adjusted her hold so that she was cradling Gabby against her chest. "How about I sing you a song that my mom sang to me when I was little?"

Gabby nodded and yawned. "I like your voice."

Nyota smiled and started to rock her.

"Imba wimbo

Wa upepo

Wakati unajiwa na

Imba wimbo wa upepo

Wakati ndoto tamu

Lala mpaka usiku uisheni

Upepo wa usiku

Wimbo wanko na

Wimbo wangu inaendelea milele."

Nyota smiled softly down at Gabby as she slept. She carefully transferred her to the bed before going over to her desk to work.

About an hour later Nyota's doorbell rang. She gasped when she opened it. "Are you okay?"

Jim's face was covered in oil and soot and there was a rip in his gold uniform. He waved his hand dismissively. "I'm fine. We ran into a bit of trouble repairing the break but everything's fine now. How was Gabby?"

Nyota looked back at the sleeping girl. "She was perfect. She's sound asleep now."

Nyota stepped back to let Jim in. Jim walked over to the bed and smiled. He carefully scooped Gabby up without waking her. "Thanks again Nyota," he said quietly.

Nyota nodded. "And again, any time. I love watching her." Nyota smiled as Jim carried Gabby out. As she returned to the bed she thought back to her mother and her lullaby. With a few hours left until her shift, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

 **A/N: If anyone is interested, the song is 'Windsong' from the movie Mighty Joe Young. Sorry if I misspelled anything, sometimes I can't read my own handwriting. The song is really beautiful and I still play it when I can't sleep. Here's the translation: "Sing a song, And for a moment, You will be visited by the wind, Sing a song, And for a moment, Dream sweetly of the wind, Sleep now until the night is down, The wind and the night song, they are there, However the song, my child, will go on forever".**


	28. The Naked Time Part 1

**A/N: Thank you so much for the favorites, followers, and reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying this story. Now that Gabby has started to open up I can let her personality show and start adding my own flair to the episodes. Enjoy!**

Jim grinned as he looked at the covered lump on his bed. A giggle escaped from under the covers as it shook with laughter. "Come on Gabby, let's get dressed. Pike's gonna be calling me any minute." Not even a second later his intercom went off and Jim sighed. "Speak of the devil." He walked over to his desk and answered the call, plastering a giant smile on his face. "Good morning sir!"

Pike looked at him with a grin and raised an eyebrow. "I think that dress is a bit small for you Jim."

Jim looked down at the gold dress that he was still holding and blushed slightly. "Sorry sir, I was still trying to get Gabby changed. Speaking of which," he turned to the still covered girl. "Gabby! Come here sweetheart, I want to introduce you to someone."

Gabby poked her head out of the covers and slowly pulled them back. She shyly walked over to Jim and allowed him to pull her into his lap. She ducked her head slightly at the sight of the older man on the screen but kept her eyes on him. Pike smiled softly. "Hi Gabby, I'm Chris."

"Hi," Gabby said in a small voice.

Jim grinned down at her. "Chris is my boss. You'll get to meet him in person when we return to Earth."

Gabby looked up at him. "We're going to Earth?" She had never been, having been born in space, but she had always wondered about her parents' home planet, and she supposed hers.

Pike grinned. "Not quite yet. You'll have a few more missions before you come back, which was why I called."

Jim turned serious and nodded. "Yes sir."

"We need you to go to the dying planet Psi 2000 and pick up the scientific party that's staying there. Once they're on board you'll remain and observe the disintegration of the planet," Pike ordered.

Jim nodded again. "Yes sir."

"Good. And as always, keep me posted." Pike turned his gaze to Gabby. "And it was nice to meet you Gabby. I look forward to meeting you in person soon." Gabby nodded but didn't say anything as Pike hung up.

"Alright Gabby, now we seriously need to get you dressed."

After finally getting dressed and getting breakfast, Jim relayed their orders to the senior staff. Within a few hours the Enterprise was orbiting the planet with Spock and one of their science officers, Tormolen, down on the planet, but they didn't find what they were expecting.

Spock and Tormolen walked around the base in their protective suits and recorded their findings. The scientists whom they had been sent to pick up were scattered around the base, all dead. The entire based was frozen and the bodies had already accumulated a decent amount of ice piled on them. Spock turned to the young man. "Check out the life-support systems."

"Right sir." Tormolen walked over to a console in the wall and pressed a few buttons. "All life systems were off sir," he reported.

Spock walked over to one of the female scientists. He glanced at the woman's neck. "Someone strangled this woman."

"The other four are back there," Tormolen reported pointing to the back of the base where four other bodies were either in the bathroom or one of the bedrooms.

"Dead?"

"Right sir."

"Engineer at his post?" Spock asked.

Tormolen looked over to where a man was hunched over something at the desk. "He's frozen there like he didn't care."

Anyone who knew Spock well would be able to see the slight frown on his face, even through the protective material surrounding him. "And the rest?"

Tormolen shuddered slightly. "Well, better look for yourself Mister Spock. One man was taking a shower fully clothed."

Spock nodded and went to the back of the base to look for himself. As Spock left him, Tormolen went over to the frozen desk and pulled out a machine. Before he could use it though his nose twitched irritably. He shook his head a bit but the itch wouldn't go away. Looking around for Spock, Tormolen took his glove off and placed it on the desk. He quickly scratched his nose and went to pick up his glove again when the cold immediately seeped in. He didn't notice a small orange goo jump onto his hand before he replaced his glove.

Spock came back into the main room. "Be certain we expose ourselves to nothing," he warned. He pulled out his communicator. "Spock here. Do you read Enterprise?"

"Kirk, affirmative," Jim responded.

"All station personnel are dead," Spock reported.

Jim sighed. This was not a good start to their mission. Now they would have to find out what killed the scientific party, and Jim would be forced to contact their families with the bad news. "What caused it?" he asked.

"Unknown Captain. It's like nothing we've dealt with before."

Jim nodded. "Alright. Return to the Enterprise. We'll debrief after. Kirk out." Jim looked at Chekov. "Mr. Chekov, maintain our orbit around the planet."

Chekov nodded. "Yes sir."

Gabby frowned slightly from her spot at the foot of the captain's chair. She had been working on a reading program on her PADD that Spock had installed to start her education. "Why are we staying?"

"We still have a mission to complete," Jim answered. "We have to continue observing the disintegration of the planet. We also need to find out what happened to the crew." Gabby nodded but she was already getting a bad feeling about this mission.

As soon as Spock and Tormolen were beamed back to the ship the First Officer turned to Scotty. "You received my signal Mr. Scott."

Scotty nodded. "Yes sir. Decontaminate."

Scotty pressed the button for the intercom as Spock and Tormolen entered the decontamination chamber. "Captain here," Jim's voice rang in the transporter room.

"Spock and Tormolen aboard sir," Scotty reported. "We're holding them in the chamber for decontamination."

Jim nodded though Scotty couldn't see it. "Better have Medicine look them over too. Tell Mr. Spock I'll meet him there in ten minutes. Kirk out."

He looked down at Gabby for a second. He didn't see any harm in bringing her to medical with him, although she no longer felt the need to always be around him. She was even starting to speak to the other crewmembers, little by little. Still, Jim never tired of having her near him, and he always felt more comfortable having her nearby. Perhaps it was the "new parent" feeling that people got, never wanting to leave their newborns alone. He knew he would have to loosen up eventually, both so he could do his duty effectively off ship, but also for Gabby's sake. She would need to learn to be without him eventually.

With a smile he tapped the little girl on the head. "Wanna come with me to medical? I'm going to check on Spock and Tormolen."

Gabby had never met Tormolen but she nodded. She had grown closer to the half-Vulcan, or as least she thought she was close to him; it was sometimes hard to tell without him showing emotions. And she would never pass up a chance to see Bones, unless it was for a hypo. She gathered her PADD and took Jim's hand so he could lead her off the bridge.

Bones already had Spock and Tormolen laid out on examination tables when Jim and Gabby walked in. "You're fine Joe," Bones said to Tormolen. "Up and out of there." He turned to Spock with a slight scowl. "Mr. Spock? Your pulse is 242, your blood pressure is practically nonexistent, assuming you call that green stuff in your veins blood."

Spock pushed himself up onto his elbows. "The readings are perfectly normal for me Doctor, thank you, and as for my anatomy being different from yours, I am delighted. Captain," he said acknowledging Jim.

"How are they?" Jim asked.

"They're fine Jim," Bones said.

But Tormolen shook his head and started shaking. "Terrible Captain. It was terrible. They were just sitting, like they didn't care. Whatever was happening, they didn't care. I keep wondering-."

"You keep wondering if man was meant to be out here," Jim finished for him. Gabby gripped his pant leg tightly. Jim put a soft hand on her head and continued. "You keep wondering, you keep signing on." Jim smiled sympathetically. He had had those thoughts before. He turned to Spock. "Any guesses Mr. Spock? Any ideas of what happened down there?"

"I wish I could say Captain," and he actually sounded remorseful, unless Jim was just hearing things. "The circumstances were quite bizarre, however our record tapes may show us something."

"Six dead. Six people dead," Tormolen cried out. Gabby gasped and buried her face in Jim's leg.

"You better get some rest," Jim said to the young man.

Tormolen nodded tiredly. "Yes sir." He slumped his way out of sickbay.

"Set up those tapes Mr. Spock," Jim ordered. "We'll see if the answers are there." He waited until Spock climbed off the bed before walking out of sickbay with him and Gabby.

Bones watched as the three walked out and turned as a nurse approached him with a PADD. "The lab status report Doctor."

Bones nodded. "Oh, thank you."

Before heading to the briefing room, the trio stopped by the rec room and peeked inside. Sulu and a young man maybe two or three years younger than Jim sat at a table talking. Jim looked down at Gabby. "Gabby, why don't you hang out with Sulu and Riley for a bit while Spock and I work? I'll come get you a bit later, after we take care of some stuff."

Gabby wasn't stupid. Even at 5 years old she could tell when an adult was trying to get rid of her; growing up on a ship with only adults had quickly taught her that. "Okay."

Jim ruffled her hair before she could walk away. "I promise we won't be long."

On the way to the briefing room Jim called Bones and Scotty to meet them as well. In the room Spock was quick to bring up the tapes up on the screen. "Here's the spectro-analysis tape."

The video showed the icy base and the frozen scientists all in their final resting places. Jim frowned as the camera showed everything. "Almost as though they were irrational, drugged. An engineer sitting there, apparently oblivious to everything. A woman strangled. A crewman with a phaser pistol in his hand."

Spock nodded. "He'd used the computer room as if it were an amusement gallery."

"And a fully clothed man frozen to death in a shower. If the image wasn't so ugly, it would be laughable." Jim looked around the table. "Not even a theory gentlemen?"

"Definitely not drugs or intoxication," Bones said. "The bio-analysis on the tapes proves that conclusively."

"It could be some form of space madness we've never heard of," Spock suggested, "but it would have to be caused by something. Our spectro-readings showed no contamination, no unusual elements present."

"Or at least none your tricorders could register," Scotty pointed out.

"Instruments register only those things they're designed to register," Spock countered. "Space still contains infinite unknowns."

Jim sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Earth science needs the closet possible measurement of the breakup of this planet. To do this we need the Enterprise in a critically tight orbit. Question: could what happened down there to those people create any unusual danger to this vessel and crew?" Jim asked.

The three officers looked at each other before Spock answered, "We will need top efficiency Captain. It'll be a tricky orbit. When the planet begins to go, there may be drastic changes in gravity, mass, magnetic field."

Jim scowled. "The purpose of a briefing gentlemen is to get me answers based on your abilities and experience. In a critical orbit there's no time for surprise."

Scotty grinned. "Unless you people on the Bridge start taking showers with your clothes on, my engines can pull us out of anything," he said confidently. "We'll be warping out of orbit within a half second of getting your command. If we can escape a black hole we can certainly escape a decaying planet."

The intercom beeped and Nyota's voice filled the room. "Bridge to Captain."

"Kirk here."

"Scanners report sudden 4 degree shift in planet magnetic field. A change in mass also sir," Nyota reported.

"It's beginning," Spock said. "Unusually rapid shifts."

"On our way Lieutenant," Jim said. "I'll hold you to that half second Scotty," he semijoked.

At the same time Sulu was explaining a very important pastime to Riley and Gabby. Gabby was listening with rabid fascination but Riley was looking skeptical. "Foil," Sulu was saying. "It's a rapier. A thin sword."

"All right," Riley said. "So what do you do with it?"

Sulu stared at him. "What do you mean, what do you do with it?"

Riley leaned back in his chair and smirked. "Self-defense? Mayhem? Shish kabob?"

"You practice."

"For what?"

"Can I try?" Gabby asked.

Sulu chuckled. "You'll have to ask the Captain that." He looked up when Tormolen walked in, a slight hunch in his step and a plate in his hand. "Hi Joey."

Riley grinned at the man. "Last week it was botany he was trying to get me interested in. I was supposed to be collecting leaves, plant specimens."

"Your attitude is all wrong," Sulu argued. "Fencing tones the muscle, sharpens the eye, improves the posture. Why, I saved Captain Kirk from a Romulan using fencing. You tell him Joey. Explain to him." Sulu frowned when Tormolen didn't answer. He was staring into his plate of food but hadn't touched any of it. "Hey Joey, you feeling all right?"

Tormolen startled violently and glared at Sulu. "Get off me! You don't rank me and you don't have pointed ears, so just…get off my neck!"

Sulu frowned and looked at Riley. "What's with him?"

"Nothing!" Tormolen shouted.

"Attention," Nyota's voice said over the ship-wide intercom. "Engine room on standby alert. All duty personnel to the Bridge. Acknowledge."

Sulu stood up and took Gabby's hand, pushing her slightly behind him and away from the erratic man. "You sure you're all right now Joe? We've got to leave."

Tormolen shook his head as he stared into his food again. "We're all a bunch of hypocrites, sticking our noses into something that we've got no business. What are we doing out here anyway?"

"Take it easy Joe," Sulu warned.

Tormolen shook his head again. "We bring pain and trouble with us, leave men and women stuck out on freezing planets until they die. Leave children to be orphaned after letting their parents be attacked and killed out in the middle of nowhere." Gabby flinched at that. "What are we doing out here in space? Good? What good? We're polluting it, destroying it. We've got no business being out here. No business."

Gabby frowned. "But we are doing good. We're helping people."

Tormolen glared at the little girl and she hid more behind Sulu. Now Riley stood up and stepped forward cautiously. "Take it easy Joe."

"Now calm down," Sulu said.

Tormolen grabbed the knife next to his plate and held it out in front of him like a weapon. "If a man was supposed to fly, he'd have wings. If he was supposed to be out in space, he wouldn't need air to breathe, wouldn't need life-support systems to keep him from freezing to death."

"Hey Joey, put the knife down, huh?" Riley said. He spared a side-glance at Sulu who was pushing Gabby further back while slowly approaching Tormolen.

"You're all steamed up Joe." Sulu let go of Gabby's hand and subtly pushed her further away. Gabby reluctantly let go and stepped back, far enough that Sulu wouldn't need to worry about her safety, but still close enough that if something went wrong he could grab her.

Tormolen continued to rant, his hands shaking and his forehead drenched with sweat. "We don't belong here, it's not ours. Not ours. Destroying and watching. We don't belong, I don't belong. Six people died down there. Why do I deserve to live?"

Sulu's eyes widened in alarm as Tormolen brought the knife to his chest. "What are you doing Joe?"

"Hey Joey, put the knife down," Riley pleaded. He got close enough to finally grab his arm and pull it down. "Let me have the knife!"

"Let go!" Tormolen shouted.

"You're just getting in a sweat about-!" Sulu jumped the man as well and the three wrestled over the butter knife. "Let me have the knife!" Riley said again.

"Joey, don't be a fool," Sulu said.

"Let me go," Tormolen resignedly.

"Joey, give me the knife," Riley tried again. The three fell to the floor and Tormolen stopped moving. With a grunt Riley pushed the man over. Gabby gasped at the knife that was now sticking out of Tormolen's stomach. Riley ran over the intercom as Sulu put pressure on the wound. "Emergency! Rec room, area three nine. We need medics!"

Jim, Spock, and Bones heard the call before they made it to the Bridge, and for a split second Jim's heart stopped.


End file.
